Tied Together By Thread
by KiltLeKilt
Summary: AU: Ryuko la Satsuki. One year after her father's death, Ryuko finds a friend in user Junketsu as she goes under the name of Senketsu. The two form a strong bond over time, one stronger than she has with even her sister Satsuki. But what will happen once Ryuko wants to meet up with Junketsu in person? Will Junketsu be someone new, or will she be an all too familiar face?
1. Junketsu

**KLK AU Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kill La Kill nor will I ever. **sobs**_ Anyways, off to the story!_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Ryuko felt as if the day couldn't have been any longer than it already was. Every ten seconds she found herself staring at the clock, just waiting for it to hit the three that seemed so far away from the current time that was two o'clock. 'Calm yourself, Ryuko,' she repeated to herself countless times. Of course, she was getting frustrated; she only wanted to go home so that she could chat with <em>her.<em> Her patience was getting the best of her as the hand was so close to the twelve. The suspense was killing her.

The last period class of hers was by far the most boring class of the day. The teacher fell asleep at his desk like the good teacher he was and let his students do what they pleased. Normally when this happens, you would expect the students to go bat-crap crazy but no. Ryuko was that lucky gal who got hitched with all the goodie-goodies. The silence was eating away at her. She let out a sigh as she watched her best friend, Mako Mankanshoku, snoring as a ball of snot made its way in and out of her nose.

At this point, her leg was bobbing up and down at a rapid pace as there was only two minutes left of class. "Come on.." she muttered quietly, earning herself a few stares from nearby peers. But she quickly brushed them off. She swore that clock was going extra slow just for her. Once the bell rang, Ryuko was off before you could even muster up all of the books in your hands. She had packed up ahead of time and began running towards her house, ignoring the fact that her sister Satsuki would want Ryuko to wait for her. She didn't care one bit.

* * *

><p>It's been nearly a year of hell for Ryuko. You see, her mother and father had split when she was nearly out of her mother's womb. She had heard stories from her father about her sister; how he had told Satsuki about her and that she wasn't alone. Of course, he would always do this in secret. The man looked as if he were in his sixty's. Supposedly at some point, he did look handsome. The truth was, then, her mother didn't want either of them. She was only interested in keeping Satsuki, who wasn't as fragile-looking as Ryuko was as an infant. Soichiro received custody over Ryuko, and Ragyo held Satsuki in her iron grip. Her father, however, sent her to boarding schools practically her whole life. After nearly over sixteen years it seemed that time wasn't on Ryuko's side.<p>

The night was permanently glued into her mind forever. She woke to a phone call one night from the police about her father. He was found dead inside of his study. The scene itself was messy, so they didn't let Ryuko anywhere near the house. She had been interrogated, asked millions of questions she didn't know. Truth is, she didn't even know her father. Sure, she got her share of birthday cards with the same writing every year, but Ryuko never really bonded with her father.

They searched for any relatives to care for her and discovered her mother and sister's location. Placed into the custody of her mother, Ragyo Kiryuin, Ryuko now shared the extra house the Kiryuin's possessed. Sometimes, she swore her older sister kept a stick up her ass that made her stiff 24/7. Satsuki Kiryuin, head of the student council and bitch queen of the school. Lord knows how many names about Satsuki quietly floated around the school.

The part she hated the most was on how she was constantly compared to her older sister. Heck, she'd just met this chick the very week of her father's death. She had to admit though, she was holding up pretty strong in the emotional section. That's how it always was and always will be. Ryuko never lost her way, and she wasn't planning on doing that now, regardless of whether she got along well with her new mother and sister.

* * *

><p>The walk–rather run–was a short one. The "spare" house they used was practically on school grounds by their short distances. The Kiryuin Manor was at least a helicopter ride away from the school known as <em>Honnoji Academy. <em>She tossed her bag in the corner of her room as she opened up the laptop. "I missed you too, sweetheart," she mumbled, clicking on the correct tab and smiling as her screen lit up.

She typed in her username, never once forgetting the lettering. The screen opened multiple pop-up windows, which for her displeasure, took far too long to exit out of. "Damn these things." She groaned in annoyance as she got the last window shut down. "Now..time to see if she's online." Excitement bubbled up in her stomach as she typed out her very well thought out message.

* * *

><p><strong>Senketsu: hi<strong>

* * *

><p>Ryuko sighed in content as she reclined back into her chair with a smug grin on her face. "Very nice. Very nice. Good one, Ryuko," she said, giving herself a high-five. The reply sound was loud enough to startle her, nearly sending her under her covers from shock. "Well, that was quick." She wasn't complaining though. Never. Not when it came to <em>her.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Last message sent <em>_five minutes ago..._

**Junketsu: Hello, Sen. Sorry for the late reply. How are you?**

* * *

><p>She squealed like a school girl as her fingers went clacking away at the letters on her keyboard. "Yes!" she shouted triumphantly. Talking to Junketsu always brought a bit of sun shining in on her day full of anxiousness.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Senketsu: nonono, don't worry about it! and um..i'm doing pretty good since i'm out of school and stuff..what about yourself?<strong>

**Junketsu: Hm.. I'm doing great as of now. **

* * *

><p>Ryuko bit at her nails nervously, a bad habit she'd developed after getting to know and talk to Junketsu. She loved talking to her. It had all started over some thread argument she could barely even remember. It went along the lines of this guy harassing her, and that's when Junketsu stepped in to tell the man off; it sure worked, and Ryuko private messaged the user later in thanks, even though she could've handled that herself.<p>

After that the two talked endlessly. Sometimes their conversations were short, and sometimes they lasted for hours. But neither pair ever got tired of seeing what the other would type next. Both were too afraid of sending any pictures of themselves to the other, but it seemed as if their avatar pictures were just enough. The main thing that drew them together was the thread but it was also their name similarities, depending on how you looked at it.

Ryuko wanted to ask Junketsu a question for as long as she could remember since she met her. How long had it been? Four months? Five? No, it had all started when her father had died and she had to live in this spare house with her not-so-stepsister who was actually her real sister. 'Funny how that works,' she thought to herself with a slight chuckle.

Sucking in her gut, she let out a deep breath. She was so going to do this. Now was not the time to chicken out. 'Do it, punk,' she told herself. 'Now is not the time to chicken out. Just do it.' She was about to type when a pop-up window flashed her screen with some overly drawn cover to draw her in. The old man's voice sounded through her tiny speakers saying, "Are you a boy or a girl?" A frown pasted itself on her face as she flicked the screen off. "I'm a grill," she said, clicking the x, "Now hop off, dude." Cracking her knuckles, she nodded in determination.

* * *

><p><em>Last message from Junketsu, two minutes ago...<em>

**Senketsu: so like.. i've wanted to ask you this for a while and..well, i was wondering if we could meet up sometime? it's perfectly fine if you don't want to i mean i completely understand if you're too busy or don't really want to see me or keep this..friendship online and stuff. totally understand. **

* * *

><p>Ryuko found herself shaking. She typed that message way too fast. What if Junketsu just wanted to keep their special relationship online? She wouldn't mind at all, but she did want to meet the girl in person. She admired Junketsu more than she admired anyone really. Just by the way they always talked, she always seemed so...strong-willed. Sure, it sounds stupid. How could someone sound strong just by looking at some text through a pixel screen. But it was just something you'd have to go through yourself to know what it really meant. She shook her head. 'Stop distracting me, brain,' she inaudibly mouthed the words as she stared at the screen with some hope, just a thread, that maybe she could meet this mysterious woman.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Last message sent eight minutes ago...<em>

**Junketsu: I would love that.. I really would, Senketsu, but I'm not so sure. I mean.. If it's what you'd like then we could. It's just kind of scary I guess.**

* * *

><p>She stared at the screen a bit, a smile on her face. Of course Ryuko herself felt scared, but why was Junketsu scared? She smiled even wider. It seemed as if everyday she talked to her she would learn more facts about her; discover new sides of her that just begged exploration.. She wondered if Junketsu would find her weird-looking. The only thing that made Ryuko pop out from other girls at school was the single red streak of hair that always framed the other half of her face.<p>

Good thing she didn't inherit the Kiryuin's eyebrows. That would've made Ryuko stand about a bit too much. Sure, they were attractive, but Ryuko already had her fair share of uniqueness given to her by crazy genetics in her family line. Ryuko tapped a finger against her chin as she pondered on what to type next. How could she reassure Junketsu of this? She didn't want to force her into meeting up with her..but she did really want to meet this girl in person.

* * *

><p><strong>Senketsu: haha.. yeah i know what you mean, jun. i'd really like to meet you in person but i reaaalllly don't want to force the meeting y'know? it's scary...yes.. but it's whatever. just forget i asked okay? xD<strong>

* * *

><p>Even as Ryuko typed the emoticons' face, she couldn't help but feel a bit saddened. Yes, she did want this, but she valued what they had so far. Risking it for some stupid meeting didn't fit right with Ryuko at all. If Junketsu wanted to meet, Ryuko wanted it to happen when Junketsu herself was ready to do so. After a few minutes of no response, she began to imagine what Junketsu looked like in person; even wondered what her real name was. It was probably something that fit everything that she was perfectly. 'I bet she's really pretty," she thought, wondering what Junketsu would think of how Ryuko looked. She looked in the mirror, winking at herself. "I know I'm hot. All that counts," she said with a smirk as she saw the screen and her face lit up at the reply.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Junketsu: No, I want this, Senketsu. Just give me some time? How does meeting up in about a week from this Friday sound? We could meet up at a bookstore or something.<strong>

_Senketsu is typing..._

**Senketsu: yeah 'course! next week friday, gotcha, jun. can't wait!**

* * *

><p>She would've sworn that her smile alone was to nearly crack her jaw. Closing the tab out, she sunk happily into her chair. Nothing could make her happier, and nothing could ruin this moment for her. She was wrong. A soft knock was heard at her door and she groaned.<p>

"What do you want, Satsuki?"

She eyed her older sister as she came into her room, her eyebrows growing eyes of their own to strike fear into her heart. Sure as hell worked.

"It's time for dinner. Mother will be here shortly with the food so you better be downstairs and in the kitchen before she gets here; in about five minutes."

Even when her sister talked, it seemed as if some sort of light always radiated from her. Ryuko found this annoying to the highest extant. Both she and her mother had this strange ability. It wasn't as if there was some sort of light coming from her; that crap only happens in anime, people. Just the feel of their presence and how their tone fits their stance just makes you cringe back in fear and intimidation as you try to draw attention away from yourself.

Ryuko nodded, getting out of her chair as she walked passed her sister. She ignored the possible glare she was receiving from behind as she ran down the stairs, trying to be the first at the dinner table. Sure it was childish, but she practically had no childhood. She managed to always get stuck with either the bullies or the sour prunes. If she wanted to run down the stairs like a kid just to get the best seat first, then she was going to do what she pleased to do. It was after all, her house– Rather, it was _their_ house.

She watched as her sister took a seat across from her with a sigh, noticing at how she stiffened once the sound of the door opening and closing rang throughout the house. Ragyo appeared in front of the door frame, admiring the view with the cynical smile of hers. She of course brought along the _adored_ stepsister, Nui Harime. Her annoying giggling sounded in the kitchen as her blonde curls practically floated around her. She swore the pair had a fling for hairspray because no one's hair could stay in the shape they were _naturally._

She groaned in annoyance as Nui took a seat next to her, resting her arm against Ryuko's shoulder. In her mind, she was ripping this girl's head off with her bare hands, but she kept her usual annoyed face on her mask.

"Nice to see you too, Nui," she grumbled, noticing Satsuki didn't bash on her like she normally would. It seemed the only exception of being rude to people only applied to Nui, and she didn't mind this in the slightest.

Ragyo chuckled as the butlers in tow of he set the plates of food down at the table. "What a wonderful sight. All of my girls..together."

Satsuki nodded, "Yes, Mother."

Ryuko grunted and gave a muffled 'yes' as she shoved the meat into her mouth furiously. She shifted uncomfortably as she felt Satan and Satan-spawn's eyes on her. Taking a gulp, she looked up with a faked cheeky grin. "Sorry?" she said with a slight chuckle. Like hell she was sorry. 'Take this, Nui,' she thought as she mentally flicked the spawn off so much fireworks shot up. She felt as if this night were forming into a long one, but weren't they always?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whale. Finished watching that OVA episode of Kill La Kill and excuse me while I drown in a pool of my own tears. /sobs/ Anyways. Let me know what you guys think. My first time posting a fanfic that I love as much as Kill La Kill and stuff like that.. If you liked it, gimme a review. If you have an idea or something I did wrong, send me a pm. All reviews and ideas are welcome. Hope you enjoyed! **


	2. Busy

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kill La Kill nor will I ever. _

* * *

><p>Ryuko groaned as her alarm clock wouldn't stop beeping. "Stoooooop it. Let me sleep a little longer.." she mumbled as she hit the snooze button. It seemed as if it didn't work because it continuously beeped even louder than before as Ryuko could hear. "Oh for the love of—" She grabbed her clock, disconnected it from the wall, and shoved it under her bed.<p>

She sighed in delight as the noise stopped. "Finally..." Her sleep took over in a matter of seconds as her eyes shut and she was continuing her dream when the beeping continued. "Son of a bitch!" She shouted, reaching under her bed to throw the clock outside of her room; only to find Satsuki in front of her door. She seemed to already be dressed for school.

Letting out a huff, Ryuko shoved the clock into her hands and closed the door shut once more. "Take that demon clock and throw it away!" She flopped on her bed with a fake sob. "Why can I never get sleep?" The door opened then shut again, causing Ryuko to look up. Satsuki was rummaging through her closet, picking out Ryuko's outfit.

"I can do it myself, Satsuki," she said, watching her sister pause before setting the clothes next to Ryuko's body.

"Get dressed. You'll be spending the day with me." Her tone was neutral, as was her face. Ryuko always saw her either wear a frown on her face or the face she had on now. It was getting annoying. Ryuko was this close to just covering her entire face with paper and have her draw whatever mood she was in on it. Spare everyone the evil death glares from her.

Ryuko groaned as she examined her clothes. "Seriously? I'd rather go through the day in that boring study hall than to spend time with your _F__our Devas._"

She watched as Satsuki glared at her. "Make note to get along with them. Mother has requested we spend more time together."

Ryuko snorted at that. "Okay, and? What, is this apart of some sacred plan she has for us or something? Don't get me wrong, Satsuki, I'm sure your friends are all shits and giggles once you get to know them; you guys are graduating this year. So I see no point in even bothering playing nice with them. You can tell _Ragyo_ that."

She stood up from her bed as she attempted to dress but found that Satsuki wasn't making any move to leave. A slight groan escaped her mouth as she gave her sister a glare before closing the closet doors in front of her. 'The days get better and better. Just hold on 'till next Friday, Ryuko," she told herself repeatedly.

The only plus side she ever saw when having to spend the day with Satsuki was that she got to wear whatever she wanted. It seemed as if certain rules only applied to certain people. Sure, that pissed her off beyond compare, but being a piss baby wasn't going to help the situation. She stepped out of the closet in her casual attire, giving Satsuki a glare.

"Happy?"

Satsuki eyed her up and down before humming slightly in response. "Let's go," she said, leaving Ryuko in her room alone with a look of confusion on her face.

With the shake of her head she grabbed her laptop bag and shoved it into her bag and left the room, only to end up stopped by Nui. "Fuck off, Nui," she said, not in the mood to deal with this bowl of rainbows and sunshine this early.

Nui imitated Ryuko's voice, "Fuck off, Nui," she said with a giggle as she followed Ryuko to the door. "Now what way is that to talk to your dear sister, Ryu?"

She hated when Satan-spawn gave her any nickname of the sort, wanting to rip the girl's head clean off. "_Half sister_, Nui. Now leave me alone." She easily dodged the possibly bone-crushing hug she was about to get from Nui as she stepped into the kitchen and saw Ragyo's hand on Satsuki's shoulder as she stood behind her._  
><em>

She didn't know why, but every time she saw Ragyo next to Satsuki, she always got a strange set of chills. She was still trying to piece together everything, but since she never paid any attention to Ragyo for certain reasons, she was completely oblivious on what her mother was doing to her older sister. Ragyo smirked as Ryuko stepped into the kitchen as she stepped away from a very stiff Satsuki.

"Get to school, girls. Don't want to end up late, do we now?" Something about Ragyo always managed to throw her off. But she always thought it best to not know what was happening for her own benefit.

"Right. Let's go, Ryuko."

Ryuko watched as Ragyo's hungry eyes followed her older sister as she left the kitchen, and they soon found themselves to Ryuko herself. She was about to say something when she felt a tug on her arm that practically dragged her out of the house.

"H-Hey! I can walk on my own thank you very much," she said, feeling Satsuki's grip on her completely leave as she continued on her path towards the school.

* * *

><p>Ryuko never knew why, but Ragyo and Nui would sometimes visit, to her displeasure. They would never really stay at the house though. Sometimes Satsuki wasn't at the house, instead she was at the Manor, one of which she only visited once. It was the day after her father's death, and she had never felt more uncomfortable in a house as she did when she sat in the living room of the Manor.<p>

The room itself was large; the walls were all painted white, as the furniture mimicked it. The house was creepy to say the least, and the look she was getting from Ragyo and Nui wasn't helping her at all. She had arrived at the Manor at nearly three in the afternoon, but Ragyo never came downstairs until four, claiming she was performing some _ritual _of hers. The woman was probably having a hairspray ritual at that.

She was slightly glad that she never got to visit that Manor again, but she wondered what Satsuki's business was going there every few days. Was she getting punished or something? The way her stern sister turned stiff as a board, well, stiffer than she already was, when Ragyo was near really boggled at her mind. She made it her business _not _to find out what was going on.

* * *

><p>It seemed as if the walks she took with Satsuki to school were the longest; she had to thank the silence for that. But their painstakingly horrible silence broke short by a family voice ringing through the streets.<p>

"Ryuko!" Mako shouted, attempting to tackle Ryuko but ended up face planting the floor. She held her now bloody nose with a laugh.

"Not funny, Ryuko!"

Ryuko chuckled as she wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulder. "You bring this on yourself, Mako. Plus, you'd think that by the hundredth time falling on your face you'd learn sooner of later."

It seemed to the pair that Satsuki had disappeared, as if she were just some spirit walking along side them. She clutched at her bag as she stared at the pair from the corner of her eyes, wondering how Ryuko had made such a friend; considering Mako was her younger sister's _only _friend. As the school neared, she had completely managed to blot out their conversations as the day's plans crammed themselves into her mind.

"So what'd you do?" Ryuko asked with a smile as her friend was always so vivacious when she told her stories.

"I took my bag and threw it at him, like the day I first met you! I swear that kid will never learn," Mako said with a disappointed look on her face.

"Says the one who has the bloody nose."

Mako opened her mouth into the shape of an O as nothing came out. "At least I got it trying to greet my friend. He gets his from trying to steal. There's a difference!"

Ryuko laughed as the entered the school grounds. This was where they usually had to part when she spent the day with Satsuki. Mako would go on with her usual classes while Ryuko would join her sister, along with the_ Four Devas_, in the tower above the school. "Well, I'll see you after school, Mako!" She watched as her friend waved to her, darting to her home room before the late bell rang.

* * *

><p>"What's that supposed to mean?" Nonon's groggy voice rang throughout the council room as she angrily stared down Hoka.<p>

"It means exactly how I put it, Snake," he said, zipping down is jacket to speak and closed it once more.

Uzu groaned as he slouched in his chair. "Where's Lady Satsuki at anyways?"

"Lady Satsuki and her sister will be arriving shortly, Sanageyama." Ira crossed his arms as he observed the rest of the council. 'How they behave like children. Such foolishness.'_  
><em>

"Getting impatient are we now, Monkey?" Nonon grinned as an all too familiar vein popped out from his forehead.

"Pipe down before you get shorter, Smurf."

Nonon stomped her foot against the ground. "Who are you calling a smurf, you Neanderthal?!"

Hoka unzipped his jacket before speaking, "Easy, Snake, your venom might actually get to the Monkey some day."

"And I suppose you're trying to _help_ how?" Ira said, sounding slightly annoyed. Lady Satsuki was to arrive at any moment and here they were, behaving like a group animals.

Silence creeped into the room as Satsuki entered with a slightly annoyed Ryuko in tow. The Four Devas stiffened and dared not to move a muscle until Satsuki sat down at her desk, opening her text books to study for exams coming up. She began writing in her notes as she noticed the eight pairs of eyes on her. "As you were," she said, turning the page of her textbook as she seemed to completely blot everyone in the room out.

Ryuko took her usual seat in the corner as she opened her laptop to play some online games. Nonon, as usual, loved teasing Ryuko. She loved teasing everyone; when the chance was available, she took it.

"Watcha doin', Underachiever?" She lifted her head slightly, watching Ryuko's screen light up with the special effects of the game she played on. "Lowering your IQ I see. Keep working on it because soon enough you'll be on Monkey's point of view," she said with a grin.

Uzu looked up from the book he was reading and shot his hands up in defense. "I wasn't even doing anything!"

Ryuko was in no mood for drama today, or any other day at that fact. All she wanted to do was drown herself in whatever possible to make the week go by faster. She simply raised her hand to Nonon's face as everyone stared at what she was going to do next. Even Satsuki looked up from her work, expecting either some snarky retort or Ryuko's attempt at hitting her childhood friend. Suddenly, Ryuko's middle finger shot up inches away from Nonon's face and Uzu's laughter was the only thing heard other than the sound of Nonon grinding her own teeth together in anger.

"She didn't even say anything, and you're still pissed!" Uzu wiped a stray tear from his eyes as Satsuki launched a glare at him, causing him to end his laughter and return to his reading.

"That's enough, Nonon," Satsuki said, a small smile tugging on the corners of her mouth.

Nonon was about to protest, but she slouched down into her couch filled with plushies of all sorts and began to eat her Pocky. She snorted as she watched Ryuko bang on her keyboard in frustration. She must have lost the game. 'Poor baby.' Nonon smiled as she continued eating her sweets and stared at Satsuki like it was nobody's business.

Ryuko was beyond pissed. The server party she was in sucked balls. Oh how she wished she had a microphone so that she could tell those morons off but she didn't. Closing her laptop, she groaned loudly, causing Gamagori to glare at her.

"I'm assuming you've already done your class assignments already, Matoi?" Matoi. Everyone always called her that. She didn't mind one bit. For some reason, being called Kiryuin didn't sit right with her; even though she was a Kiryuin.

She slouched back into her chair. "I've done all the ones from yesterday, Gamagori. Since I'm stuck with you _Devas,_ I can't get any of my assignments until _after_ school," she said, imitating Mako's hand motions to seem as if she actually cared.

"The assignments are on the website, Transfer student. I told you the same thing last week. Save us the trouble and remember for a change," Hoka said, unzipping and zipping his jacket up before she could even reply.

"Of course it's on the school website," she muttered, a frown on her face as she reopened her laptop to search for the link in her many notes.

She clicked on the link as the school website popped up. 'Someone spent way too much time decorating this crap,' she thought to herself as she searched for her class letter. When she clicked on it, the schedule appeared and she groaned. More work for her to do. She had to write an essay on some book that they had read about a week ago. 'Damn you, Mr. Mikisugi.' She pictured herself waving an angry fist his way.

Cracking her neck, she paused as Satsuki glared at her. "What?" she asked, wondering what she did this time.

"That's bad for you," she said, face unwavering from its usual frown. Ah, there it was. The stick that seemed to be rammed up her ass was probably stroking Satsuki's hair in delight as she sat straight and tall.

"I know, but it really hits the spot."

"You could tear something."

"If you like that, then you'll love this!" She brought her hands up and joined them together, bending them forward as multiple cracks were heard.

She watched as a slight cringe appeared on her sister's face. "Just do your assignments already," she said, resisting the shivers that went through her at the sound of the cracking.

Ryuko huffed, staring down at her screen as her fingers clicked away at the keys.

* * *

><p>"I'm so tired!" Ryuko watched as Mako tried to walk on each one of the white stripes along the road.<p>

"So, Ryuko, when are you meeting up with her?" she asked cheerfully, excited that she managed to buy all the candy on sale at her favorite store.

"A week from this Friday," she groaned. Yes, she was happy, excited even, but the day seemed to grow longer. She didn't know if she was going to last the rest of this week along with the next one.

"Wow! So this is it huh?" Mako asked with a smile, nudging Ryuko as if to emphasize something important. Apparently Ryuko didn't get the memo.

"What's it? We're just meeting up," she said with the shrug of her shoulders. God, could this girl be any more naïve?

Mako stepped in front of her friend, stopping her from walking any further. "You guys have talked non-stop for around a year and you're 'just meeting up'? You like her," Mako said with a smile, her mouth opened wide.

Ryuko's cheeks turned pink at the accusation as she turned her face to the side. "S-So what?! We're just friends!" She stormed off, her blush growing at the thought. Mako followed happily along with every skip.

"It's okay, Ryuko! I'm sure she likes you too so don't worry!"

Ryuko looked at her best friend and her expression softened until a smile replaced her earlier frown. "Thanks, Mako. Anyways, are you going to tell me who your secret admirer is or not?"

Mako looked up at the sky, a grin on her face. "Yup!"

Ryuko raised her eyebrow. "So.."

"So...what?"

"So who is he?"

Mako brought a hand to her own face as she smacked her forehead. "Oh, that! Yeah, I have no idea who he is," she said as she continued to skip, leaving Ryuko to catch up to her.

"What do you mean you don't know? You just said that you did!"

Mako shrugged. "I get my conversations mixed up. I really have no idea who keeps sending those flowers to my house, but it's nice either way to have someone doing that for me. I bet he's shy."

Ryuko tapped her chin, thinking who the culprit could be. "He's either shy or embarrassed at the fact that he likes you. What if he's in the older classes?"

"You're probably right!" she said, jumping up and down in excitement. "Hey, wait! Why would he be embarrassed about liking me?"

Ryuko let out a laugh as she patted her friend on the head. "You're just _really_ special, Mako."

She watched as Mako nodded in agreement, bringing her fist on her palm. "Mom says that to me all the time so that's probably it."

"Probably."

* * *

><p>Satsuki entered the Manor straight after school due to Nui practically kidnapping her. 'I'll have to get her later,' she thought to herself as she walked through the doors, only to be approached by Rei Hoomaru, her mother's secretary.<p>

"Miss Satsuki, the CEO has requested that you meet her in the bathhouse."

Satsuki glared at her as a shiver went down her spine. Inhaling deeply, she replied, "Of course. Thank you." Rei bowed slightly as the young Kiryuin disappeared from sight into the large maze of the mansion.

As Satsuki arrived, the bath had already been prepared and her mother could be seen sitting near one of the statues in the water. As quickly as she arrived, she undressed in half that time, for she knew her mother never liked to wait on people. Ever. She learned that the hard way all of those years ago.

"How are your grades?" Ragyo's voice echoed in one of the many large rooms of the Manor. They were in the bathhouse as steam rose everywhere. The room itself was large; statues in many sides of the room. One even stood proudly at the center of the bath, creating a mini fountain that poured the steaming water into the pool. Ragyo watched as Satsuki took her place across from her, steam clouding her vision slightly.

"They're high as always, Mother," Satsuki said, shifting uncomfortably in the water.

"Keep them up. You'll soon join me in REVOCS, Satsuki. I can't have a slacker for a daughter," Ragyo smirked. "What shall I do about that Ryuko? Her grades waver constantly. I can't have that."

Satsuki stared at her mother, and while she would not show it outwardly, she was afraid of what her mother might even think about doing. "Mother."

Ragyo's train of thought became interrupted by her daughter's voice and she looked down at her. "What is it, Satsuki?"

"Is it time yet?" She hoped it would stall her plans, at least for a little while; anything to distract her mother, she'd do it.

Satsuki watched as her mother's cynical smirk crept its way on her face and she chuckled deeply. "My, someone's been rather impatient these days. You know what to do."

"Yes, Mother."

* * *

><p>Ryuko took off her shoes with Mako in tow behind her. She noticed Satsuki's shoes weren't there and simply shrugged it off. 'She's probably at the mansion again. More freedom for me then.' Mako followed Ryuko to her room and hopped on her bed as Ryuko opened her laptop to go to her usual chat site.<p>

"Is she online?" Mako asked, chewing on her last piece of candy that was supposedly for her brother. Not any more it wasn't.

Ryuko shrugged as she logged into her account. "I don't know. I'll find out now."

* * *

><p><strong>Senketsu: hey, jun.<strong>

_**Notice:** User Junketsu is not available._

* * *

><p>Ryuko sighed and rested her chair back. "She's not on." Part of her felt sad, but she did know that everyone had their separate lives to live other than behind a screen all the time. It didn't matter to her anymore because she was going to meet up with her next Friday anyways. She tapped her foot against the ground as she stared at the screen once more. 'She's probably busy or something.'<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whale. That's chapter two for you guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! I really loved reading them. They made my day and I couldn't wait to write this new chapter. Of course she's busy, Ryuko. Gawsh, gurl. Anyways, guys, throw a review my way and let me know what you think! Until next time~**


	3. Love?

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kill La Kill nor will I ever._

* * *

><p>Ryuko woke up at around five in the afternoon to an eerie silence. She sat up slowly in her bed, looking at her clean room. 'I guess Satsuki cleaned this place up,' she thought to herself as she slowly sat up. "What am I going to do today?" She scratched the side of her head and let a free yawn loose. The buzzing of her phone on the nightstand caught her attention though. Picking it up, she saw Mako's name on the caller id.<p>

"Hey, Mako."

"Hey, Ryuko! Want to come over? My mom's making her special mystery croquettes and told me to invite you over!"

Ryuko paused and took a look around her room. She did have nothing to do all day, not to mention the house was empty; she was also a bit hungry given the loud growl that erupted from her stomach.

"Sure, Mako. I'll be over quickly. Tell Guts not to eat my share of the croquettes this time though!"

Mako laughed on the other line before responding. "I'll try, but he's a fighter for what he wants!"

Ryuko smiled as she hung up and put her feet on the floor. A shiver went through her. It was fucking cold. 'Mental note to self: wear socks on Saturdays.' She walked to her closet and examined what to wear. Finally deciding on something, she chose a simple pair of black jeans with a red t-shirt. "This'll have to do," she muttered to herself as she slipped her clothes on. She didn't even think twice about picking up her old clothes off the floor. Before she left, she made sure everything was off and closed the door behind her as she made her way towards the Mankanshoku's house.

* * *

><p>"Satsuki, are you even there?" Nonon's voice practically yelled into Satsuki's ear as the rest looked at their friend in concern.<p>

"Hm?" She simply hummed in response, never looking up from staring her steaming coffee down.

"You've stared at your coffee for ten minutes, Satsuki. What's got you so preoccupied?" Ira had noted the change in Lady Satsuki's behavior and it worried him. The past few days she'd been in and out of it, occasionally zoning out of a conversation to explore her own thoughts.

"If something's wrong, you can always talk to us," Uzu piped up, pumping a fist in the air which would've earned him an insult from Nonon, but the Smurf was more absorbed with Satsuki to even care about the Monkey.

"I just have a lot on my mind. Thank you for the concern though," she said, finally bringing the coffee to her mouth for a drink. The liquid that was once hot was almost cold in her mouth. She scrunched up her nose in disgust. "It's gone cold," she muttered, "I was thinking too long." They all watched as she simply tossed the cup into the trashcan.

"We would've gotten you another one," Hoka said, zipping his jacket back up to look back down at his phone.

"I didn't want it anyways."

Nonon watched her friend closely as she exchanged glances with the Toad and Monkey from across the table. Every now and then Hoka looked up to join the trio as the Satsuki before them seemed to fade away. This always happened, of course; no matter how many times her cycle would occur, they were always worried. It happened once or twice every few months. The Satsuki they knew would slowly grow into the opposite, as if she were in some other world of her own. They knew much about their friend, but nothing of what her mother did.

Nonon knew that something was happening to her friend at home. She had begun to change ever since middle school, Nonon had tried talking to her friend, but the topic would always get changed. After a while she just gave up, but the others knew well of her behavior. It wasn't anything hidden; almost anyone could tell something was going on. None of them would ever figure it out though, what was really happening. They all assumed she was just going through a phase, or so they liked to believe.

"So, how's Matoi been adjusting?" Ira asked, hoping to clear the dead air.

"Loud-mouthed as usual. She's either always in her room, at school, or with Mako. She's never once came to me for anything other than school or for food." Satsuki rested her chin on the palm of her hand as she stared outside the window. "A year ago I was somewhat excited to finally meet the sister my father had told me about when I was little, but she was so _detached. _She immediately gave off vibes that she didn't like where she was now. I don't blame her because I wouldn't want my _family_ either, but I just wish she'd seek me out more as much as she seeks that laptop of hers."

That was probably the most they've heard Satsuki speak her mind about home, not that they were complaining. It was refreshing to have some of Satsuki's real comments on things about her personal life.

"Just have her fight you," Uzu said, a smile on his face as he imagined the two going at like.

"I don't think that will help, Sanageyama." Ira gave Uzu his usual glare; the one he'd give the delinquents at school. This only caused Uzu to laugh harder, remembering how many students pissed themselves when Gamagori entered their classrooms.

"Take her out to buy a new computer game. She's always playing on that thing when she's with us." Hoka looked up from his phone as Nonon looked up at him.

"That's actually not a bad idea, Dog. And here I thought you were just good for fetching things. Good boy," Nonon said with a grin on her face, patting Hoka on the head as he flinched slightly.

"Stay away, Snake. Whatever's keeping your hair that shade of pink is starting to fog my glasses up."

"What's that supposed to mean? What's the gel brand you use, _highlighter_?"

Satsuki smiled as her friends bickered. All the while, Ira inched closer to Satsuki to whisper something to her.

"Should I stop them?"

She shook her head as she watched the two go on, drawing attention from the entire coffee shop to look on them. "It's making my day."

"She's a pink smurf!" Uzu chimed in, apparently wanting to get slapped.

"Stay out of this, Monkey!" Nonon shouted at him, causing him to spill his coffee over his pants. "Aw, come on! I just bought these things!"

"Really? I thought your grandfather gave you those."

Uzu glared down at her. "I would beat you to a pulp if you weren't already one."

It seemed as if Hoka had completely abandoned the argument since he returned to typing on his phone furiously. "Satsuki, I have it ready," he said, catching her attention as she inched closer to his screen as a video of a walking Ryuko came into view.

"You're stalking Ryuko now, Satsuki?" Uzu grinned as Satsuki's eyebrows seemed to grow; if that was even possible. He continued, "Waifu alert."

"Keep talking, Sanageyama. I'll sew those eyes of yours shut in your sleep." Satsuki threatened him and loved the look on his face as he looked down and muttered a 'sorry.'

"Lady Satsuki has a reason for doing this, Sanageyama. If you hadn't been busy yesterday challenging every student that walked past to fight you, you might have heard our discussion," Ira said, clearing his throat before continuing, "Lady Satsuki wants to keep an eye on her sister because of Ragyo. Knowing her whereabouts makes her feel safer; we avoid her getting distracted. The last thing she needs is more on her already stuffed plate."

Nonon looked at the screen and chuckled. "The Underachiever is visiting the other Underachiever."

Satsuki pinched the bridge of her nose. "I need to help her get her grades up. She's a smart girl. She just needs to apply her self more."

"Monkey, you should join Ryuko and maybe you'll learn something from Satsuki."

"Sticks and stones, Q-tip," Uzu said, resting his back against the chair as he closed his eyes.

"Hoka, can you set that up with all of our phones?" Satsuki asked, never once taking her face off the screen.

"Don't underestimate me, Miss Satsuki. This is my specialty."

* * *

><p>"Mako, open up!" Ryuko shouted, ringing the doorbell for the fifth time when Mataro opened the door.<p>

"Heya, Ryuko! Hurry and come in. Guts has already started eating your food."

Ryuko groaned as she practically ran into the house. She saw Guts going crazy over her croquettes and she threw her jacket at the thing, sending him on his back as the jacket blinded him temporarily.

"Stop eating my food, you greedy bastard!"

Ryuko sat down and joined the rest of the Mankanshoku's as they all devoured their croquettes. Mako walked into the room with a towel on her head as she sat down next to Ryuko.

"Ryuko, when did you get here?"

"No time for talking. Must eat food," Ryuko's muffled voice caused some pieces of the croquettes to fall on the floor as Guts began to enjoy his share of her leftovers.

"Little late for that question, Sis."

"Ryuko, Mako was telling me that you have a date this Friday," Mrs. Mankanshoku said with a smile on her face, nearly causing Ryuko to choke on her food.

"I-It's not a date!" Ryuko's face was pink as she tried defending herself. "It's just two friend's meeting up. That's it!"

Mrs. Mankanshoku inched closer to Ryuko and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay if you're nervous, Sweetie."

Ryuko buried her face into her hands. 'There will be no end to this constant teasing,' she told herself, not feeling hungry anymore due to the current herd of butterflies causing chaos in her stomach.

"You win, Guts. Eat up," she said, setting her plate on the ground as the dog went at her croquettes as if he'd never eaten before.

"Ryuko's in loooooooove," Mako teased, a smile on her face as she nudged her friend as if to get the hint.

"In love, with who?!" Mako's dad finally decided to join their lively conversation.

"Agh! No one!" Ryuko face-planted the table in frustration. Her face was probably the same shade of the red highlight in her hair by now.

"Relax, Ryuko. You've still got like six more days until you finally meet her!" Mako said encouragingly.

"Who knows what will happen in those six days, Ryuko."

Ryuko groaned as she ran a hand through her hair. "That's what worries me the most now."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean the sound doesn't work?! I need to know the details!" Nonon shouted angrily at Hoka as he fiddled with his device. "And you call yourself <em>skilled<em>. I'm ashamed of you, Dog!"

"It's fine, Nonon. I doubt there was anything interesting in that conversation anyways," Satsuki said, knowing that she actually did want to hear that conversation. She had never seen her sister so flustered before.

"How does that crap even work, Hoka?" Uzu asked, examining his stained pants as if there were nothing more interesting to look at.

"There are cameras everywhere, Uzu. Think about it," Hoka said for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Can you get the sound working soon though?" Ira asked. Satsuki mentally thanked him for saving her the trouble of asking that question.

"It had a few bugs, but it will start working soon enough." Hoka fiddled with a few more buttons on the phone as some sound seeped through the speakers. "Music to my ears."

Everyone stared at the screen intensely. It seemed as if Ryuko was getting ready to leave. Nonon smacked the back of Hoka's head. "I had potential demands, Dog!"

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the meal, Mrs. Mankanshoku!" Ryuko waved at the family as they all gave her a hug.<p>

"Anytime, Ryuko. And remember what I told you." She gave Ryuko a wink before closing the door, not letting Ryuko finish.

Ryuko sighed. "They're crazy," she muttered, "Love? Nah," she said with a chuckle as she walked down the street towards the road that led to their house. "I wonder if Satsuki's home by now." She shook her head as she reminded herself how little time her sister even spent at the house when she wasn't doing her business. The rest of the walk Ryuko didn't say another word, much to the dismay of the Four Devas plus Satsuki. She kicked a few stray rocks as she went, too occupied with her thoughts. 'Only a few more days. But so much can happen in the time frame. What if she bails?'

She opened the door to the house slowly and confirmed her sister was still out. Taking off her shoes, she walked towards her room and shut the door behind her as she flopped down on the bed with a sigh. "I should sleep more," she said, taking a glance at her computer as she debated whether to check if she was on. 'Maybe she is on, but she's probably not. It's always this time of day that she's never on," she reminded herself. She buried her face into the pillow as she shut her eyes.

Little did she know of the figure waiting outside of her door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the short chapter guys! Well, it's short to me anyways. I'd add more, but I feel like the rest should belong in chapter four. Plus, the allergies are calling me to sleep and I really wanted to post this chapter. I don't even know if that last sentence was really needed up who knows. If you catch what's going on I salute you ;D Thank you for taking the time to read my fanfic and even giving me a review! Until next time~**


	4. Meeting

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Kill La Kill nor will I ever._

* * *

><p>The Elite Four observed the screen carefully as it began to glitch slightly. Hoka quickly brought the palm of his hand to Nonon's mouth before she could comment on it, indicating she should shut up. Satsuki's eyes seemed glued on the screen as the door to Ryuko's room slowly opened, revealing a very giggly Nui. They were all shocked as she strutted into the room as if it were hers.<p>

"What is Spawn doing there?" Uzu asked, observing her actions carefully as he was trying to overcome the shock.

The four stared intensely at Satsuki who was gritting her teeth in anger. They could see into her mask, even if it was a little crack.

"Lady Satsuki?" Ira stared down at her, hoping she'd acknowledge him. It seemed as if she were about to punch someone.

"I'm going home," Satsuki said, her voice changing pitch only slightly. They were all caught off guard as she sped out of the coffee shop.

Nonon stood up. "I'm going with her." Ira and Uzu stopped Nonon from following after Satsuki.

"Move it," she said as she looked to where Satsuki had left. She was gone now.

"Nonon, we'll be watching the screen. It appears that Lady Satsuki needs to do this alone. Do you think that we _want_ to let her go to that house alone?" Ira watched as she took her seat with a huff of protest.

"Dog, that sound better not stop working," she said threateningly.

Hoka looked up at Nonon with a smile on his face. "Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

><p>Nui giggled slightly as she observed Ryuko's sleeping figure. "My, Lady Ragyo was right. You are a cutie when you sleep." She inched closer to Ryuko's bed, kneeling in front of the girl's face. She placed her finger on her own chin in thought. "Hm. What games are we going to play soon?" She looked around the plainly decorated room and a look of boredom washed over her face.<p>

"How horribly..._average_," she said, returning her focus back to Ryuko.

She lightly skimmed her fingers along the girl's raven locks and watched as Ryuko's light snores echoed in the room. 'Why would Lady Ragyo waste her time on you? I mean, you're cute and all, but Satsuki's better in that department.' Whatever sunlight was left in the room vanished after time. The room was now completely dark and Nui never once moved from her place. She continued in her ministrations, occasionally raking her fingers lightly against Ryuko's skin. It was only to draw _her_ here; of course they were watching. She wasn't an idiot. This made her chuckle deeper than her normal high-pitched tone as she heard the door to the house opening and closing.

"Look's like the fun's over, Ryu," she said teasingly as she waited for Satsuki to enter.

She was right because the door practically flew open as Satsuki came through the doorway. "What the fuck are you doing here?!" She half-shouted, grabbing Nui by her very pony tails and dragging her out of the room.

Nui faked a yelp as she watched the door to Ryuko's room close. "My, my, Sats. You seem mad. Did I do something?" she asked, pretending to sound confused as she brought a finger to her chin in thought.

"You know very well of what you're doing, Nui. You're playing with fire now so I suggest you leave."

"Wow! I would really _love_ to, Sats, but Lady Ragyo wants to see Ryuko at the mansion," she said with a giggle as Satsuki's eyes widened in horror.

"N–No," she choked out as she looked down at the ground.

"What was that?" Nui asked, cupping a hand over her ear as if she hadn't even heard Satsuki. "I couldn't hear correctly."

"I said no! She can't have Ryuko. Not now and not ever."

"Lady Ragyo wants some sort of punishment for her intolerant behavior," Nui said, skipping circles around Satsuki as she trembled in anger.

"Punish me." Her tone was back to its stiffness, mask repairing itself once more. Only she knows how many times she's been broken and pieced together by her own will.

Nui stopped skipping, tilting her head to look at Satsuki. "Punish you in Ryuko's place?" she asked with a giggle. "You've seemed to have grown attached to her very quickly, considering she never spends any real-time with you."

"She's my sister, and I'd do anything for her safety." By now, she was hovering over Nui's figure, glaring down at her. It had to work; it just had to.

Nui hummed in response happily. "Lady Ragyo will like this much more," she said as she walked towards the door before turning around, "You can't keep her safe forever, Sats. One day, Lady Ragyo and I will get tired of playing this game with you, and you'll just be some used toy that nobody wants to play with. Let that sink into your mind before you go off throwing your body at her."

Satsuki watched as the door closed and she waited a few minutes before she slumped to the ground, bringing her knees to her chest as she rested her head between them. She let a sigh loose as she buried her hands in her hair. 'It seems as if I keep digging this tunnel deeper for myself.' It was for Ryuko. Everything she did since her sister came back was for her. Satsuki would always be the one to cover Ryuko's sorry ass every time she slipped up and made Ragyo mad.

Satsuki knew that Nui was right. One day her mother would get tired of her and want to chase after Ryuko. She knew it wasn't because of Ryuko's grades. Yes, the girl did need to study more, but Satsuki knew that Ragyo used this as an excuse to get even remotely close to Ryuko in that way. A groan of frustration escaped Satsuki's mouth as she rested her head against the wall behind her.

"Forget what you saw and heard," she said, obviously gesturing the comment to the Elite Four. She knew they had heard and seen everything that had gone down. By now they've most likely pieced together everything that was wrong with her and she was glad that they were watching from afar. If they had seen it happen in person, she wouldn't know how to explain her way out of any of their suspicions.

* * *

><p>It was quiet in Aikuro Mikisugi's office as Tsumugu sat at his desk scribbling stuff in his notebook. Ryuko, however, appeared spaced out and in her own world before Tsumugu toosed a crumbled piece of paper at her head.<p>

"Huh?"

"Have you seen anything new yet?" Aikuro asked her, pulling out the notes he'd gathered in the year of his boss's death.

"If I had heard anything new I would've told you by now." Ryuko was getting annoyed at her father's former subordinates. When she found out that her very home room teacher was an undercover agent for Nudist Beach, the rebel group her father created to ruin Ragyo's plans, she felt shocked nonetheless. Ever since her father died, they've worked together to try to figure out who did it.

Aikuro and Tsumugu already had an idea on who it was, but they would never show the information to Ryuko. They needed more time and more information, especially information.

"Anything out of the ordinary?" Tsumugu joined in as he stared at Ryuko through his sunglasses.

"Well, I could've sworn I heard Satsuki yelling at someone while I was asleep, but I'm not sure," she muttered, scratching her chin as she thought of who it might have been.

"Interesting," Aikuro said with a hum as he and Tsumugu exchanged a glance. "Well, Ryuko, thank you for the info. We'll tell you if anything new comes up."

Within seconds, she was shoved out the door and given no time to even respond.

"Do you think it was her?" Tsumugu asked.

"Who, Satsuki?" Tsumugu nodded as Aikuro placed a hand on his neck. "No, she seems the opposite actually. It was probably the other three's doing."

"Right." He paused. "When are we going to tell her?"

Aikuro turned to face the picture of Ryuko's father in the corner of the room. "I think she should find out on her own. She is rather dense so it'll take a while for that to happen."

* * *

><p>Ryuko took her shoes off and saw that Satsuki's were already there. She checked the clock and her eyes widened at the time itself. "Four already. I really need to stop going to that whack-job's office to do nothing all day." She muttered, realizing she had just missed an entire day of school because of them. Oh she was definitely going to get it from Satsuki. As she walked towards the kitchen to grab a glass of water, she found Satsuki asleep with her head resting on the table.<p>

"Looks like someone knocked out after school," she muttered as a phone began to buzz. She checked her own and found that it wasn't the culprit; it was Satsuki's. She walked towards the table as she checked Satsuki's phone and looked at the caller id. 'Blondie, huh?' She debated on whether she should pick the phone up, but finally settled on answering it.

"Hello."

"Ryuko? Is your sister home?"

Ryuko let a snort out. "Of course she's home, why else would I have her phone?"

"Thank heavens," she heard him say on the other line. She heard a few more other sighs of relief and figured that she was on speaker.

"Why the question?" she asked, suddenly remembering his question.

"Lady Satsuki wasn't at school today. We've called her for hours with no answer. We even dropped by the house an hour ago and she wasn't even there."

"Well she's here now so I'll have her call back later."

"Matoi wa–" She hung the phone up as she poked Satsuki in the shoulder slightly.

No budge. She attempted to find where her sister's face was beneath all of her hair when she found it. "Someone needs a hair tie," she muttered as she examined her face. She looked like she ran a couple of miles without stopping. Her nose scrunched up. 'Someone's really sweaty. I wonder where she had been today. I mean, I know where _I_ was, but I don't know where _she _was_.'_

After nudging her sister with no success for about five minutes, she sighed at what she was going to do next. She pushed the chair away from the table and eventually placed Satsuki on her back with a grunt. "No more snacks for you," she said as she walked to where her sister's room was. She took a moment to look around at it. There was probably only a very small handful of times she'd been in here, but it never once changed.

The walls were a sky blue, unlike the walls in the Kiryuin Manor, and she had pictures of her father before his appearance changed. She had to come here more often. The only picture Ryuko had of him was when he looked like some creepy scientist. As she reached the bed, she gently laid Satsuki on the mattress. She tugged on the ends of the blanket and placed them over Satsuki before she left with a smile on her face. The ends of Satsuki's mouth curled up into a smile as she heard Ryuko leave her room. 'I'll have to thank her later,' she thought to herself as she pulled her phone out and hid under the covers.

Ryuko had sat down in her chair and opened up her laptop. "Long time no see, Darling," she muttered quietly as she clicked on a new window. "I guess I'll watch a movie on here or something." Her fingers clashed against the keys lazily as she typed in the name of the movie she wanted to watch. Sitting back in her chair, she watched as the screen went into full mode and her movie began to play.

* * *

><p>After the first hour, Ryuko had fallen asleep and woke up by a family beeping sound from her computer. "Huh?" She shot up as she sound continued. "Oh shit," she muttered as she closed out the movie and saw her messages.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Junketsu: Hey, Senketsu. Sorry I haven't been on lately.<strong>

_Message sent 28 minutes ago..._

**Senketsu: oh crap i'm realllly sorry for the late reply, jun. it's okay really, i haven't been on in a while either...you must be busy and all.**

_Junketsu is typing..._

* * *

><p>Ryuko sat back in her chair as she tapped her foot against the ground. It really has been a while since they talked. How many days were left? 'Let's see...If today's Monday, I just have like four more days,' her hands dropped. In four more days she was going to meet her. Sure Ryuko felt excited , but as she realized how close she was, she couldn't help but feel really nervous. What would she even wear? Should she buy her a gift as a welcome? 'Yeah, Ryuko. Do that. Gift. Gift is good,' she told herself as she imagined what she would get her. Her eyes darted back to the screen for the reply.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Junketsu: It's completely fine. Yes, you could say that I've been sadly been busy... You haven't forgotten about Friday have you?<strong>

**Senketsu: ha! as if i'd forget about meeting you. it's been on my mind a lot lately.**

* * *

><p>Ryuko frowned a bit. 'What if she thinks that I don't want to meet with her? Ugh, Ryuko. You totally type that out sooo wrong..' She slapped herself a few times before she checking the screen once more.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Junketsu: Are you nervous? Because if you are we don't have to meet if it's bothering you.<strong>

**Senketsu: nonono of course i still want to meet. it's just really getting to me at how close i am to actually meeting you.**

**Junketsu: Oh... I'm actually happy. It'll probably be the best thing that's happened this week for me.**

**Senketsu: you've had a bad week?**

* * *

><p>Ryuko waited for at least ten minutes for Junketsu to reply. She watched as the screen went from <em>'Junketsu is typing...'<em> to nothing. She wondered if this was a touchy subject for the other. 'Should I change the subject so that she doesn't feel uncomfortable? Gah. What if you hit a nerve. Nice one, Ryuko.'

* * *

><p><strong>Junketsu: Bad is an understatement. Friday will probably be the only highlight of my week.<strong>

**Senketsu: we could meet up more if you want, get you away from whatever's bothering you.**

**Junketsu: True, but I have to worry about my younger sibling.**

**Senketsu: they could tag along too. i really don't mind, unless they're the reason you're having a bad week then it's a big no**

**Junketsu: It's not their fault. I have to go now, but I'll message you soon. Bye.**

**Senketsu: oh. okay bye!**

* * *

><p>Ryuko closed her laptop with a sigh. At least she talked to her. She heard her stomach growl and checked her clock. "Almost six, huh?" Slowly opening the door, she smelled meat being cooked. Satsuki must have woken up a while ago if she was already cooking. She practically darted out of her room and flew into the kitchen where the smell was calling her.<p>

"Sit," Satsuki said, rather ordered her to do, but Ryuko obeyed anyways.

"Blondie called you earlier. Your friends were calling you all day while you were playing hooky," she said as she watched Satsuki's figure turn stiff and she could see a slight tremble in her arm as she moved the meat on the pan.

"I wasn't playing hooky, Ryuko," she said as she searched for the plates in the pantries as set them at the table. Only two plates. 'I guess hairspray squad isn't coming tonight. Hallelujah.'

"Then what were you doing?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her. One day she was going to get slapped by her sister for this.

"I was..._busy._" Satsuki gave Ryuko a look that told her not to ask anymore questions as she brought the pan over. She practically flung the slab of meat on Ryuko's plate and slammed the thing into the sink with a sigh.

Ryuko shuffled her feet under the table awkwardly. She had never seen her sister lose her cool with her; it was normally only with Nui and she held back. "I'm sorry," she mumbled quietly as she began to eat her food in silence. For once, she was eating her food as if she weren't an animal in the wild. Satsuki took note of this and felt a tad guilty for letting loose. Shaking her head, she poured herself a glass of water and sat down at the table.

"You're not going to eat?" Ryuko asked, noticing her sister's empty plate.

"I guess not. This water will be just fine," she said, taking another sip from the glass as she watched her sister place her utensils down. Ryuko grabbed Satsuki's empty plate and replaced the now empty spot with her plate.

"You can have mine. I'm pretty tired anyways." Ryuko left the kitchen quickly to avoid any discussion on why Ryuko should keep her meal, but she just felt compelled to give Satsuki her food. 'Sister's look out for each other,' she told herself as she closed the door to her room and buried herself underneath her pillow.

Satsuki stared down at the plate and was going to take it to Ryuko's room when her own stomach growled. 'Should I eat it or should I just give it back to her?' It seemed as if her stomach could feel the hesitation and gave her a louder growl than the last. 'She did say to have it,' she thought with a smile as she began to eat her food.

* * *

><p>Ryuko groaned as the horrid study hall was nearly over. 'Study hall kills so badly,' she told herself as she watched Mako scribble something down on a piece of paper quickly. She studied her friend curiously as she watched Mako crumble the paper up and toss it at her. Ryuko stared at the paper for a few seconds before opening it and reading the text.<p>

_You excited? c; c; c;_

Ryuko looked back at Mako and whispered, "Seriously, Mako? Excited about what? This is study hall."

She watched as Mako slapped her hand towards her forehead. "After today, you just have Thursday and Friday to worry about before meeting her!" she quietly shouted with two fists in the air as some students gave her a glare that meant for her to pipe it down.

Ryuko's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Of course I'm excited, Mako," she called back and covered her face in trying to hide heron growing blush. She had spent her entire afternoon on Tuesday picking out a gift for Junketsu. After hours of skimming through stores, she finally decided on buying her a blue scarf to go with the red one she also purchased that day.

As the bell rang, Mako jumped up and down as she stood next to Ryuko's desk, waiting for her friend to gather all of her books. "C'mon, Ryuko. I'm hungry!" Mako smiled widely as Ryuko swung her bag over her shoulder.

"Let's go. Satsuki's probably at home by now. We'll just eat what she has made," she said as watched Mako nod and run ahead of her. "Mako, wait! It's the other way!"

She watched Mako run in the other direction as she shook her head on how her friend acted. "She's something else," she mumbled quietly with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Satsuki's phone buzzed and she checked the caller id. She sighed as the person calling was the last she wanted to even speak with.<p>

"What is it, Ryuko?"

"Mako and I are coming home, and she was wondering what you made this time around." In the back Satsuki would've sworn she heard Mako screeching. 'She needs help,' she told herself as she groaned at the fact that she forgot to make dinner.

"I'm sorry, Ryuko. I forgot to make dinner. Just order in some pizza."

"Why don't you? Aren't you home?"

Satsuki stared at the door in front of her for a few minutes before replying. "No, I'm visiting Mother. I won't return tonight or the night after. So don't wait up." She heard Ryuko sigh as she told Mako about her sister's absence.

"Alright. See you later."

Satsuki turned her phone off as she opened the door to the mansion, immediately being hugged by Nui.

"Sats, just in time! Lady Ragyo and I were starting to get rather bored and thought you weren't going to keep your word."

"Why would I go against my word, Nui?" Satsuki asked. She became past this point and just wanted to get this over. This was, however, going to be the longest two days of her life. It seemed as if the days she had to go away were always increasing.

Nui shrugged her shoulders as she guided Satsuki towards a part of the mansion she was never allowed to enter. "Where are we going, Nui?" She asked, suddenly feeling a wave of chills course through her body.

Nui only giggled in response as she led Satsuki through two enormous doors that had its own set of staircases. "Pick one, Sats."

Satsuki looked at Nui, her right hand trembling slightly as she went with the right staircase.

The walk was a rather long one. How long had she been going down these stairs? Thirty minutes at best? The downside was that she couldn't see a damn thing. She just had to trust her feet not to fail her as she took every step down the stairs with caution. She was about to stop altogether and just go back up when she saw a small light in the distance. As she got closer that small light turned into a blob and that blob turned into a large orange glow that was in the lowest level of the mansion.

Her eyes widened as she saw her mother at the end of her path, the usual cynical grin plastered on her face. She was expecting the punishment for Ryuko's part to be what Satsuki had suffered through these years. The usual 'purification' garbage her mother always shoved into her mind. But this was different. Her blood ran cold as her feet wouldn't stop walking towards where she needed to go.

To say she had goosebumps was an understatement as she examined the rather large room. In the center was something that she herself couldn't tell what it was. This thing before her was enormous. Its yellow-orange glow only brought on more fear into her heart as she saw many tools spread across the walls of the room. This room was different. The walls weren't white or covered in self-portraits. The walls were a mixture of black and red as the many torturing tools were the only decoration.

She didn't know when or how, but her mother was already behind her, hands moving from her hips to her breasts as she whispered into her ear, "We won't use those tools today, Darling. We'll be using these," Ragyo said, gesturing towards the table stacked with whips.

Satsuki would've swallowed in fear, but she found that her body wasn't functioning right. Everything was going against her now and she couldn't understand why. Her mind told her to run, and like hell she wanted to; her body wouldn't budge as she was on the verge of tears. But she wouldn't give her mother this satisfaction. So while she panicked on the outside, she remained as neutral as ever on the inside. Her resolve would've stayed put had she not looked down at her now chained arms and feet.

She watched as her mother set the stool at the backs of her knees as she urged Satsuki to sit down. It all happened in a blur as she complied, heart racing at this point. A lump formed in her throat as her mother grabbed a whip with around three tails attached to it.

"Now, for this game, you can't fall off the stool. Nothing's holding you still, though. If you do fall, I'll have to punish you with the tools over there," she said, gesturing towards her favorite toys on the far right table.

Satsuki shakily nodded as she gripped the sides of her stool and readied herself for the worst. She waited for five minutes and five minutes turned into ten as she waited painfully for her mother to strike, but she never did. Hearing the silence in the room, part of her began to relax as she calmed her breathing down. That was her mistake. She felt the whip strike her back and her vision temporarily went white as pain strung through every nerve.

"Tsk. These clothes are keeping me from my fun. I'll just take them off if I want to hear your screams," Ragyo said with a chuckle as she grabbed her knife and began slicing away at the backs of her clothing. It would've been easier to just take the damn clothes off, but Ragyo didn't want easy.

Satsuki shivered as the cold air tickled her freshly whipped back. She soon met again with the whip and she tried not to scream, only letting a small yelp escape her lips. As the whip struck her back for the third time, she felt tears sting at the edge of her eyes.

"Scream for me, Satsuki," Ragyo whispered into her daughter's ear as she brought the whip with a stronger grip than the one before. Ragyo laughed as her daughter screamed with every strike offered. "That's right, Satsuki. Keep screaming."

'It's for Ryuko..' she told herself. Strike. 'It's all for her, Satsuki,' she repeated. Strike. 'Sisters look out for each other.' It all rang throughout her mind. Strike. Satsuki's breath became ragged as her body trembled furiously. It seemed as if the air kept getting colder as she felt the chains hugging her arms and legs rather tightly. Her head was down at this point, and never once did she let go of the stool. Not once.

She felt herself slipping in and out of consciousness from the pain when she heard her mother's voice once more. "Shall we take a bath?" Ragyo asked with a deep chuckle as her hands roamed behind Satsuki.

"Y–Y–Yes, Mother," Satsuki choked out her words as she felt her bindings come loose and her mother's arms wrapped around her. She closed her eyes as she felt herself being guided along the mansion once more.

At this point she didn't care where she went to. The pain had stopped, and that was all that matter for the time being. She felt warmth course over her as the steam from the bath clung to her skin. Satsuki let herself go as she felt her mother rest her aching back against the water.

"I'll make you pure once more, _Darling_," her voice echoed throughout Satsuki's mind, and she was glad. She was glad that she saved Ryuko from all of this.

* * *

><p>"Mako stop hogging all the pizza!" Ryuko shouted as Mako had already downed her half of the pizza and was going for Ryuko's.<p>

"But, Ryuko~! I'm really really hungry!" She whined as she shoved one of Ryuko's slices into her mouth as tears streamed down her face.

"Ugh. Fine! I'll call in for some more," she said, walking towards the kitchen to grab the phone.

"Ryuko, it's back on!" Mako shouted happily as Ryuko dropped the phone on the floor and let her eyes glue themselves on the screen.

"Which episode is this?" Ryuko asked as she looked at Mako from the corner of her eyes.

"I think it's Book Three Episode One now."

They both stared at the screen with wide smiles on their faces as the _Legend_ _of Korra_ played. So they sat there watching their television show for the next four hours as apart of their Avatar Marathon; considering they haven't even finished watching the original show. After the fourth hour, Ryuko threw the remote at the tv in anger.

"What the fuck was that?!" She shouted, kicking everything in her way while Mako banged her head against the ground. "What kind of ending is that, creators?!"

Mako sobbed as she downed the rest of Ryuko's cold pizza. "Not fair!" Mako shouted with her muffled voice as pizza sauce started flowing out of her mouth.

"Yeah, of course Tenzin is happy. 'Look my daughter shaved her head like daddy!' Like what the fuck?" She groaned as she flopped on the floor. "I hate this show so much. I never want to watch it again."

Mako looked at Ryuko and grabbed the remote again as she scrolled through their recordings. "Ryuko."

"Hm?"

"Want to re-watch books one and two?"

"Play that shit already."

* * *

><p>The following day the pair of friends fell asleep in nearly all of their classes. Most of the teachers didn't notice, and some just decided to give the two extra homework instead; it was the period before their gruesome study hall. To their dismay, Ira Gamagori decided to pay his usual surprise visits in on the lower classes and found the said pair asleep as the teacher gave out important notes for their upcoming exams.<p>

"Matoi! Mankanshoku! Come with me this instant!" His loud, booming voice echoed in the small classroom as all eyes darted on the two girls who were screaming from being woken up.

"The fuck, Blondie? I was taking a nap!" Ryuko shouted back, her voice clouded with sleep.

She was about to insult the large blonde some more when she felt the large pair of hands hoist her on his shoulders.

"H–Hey! Let go!" She shouted in protest as he did the same for Mako.

"Whoopee! Free rides!" Mako yelled in excitement as he began leading them towards the room where the Elite Four always spent their days when they weren't in class.

"Oh look, Monkey, it's your people," Nonon's groggy voice ended with a high tone as she laughed at her own comment.

"Keep your tongue in your mouth, Snake!" Uzu shouted back as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Ira set the girls down next to Nonon and stared at them with arched brows.

"What's wrong, Blondie? You gonna tell me why you dragged me over here or not?" Ryuko was annoyed that he woke her up from her nap just to dance around the farm animals.

"What did you do to Lady Satsuki?" Ira asked, rather said. It seemed as if he was accusing her of something bad. What even.

"The fuck's that supposed to mean?"

Nonon slapped herself in the face. "Monkey, I doubted you. It seems that Ryuko's actually below you in intelligence."

"Congratulations, Sanageyama," Hoka said with a smile as he had chosen to abandon his jacket for today.

"Good job, Uzu!" Mako shouted, pulling out party poppers from who knows where and started pulling on the strings.

"I hate you all," Uzu said with a frown on his face as he searched his bag for a book to read.

"You really don't know do you?" Nonon asked with a monotonous tone in her voice.

"Can someone please stop fucking around with me?" Ryuko was getting worried now. Had Satsuki not come to school the day before as well? No, she was definitely there.

"Lady Satsuki normally tells us when she leaves, but this time she left us with a note on her desk that said she wouldn't be returning until Friday. Was this your doing?" Ira asked as he towered over Ryuko in trying to intimidate her. He failed of course. Just like Satsuki, Ryuko never let herself slip in front of her opponent.

"Not my _doing_ at all, Blondie. When I called her she told me that she was visiting dear _Mother_ and wouldn't be back until Friday. So I'm about as in the dark as you all are now." Ryuko glanced over at Mako who had surprisingly fallen asleep given the short amount of time they'd been there and shrugged it off.

"So it's like that now," Hoka said, his expression changing for only a few seconds before it reverted back to his normal look of boredom.

"Why does she never let anyone help her with this?" Uzu piped up, anger in his voice as he slammed his book on the desk.

"You're all mad? I am mad! I've known Satsuki since kindergarten and she's never once told me of what was going on! How do you think I feel?" Ryuko could tell that Nonon was very upset, and this only caused more worry to seep into her mind at all the possible outcomes. She never once, however, thought of what was really going on. No thoughts of her mother ever decided to play a part in the suspicions game.

"Guys, you're all starting to freak me out," Ryuko said, eyebrows furrowed together as she looked up at the four in the room, wondering what they really meant.

"Should we tell her?" Ira asked, looking and the other three to hear their opinions.

"Well, she is Satsuki's sister," Hoka said with a slight nod before continuing, "but if we tell her she could ruin everything."

"Tell me!" Ryuko shouted, but it seemed as if the four were completely in their own discussion circle as everyone ignored her.

"True. I vote no," Uzu said as he tossed his pen into the trash can.

"Considering the truth was kept from me all of this time I vote yes." Everyone was partly shocked at Nonon's choice and it was all left to Ira to choose.

He took in a deep breath. "Ryuko, the truth is, Satsuki loves reading yuri mangas."

Uzu covered his mouth as he began to laugh furiously.

Nonon's mouth was wide open as her last piece of Pocky fell on the floor to what Ira said.

Hoke, of course, was recording the thing for later amusement and Ryuko's face was priceless.

She was about as red as the highlight in her hair. He couldn't tell if that was from anger or from the shocking truth about her sister. 'Nice cover, Gamagori,' he thought to himself. The lie itself would buy them a lot of time. It would also earn him a beating from the Lady herself so that made him even happier.

"That's what this was all about?! Screw you all!" Ryuko shouted as she walked over to the couch on the far side of the room and lied down on it. "I'm taking my fucking nap so don't even bother waking me up because I'll wake up here and just go straight to class tomorrow!" As she sat down she eyed the large blonde from the corner of her eyes. 'I don't talk to Satsuki that well, but even I know that's bullshit. I wonder what's really going on,' she thought to herself as she placed her arms under her head.

"Matoi, there's no school tomorrow," Hoka said with an annoyed expression. "Do I need to give you sticky notes to remember everything in your school life?"

"Eh. Probably, Highlighter-head," she said before closing her eyes to sleep.

After seventh period ended, the four watched both of them sleep and turned the lights off in the room before leaving. It was no use in waking them up if they were just going to rampage on how much they needed their precious sleep.

* * *

><p>When Satsuki woke up, she felt slightly numb, but the feeling soon faded as she was bombarded with a whole new level of pain. She groaned as she tried to sit up when she realized where she was. This was her mother's room. The walls were white like the rest of the house except the furniture was a yellow-orange, like an all too familiar object in the lowest level of the Kiryuin Manor.<p>

"Rise and shine, Satsuki," Ragyo said as she hovered over her daughter, her hands making a trail as she traveled up Satsuki's figure.

"What time is it?" Her eyes were wide as her voice came out as but a mere whisper.

Ragyo chuckled. "It's almost Friday. My, it seems as if you were screaming too much while I punished you."

Satsuki tried to sit up but found her arms and legs bound once more. "What the?" She croaked out as she heard her mother's laughter once more.

"It may almost be Friday, but I'm not done with you yet."

Satsuki glanced up around the room and saw the same table that was downstairs inside the room next to the bed. She felt her earlier whip marks stinging. The sheets beneath her body felt slightly moist as a light red had tinted it. Had she been bleeding the entire time without knowing? It didn't matter now. She watched her mother grab a smaller looking whip. It seemed to only have one tail. The only difference with this whip was that it had a small nail attached to it.

"You're going to love this whip," Ragyo's laughed echoed in the room as she tore the sheets away from her daughter, leaving her bare as she began to strike her without pause.

Every time the whip hit her skin, she watched as streaks of blood started appearing along her chest, her stomach. Tears flowed down her face as she tried her best not to scream out in pain. With every strike a yelp escaped her mouth as she seemed to have lost her voice by the tenth strike. She kept hope that it would all end soon; even though she would have to come back to this horrid mansion again.

Her hope was that Ryuko would never have to go through this. Ever. And as long as she was breathing, she would put up with all the pain. For her. So she grit her teeth as her mom joyously reveled in her pain, taking every minute of it in as the great Satsuki Kiryuin that mere fools feared was powerless in this state. Her mother's smile was wide as her once white sheets began to tint themselves a dark red with her daughter's blood.

After what felt like hours of being whipped, Satsuki felt a pause as her mother placed the whip back on its tray and turned towards her daughter.

"Let me clean you up," she said with a grin as Satsuki lied still. Her body felt numb. She could hardly breathe as pain was the only thin on her mind. Tears clouded her vision as she felt her mother disinfecting the new wounds.

A few minutes later, she felt the bindings on her come loose as the night before and was placed in a sitting position as her mother wrapped a gauze around her front and back side.

"Don't want Ryuko knowing of what you do when she's not around, now do you? Or do you want her to know that her sister throws her body at just anyone?"

Satsuki winced as her wounds were covered, blocking out her mother's words entirely. She wasn't sure on how she was going to get home without falling into some ditch. She watched from the corner of her eye as her mother pulled out a set of her old clothing. Carefully eyeing her as she quietly left the room, Satsuki wasted no time in covering herself up. Every time she moved a wave of pain coursed through her body. 'I should still have some of those pain killers registered at the pharmacy,' she thought to herself as she placed the remaining article of clothing onto her wounded body.

She found her phone on the nightstand and dialed for an all too familiar blonde.

"Lady Satsuki! Where are you?" His loud voice was enough to make her go deaf

"Pick me up, Gamagori," she said before she weakly hung up the phone and began walking outside of the room.

She hated this. She hated feeling weak, but this is how she was when stripped of everything. What surprised her more was on how she kept herself sane through all of this. It was an obvious reason though. Her top ambition in life. The one ambition she would not die without completing. She wanted to see her mother taken down for her horrid crimes. She knew everything. Her mother sometimes mistook her for a fool and that was sometimes her only advantage.

Satsuki took in the cold night air as she saw the pink car pulled up by the driveway of the mansion. A smile found its way on her face as four familiar figures led her to the car's front seat.

"You going to tell us what happened or are you going to wait another ten years to spill?" Nonon asked, obviously annoyed at her friend's poor choices.

"Are you seriously worried about that now, Snake?" Hoka chuckled as he practically pushed the smurf to the far end of the car before it started.

"I'm fine," Satsuki said, lying of course. What they didn't know wouldn't kill them.

"You're sister's about as dense as a concrete wall, Satsuki. I mean I can't believe that she actually believed the Toad when he said that you're into–"

"Say no more, Sanageyama unless you want me to leave you here!" Ira shouted. He wasn't in the mood to die at the hands of Satsuki just yet. He had someone to court.

"Drive me home, please." Satsuki was out of it alright. She tuned them all out and simply stared at the blurry objects they passed on their way towards her house.

Were they all still arguing? If they were she couldn't tell in the slightest. The car ride was probably one of the longest ones in her life as the images of her past two nights constantly replayed in her mind. She could still hear the crackling of the whip when it was raised, and the stinging sensation it left when it touched her skin. She shivered as she gripped her arms tightly, feeling the pain swell up again.

She realized that she was home when the car stopped and she said her good-byes to her friends before entering the house. Satsuki hadn't even bothered checking if Ryuko was home or not. She was exhausted and wanted to sleep until she was far away from her mother, but she knew that wasn't even remotely possible. So instead, she went into her room and wrapped the blankets securely around her body until she practically passed out on the mattress.

* * *

><p>Ryuko woke with a jolt as she checked where she was. "Still at school," she muttered as she watched Mako making paper airplanes and screaming when they crashed into something.<p>

"Oh, hi, Ryuko!" Mako waved at her friend as she joined her on the couch.

"So are you ready?" She asked, staring up at Ryuko with a wink.

"Ready for what, Mako?"

"For your date, Silly!" she said, lightly poking Ryuko on her head as if she were stupid.

"It's today?!"

"No, it's tomorrow; of course it's today!"

Ryuko cursed as she dug through her bags, looking for her laptop. She quickly opened it and typed in the website link.

* * *

><p><strong>Senketsu: hey<strong>

_Notice: User Junketsu is not_ available.

* * *

><p>Ryuko sighed as she waved her arms in the air with anger. She noticed something new on her screen. "Huh?" There was a red one on the mail icon and she quickly clicked it open. 'So she sent me a pm eh?'<p>

* * *

><p><span><em>Junketsu:<em>_ Hey, Senketsu. I wont be on for part of today but I'll meet up with you at the coffee shop across the street from Honnoji Acadmy. You know where that is right? Just wait for me there with that red scarf you've been talking about buying for months now. Be there at 2 p.m. Bye~_

* * *

><p>Mako squealed as she read what was on Ryuko's screen ,and Ryuko couldn't help but also join in. Today was the day she was finally going to meet Junketsu in person.<p>

"Shit, what time is it Mako?" Ryuko asked, looking for a clock around the room. Apparently sleep made her stupid, considering there was a clock on her laptop. She didn't get the memo.

"It's on your laptop, Ryuko!" Mako said with a gasp as she stared at the screen.

The pair looked at the time and back at each other. She had half an hour to get ready.

"Run, Ryuko!" Mako called out as Ryuko left everything in the seat and darted for the house. She had to get dressed. 'Don't forget the gift, Ryuko. Never forget the gift,' she repeated as she darted inside the house, never taking her shoes off.

"What to wear, what to wear," she mumbled repeatedly as she stared at her wardrobe. Jeans. Jeans would be nice. She chose the jeans she used to wear before actually receiving her school uniform.

She flung shoes everywhere as she searched for just the right pair. "Ha!" she exclaimed, finding the white culprits and tossing them on the bed. For the shirt she simply stuck with a simple white tee and her usual black jacket. "Red scarf, red scarf," she mumbled quietly as she remembered what bag it was in. Next to it was the blue scarf she bought for Junketsu. 'I hope she likes it,' she thought to herself as she grabbed her shoes and slipped them on before leaving the house.

* * *

><p>Ryuko waited on the outside tables of the coffee shop for over an hour after the scheduled time. She got cold so she pulled the hoodie over her head as she downed her fourth cup of coffee.<p>

"I wonder what's taking so long," she mumbled, checking her watch for the tenth time as the minutes went by slowly.

'Maybe something came up and she just couldn't make it,' she told herself. It was better than the 'she bailed on you' option. Her thoughts were sadly trailing off about Satsuki. 'Something else is happening, and they aren't telling me. I mean, yuri mangas? Seriously? They really think I'm _that_ stupid as to believe that?' She frowned at the thought. 'Now I feel guilty for meeting up with Junketsu when I'm supposed to be at home pestering Satsuki about what the hell is actually gong on.'

She shook her head as she watched the people around her. Some were laughing and some were on their devices, never once looking up at the other. The day was a good one, besides the fact that she had waited for over an hour and the fact that Satsuki was on her mind. If she wasn't meeting Junketsu today, she would've like how everything around her was. But she was worried. Junketsu either bailed or she had other things. She wanted to stick with the other option, but being bailed on constantly shoved itself back into her mind.

She felt determined to wait though, even if Junketsu didn't come. She was still going to wait. The time on her clock finally hit 3:00 p.m. and she sighed. Her thoughts crashed together by heavy breathing as a figure sat down in front of her.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I lost track of time," Junketsu said as she steadied her breathing.

Ryuko froze as she slowly looked up, only to find Satsuki sitting in front of her. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Y–You're Junketsu?" Her voice came out shaky and she watched as her sister's iron resolve and smile break away from her face as her eyes were about as wide as a set of headlights.

"Ryuko, you're Senketsu?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER. I want to apologize ahead of time if any of you found the torture scenes making you uncomfortable in any way. Wasn't my intent :( I have literally been writing this chapter all day just to get to this blasted meeting. I was determined for them to meet in chapter four, but then I got too into my writing and went over my specific word count. So I was like 'fuck it' and kept writing. This is probably one of the longest chapters I will ever post. I was going to end it nearly two torturing sessions ago, but I really wanted to write out this meeting. I felt that some parts went a little too fast but I'm probably right..or wrong. Whatever floats your boat. I don't know if you guys will like this chapter or not but I did enjoy writing it. Let me know what you think. And they make me happy. Berry happy. So read, review, and all that good stuff. Until the next chapter~!**


	5. Sister

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own kill la kill nor will I ever._

* * *

><p>"Ryuko, you're Senketsu?"<p>

It seemed as if time had frozen into place at that very moment. The pair refused to look away from the other in a state of disbelief.

"I've talked to you this entire year... Everything you told me, thinking I was someone else.. Would you have even told me that if you knew who I really was?" Satsuki asked. Was that hurt she sensed?

Ryuko looked down at her lap. "I just–I can't explain it, Satsuki. You and I both told each other things on that site that we never even told to each other in person. It's just so–" Ryuko groaned in frustration as she gently tugged on the ends of her hair.

She had waited so long for this meeting, only for it to end up being Satsuki. Don't get the wrong idea. Yes, Satsuki had her fair share of beauty, but to think that she had been with the one she was dying to meet was absurd. 'Holy fuck! Satsuki is Junketsu! Oh crap... I'm crushing on my sister?!' Ryuko felt her cheeks begin to turn pink and smacked herself in the forehead several times as Satsuki watched in confusion.

She wasn't better off herself. It seemed both of the sisters were getting their serving of frustration this day.

"Well, I waited this long," Ryuko muttered to herself as she pulled the bag on the table and pushed it towards Satsuki.

"What is this?" Satsuki asked as she stared the bag down questioningly.

"Look inside."

Satsuki pulled the bag on her lap and examined its contents. Her eyebrows furrowed together as she gently tugged at the wrapping paper. The moment she saw the scarf, Ryuko could see a smile tugging at the corner's of her mouth. Pulling out the blue scarf, Satsuki stared at it as she gently ran her fingers along its soft surface.

"You bought this for me?" Satsuki asked, looking up at Ryuko as she held the scarf close.

Ryuko nodded as she stared down at her lap. She was about to speak when the waitress came back with her coffee.

"You can have mine," Ryuko said as she pushed her new cup towards Satsuki. "I've had too many cups already."

Satsuki took the cup and drank it slowly, enjoying its warmth. "Thank you. I need the caffeine."

Ryuko cleared her throat as she scratched the back of her neck. "So, what held you up?" She felt as if she struck a nerve or asked something she wasn't supposed to at how Satsuki tensed up. If you looked closely you could watch as her jaw clenched and unclenched in thought.

"I overslept," she said flatly as she took another sip of her coffee.

"Were you doing some work at mother's house or something? Seriously, I could help you out if she's loading you up with work."

Satsuki stared at Ryuko, mouth slightly open to speak but nothing came out. 'I wish it was paperwork, Ryuko. I wish it was..' She simply shook her head as she waved a hand of dismissal at Ryuko. "It's nothing big, Ryuko."

Ryuko stared down at her lap. 'I feel so awkward.. What happens now? Do I scream? I can't possibly have a crush on Satsuki. Can I?' She felt her heart pounding furiously against her chest as she recalled everything Mako and her mother had told her about her feelings for the girl who was now her sister. 'I just have the best of luck for everything. If she knew what was going on she'd call me some pervert for even thinking about liking her in that way,' she thought to herself as she hesitatingly glanced up at Satsuki who was staring right through her, apparently lost in thought.

Satsuki stood up as she wrapped the scarf around her neck and threw her coffee away. "Well, we can't let this day go to waste can we," she said as she glanced back at Ryuko who was looking up at her. "What do you want to do?"

"Um..I don't know really. I actually hadn't planned past this point," Ryuko said with a nervous chuckle as she tightened her own scarf securely.

Satsuki shook her head as she tried to think of something other than going home and watching television. She continuously tried to ignore the throbbing pain on her back from the wounds of the day earlier, but it was all she could think about when she wasn't talking. A memory of what Hoka suggested she should buy Ryuko as a gift crept in her mind. She brushed the thought off.

"What did you and Mako do while I was gone?"

"Well, we had a marathon on our favorite show," she said looking down. "But we don't have to watch it! I don't know if you'll like it or not."

"Try me." Satsuki grabbed Ryuko's hand as they made their way home.

* * *

><p>"Lady Ragyo, the formula is ready," Rei said with a bow as she studied Ragyo's figure.<p>

"Wonderful," Ragyo said as she stood up from her chair and flashed a grin towards Nui. "Get the subjects ready for the tests."

Nui sat up with a giggle as she clapped her hands together. "Oui, Mama!" she exclaimed as she skipped down the steps of the large tower that was REVOCS headquarters.

"Status report on the subjects from yesterday, Hoomaru." Ragyo walked along the path Nui went down not so long ago, skipping through the charts of her life long experiments.

"Five of the six subjects died. Their bodies were not strong enough to withhold the earlier formula," Rei said as she readjusted her glasses.

Ragyo clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth in disappointment. "There's nothing to be done about those few. What about the one that survived?"

"He's in the recovery process. Shall we use the new formula on the surviving subjects from the previous projects?"

Ragyo stopped in her tracks as they neared the experimentation quarters. Looking back, she said, "Of course. If they can't handle the strength of the new formula, throw the bodies away in their usual shoot."

Rei bowed as she opened the door to the room, revealing hundreds of thousands of men dressed in white suits, poking men and women of athletic build with needles in various places. For nearly over twenty years, the REVOCS corporation has run under-the-table experiments on voluntary citizens. Ever since Ragyo had gotten her first taste of the very undeveloped serum she found, she craved for more; she wanted to make the perfect army to aid her in taking over the world basically.

She's been shooting herself up with a countless amount of drugs and chemicals to the point of practically forsaking her own humanity to become the perfect being, if there even is such a thing. But in Ragyo's mind, there would be a new age of human perfection. Over thousands of experiments on tens of thousands of people happened daily, most ending in death. Ragyo cares less about the failed subjects. She seeks perfection in her creation and doesn't care how many people have to fall for it to become flawless.

"Let's get to work!" Rei shouted at the suited men as they hovered over the tables with the new formula in hand.

Ragyo chuckled as she watched her serum take effect on the newly injected subjects. The occasional frown made its way towards her face as some began to have seizures and collapse to the ground, but the ones who gritted their teeth and pulled through helped her forget about the useless failures. "If they can't pull through on the serum that will carve way for the future, they will not apart of it."

"Yes, Ma'am!" The men shouted in unison as they never once stopped in their track of work.

"Wonderful," Ragyo said as she smiled widely at the successful tests, admiring her creations. "Simply wonderful."

* * *

><p>"I've seen that show already, Ryuko," Satsuki said as she watched Ryuko flip through the recordings.<p>

"Really?!" Ryuko sat up in excitement.

"Yes, I have the first show's dvd in my room. I'll go get it."

"Does that mean I can pull out the ice cream and chips?" Ryuko asked with a smile on her face and looked at Satsuki who also had a smile on her face.

"Yes." Satsuki turned and walked up to where her room was as she rummaged through the cabinets to find her dvds. 'Where did I put them?' She nearly cursed as she dropped a stack of dvds on her foot, staring down at the mess with a frown. All was forgotten as she found her culprit with a smile. Grabbing the stack of dvds, she walked back into the living room where Ryuko was already helping herself to a tub of ice cream.

"I have your pistachio tub over here too," Ryuko said with some ice cream stains on her face as she continued to harass her tub of ice cream.

Satsuki shook her head as she popped in the cd for season one into the television and sat down next to Ryuko, grabbing her tub of ice cream and placing it on her lap. She watched as the show's introduction began to play, watching Ryuko from the corner of her eye. A frown made its way on her face as she observed how sloppy her sister ate.

"What?" Ryuko said with a mouth full of ice cream.

Satsuki brought a hand to Ryuko's face as she cupped her chin with one hand and swiped her thumb against the ice cream on her face. She brought her thumb to her mouth as she sucked off the ice cream. Ryuko was frozen into place as her face turned red.

"Never liked vanilla," Satsuki muttered as she brought her attention back to the ice cream before her.

"Y–Yeah."

Ryuko's eyes darted back to the screen with fury as she tried not to look back at Satsuki's direction. Instead, she continued to eat her ice cream with speed and focused on the show. Easier said than done. Ryuko found herself looking back at Satsuki from the corner of her eye every few minutes. She was kind of glad that she did. Occasionally, when something apparently funny popped up, Satsuki let a smile loose. Ryuko was mentally capturing those images in her mind as she never saw those as much as she'd like to. 'Am I only giving her this attention now because I found out she's Junketsu?' Ryuko frowned as she placed her spoon down on her lap. 'She did have a point before. We shared stuff on that site that we never even dared to tell each other as sisters.'

'I really liked Junketsu, but Junketsu is Satsuki. Satsuki is my sister. But Satsuki is also Junketsu who I have a crush on?' Ryuko was beyond frustrated as she set her spoon down in the now empty tub. She scooted up against the edge of the couch, bringing her knees towards her chest as she watched the screen shut on and off for the next episode.

"Do you like it so far?" She heard Satsuki ask through the show's music.

"Yeah," Ryuko muttered as she felt her eyes begin to shut. Every time she felt herself slipping into slumber, she shot up slightly, not wanting to waste the time she now had with her said sister.

By the time the finale came, Ryuko practically passed out on the couch with her mouth wide open, snoring lightly a few times. Satsuki was lost in the screen as she forgot about everything around her. She only snapped out of thought when she felt Ryuko's head resting on her shoulder. A smile made its way to her face as she reclined against the couch to make it more comfortable for Ryuko. She winced as her wounds began to sting at the pressure in contact, but she quickly brushed it off, wrapping her free arm around her sister as she focused her attention back on the screen.

"I'm kind of glad you were her," Satsuki mumbled quietly as she felt herself too falling asleep at the sudden warmth and comfort Ryuko offered her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay. First off, I'm SOOOOOO sorry for the wait of this blasted chapter. -waves angry fist in the air- School is just so blah and my mind was all blah so I'm glad I at least got this chapter posted. I tried writing this chapter all day but people don't know when to stop bugging so it took longer than I wanted to with the length I have it at. I have yet to introduce a few missing characters, like two I think, but that's it for this chapter. I want to take this time to thank you all ( I will probably do this every chapter because I'm really grateful ) for reviewing, following, favoriting, and even reading this fanfiction of mine I wrote almost two weeks ago. It makes me really happy to see that people enjoy something that I wrote. Anyways, until the next chapter guys!**


	6. Memory

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kill La Kill nor will I ever._

* * *

><p><em>"So, Satsuki, which movie do you want to watch when we get to my house?" Nonon asked as she skipped down the streets with Satsuki's right hand in her own.<em>

_"Choose one," Satsuki said in her neutral tone as she stared straight ahead of her path._

_"Okay. We'll watch Anastasia!" Nonon smiled as she remembered how much Satsuki loved that movie when they were in kindergarten. Time had flown by. Next year, they'd be first years in middle school._

_"Okay." _

_The pair's silence broke by the buzzing of a phone. Satsuki frowned as she pulled it from her pocket and flipped it open._

_"Hello."_

_"Hello, Miss Satsuki." Rei Hoomaru's voice screeched through the old cellphone model's speakers._

_"What do you need?"_

_"The CEO has requested your presence at the Headquarters."_

_Satsuki stopped in her tracks as Nonon looked back to stare at her friend with a puzzled look._

_"Okay," Satsuki said as she cleared her throat before hanging up and turning to Nonon. "I can't go home with you Nonon. Forgive me."_

_Nonon watched as her friend walked away from her with a fast paced stride and attempted to reach out after her, but nothing came. She felt as if her feet nailed themselves to the ground and knew that her efforts were useless when it came to her friend's private life. Staring down at where Satsuki's hand once was, she felt her eyes tear up but brushed them away. 'I'll have fun for Satsuki,' she told herself as encouragement as she made her way to her own home._

* * *

><p><em>"You made it, Sats! I was starting to think I was going to have to hunt you down," Nui said with a giggle as she skipped along Satsuki.<em>

_"When Mother calls, I will always come," Satsuki said with a slight grunt as she felt Nui wrap her arm around her as she walked._

_The walk, to Satsuki's dismay, was a rather long one as the two girls walked up the stairs in the REVOCS tower to the CEO's office. As they walked, men in black suits would stop in their tracks and bow to the pair. Of course, it wasn't towards Nui, although the girl would crotch-kick them to bow to her. It was all towards Satsuki out of respect. Nui opened the door to the office and Satsuki stepped in quickly, wanting to get this meeting over._

_"You're on time, Satsuki," Ragyo said with a smile as she stepped out from behind her desk to approach her._

_"Yes, Mother," Satsuki said with a bow as she felt her mother's hand on her shoulder. _

_"I called you here for a very important reason. Do you know what that reason is?"_

_Satsuki shook her head as she said, "I'm afraid I don't, Mother."_

_"Purification."_

_Satsuki stood in place as she processed this sudden word her mother flung at her. "Purification?" Satsuki asked in confusion as her mother began to lead her into a separate room of her office. This room she had seen only a few times. When her mother was absent from home, she slept in this room next to her office. It resembled her room in the mansion very much, besides the walls being completely covered in portraits of past family members._

_Behind her, she heard the doors close slowly as Ragyo crept behind her with a chuckle. _

_"Undress, Satsuki," she said with a whisper into the younger girl's ear. Satsuki, however, was frozen into place about what her mother was asking of her. Still, she obeyed without question._

_So she undressed. She slowly removed the tie to her school's uniform and began unbuttoning the skirt, letting both articles fall to the ground with a swishing sound. Her hands kept entangling themselves together as she tried to unbutton her shirt quickly. Soon, she was left in her undergarments, cool air biting at her freshly exposed skin. Ragyo's frozen-like hands gently roamed across her daughter's light skin._

_"Everything," Ragyo chuckled as she removed the back to Satsuki's bra and tossed the article to the side of the room._

_Satsuki's mind was hazy as she was attempting to process what was possibly going through her mother's mind. She felt herself being guided to the bed. When her back hit the mattress, her mother's figure towered over her own._

_Ragyo leaned in with a chuckle, "Purification," she whispered as her fingers grazed Satsuki's chest._

_She felt her breath hitch as her eyebrows furrowed together in panic. They had always been taught to never let anyone touch you like this, against your own will or until you got older that is. So why was her mother doing this now? 'Remember what father told you, Satsuki,' she reminded herself. 'He said she's evil, but did he know she would do this?'_

_Panic__ swarmed over her as she felt hands in places she didn't want them. There was nothing she could do, though. She felt her hands bound by the blankets against the headboard of the bed. When did this happen? As her mind grew blank, she could've sworn she hear a high-pitched giggle from behind. Was Nui helping in all this? Dampness found its way on her face. Tears. Was she crying?_

_"There, there, Satsuki. Purification is a wonderful thing. Soon, you'll be pure from this world's sins." Ragyo chuckled as she removed the last article of clothing on Satsuki's body._

_The younger girl crossed her legs, not wanting any part of this. 'This is bad,' she told herself, but the words never made way out of her mouth as her mother never once stopped. She bit her tongue as she began feeling things she never felt before. 'Stop it,' she told herself once more, hating these newfound sensations that coursed throughout her body._

* * *

><p><em>When she woke, she was in the same horrid room as the previous day. She sat up and winced at her sore body. Anger boiled up from within her. She had never felt so <span>weak<span> before. Sliding off the bed, she collected her clothing and glanced at the clock. "No time to shower I guess," she mumbled quietly as she quietly walked out of the REVOCS building towards school._

_That day of school was hell for her. She sat in class attempting to avoid all eye contact with people, especially Nonon who was now worried her friend was mad at her. The topic in class today stabbed her right in the heart as it commenced._

_"Remember class: Let no one touch you in any way you don't want to. If someone does, tell your parents," the teacher said as she scribbled the notes on the chalk board._

_Satsuki's hands trembled in anger, and she snapped. She stood up from her desk as the seat left a loud screech, attracting glares from the entire class. Grabbing a pair of scissors from a girl's desk, she darted out of the room and rushed into the bathroom._

_Tears streamed down her face as she began slicing away at her hair in a desperate attempt to rid herself of everything. She tore at her clothes as if she had gone mad, wanting to part from her mother's horrid touch. Soon, she began splashing herself with the water from the sink as her sobs became choked ones and only groans escaped her mouth. When she looked in the mirror, she didn't even know who it was. _

_Bags took their place under her red, puffy eyes as her hair was at her shoulders in an uneven mess. _

_"Satsuki?" Nonon's worried voice called out as she stood behind her friend with tears in her eyes._

_"Don't look at me!" She shouted as she sank to the floor with her face buried in her hands. _

_Nonon quickly hugged Satsuki, squeezing tightly on her friend's trembling body. "I want to help you, Satsuki! Please! Just let me in!" she shouted desperately at her friend as she felt the girl's tears dampen her own uniform._

_After ten minutes of silence, Nonon hoisted Satsuki up and grabbed the pair of scissors from the floor. "Let me make this even," she whispered lightly as she finger-combed through her friends hair, trying to separate the balls of already removed hair from the already cut sections. She trimmed along the longer side slowly as she matched it up with the shorter side. Satsuki's once long hair was now shoulder length, and Nonon looked own at the floor at the mess of scattered hair with a frown._

_"Want to talk about it?" Nonon asked, hoping she would be let inside her friend's supposed skyscraper. _

_"It's just family troubles," Satsuki said as she wanted nothing to do with the topic anymore._

_"Do you want me to call Soroi for you?"_

_"Yes, please," Satsuki's voice croaked out at the mention of her butler. Soroi was always a father figure to her, and she desperately needed him, especially now._

* * *

><p><em>The car ride was a silent one as Satsuki stared down at her lap the entire time. She's glad Soroi was giving her this comforting silence. The direction he was driving in, however, wasn't towards the mansion. Was this another house of theirs? No, it was only the mansion. So where was she being driven to?<em>

_"Soroi?"_

_"I'm driving you to my apartment, Miss Satsuki," she heard him say and a wave of relief flushed over her._

_"Thank you," she said, meaning every single drop of the two words._

_Soroi let Satsuki step into his living quarters first as the younger girl examined her surroundings. There were toys on the floor. Was there another child in here as well?_

_"I want to introduce you to my nephew, Miss Satsuki," Soroi said with a bow as he hung his coat against its rack and dusted his hands off._

_"Shiro, we have company!"_

_Satsuki shuffled her feet as she looked around for this supposed Shiro. She heard a small voice from one of the rooms call out._

_"I'm coming, Uncle!" the boy shouted in excitement as he appeared from behind the door of his room._

_He approached Satsuki and eyed the girl, studying her every feature as she did the same. He had blonde hair and hazel eyes. She examined his hair the most as it was in a small ponytail. 'Strange,' she thought to herself as this was her first time seeing a boy with long hair. _

_'Strange,' he told himself as he examined her most visible feature, her eyebrows. Stretching out his hand, he stared at the girl with a smile._

_"I'm Shiro Iori. What's your name?"_

_Satsuki looked down at the hand before accepting it. "Satsuki," she said, not wanting to say the last name she shared with her mother._

_"I imagine you want to shower, Miss Satsuki. The bathroom is just down this hall to your right."_

_She glanced at Soroi and nodded as she practically ran into the bathroom. Turning on the water almost immediately, Satsuki removed her tattered clothes and stepped into the small tub. She scrubbed hard at her skin, leaving it red in her tracks. "I want her off," she mumbled quietly as she continuously scrubbed away at her skin, tears streaming down her face._

_A soft knock was heard at the door and she couldn't find it in her to respond. _

_"Miss Satsuki, are you hurting?" Soroi's voice called out from behind the door._

_"I want her taken down," Satsuki's voice croaked out as she began to step out of the tub._

_"Pardon?" he replied in confusion as he barely heard her._

_Wrapping a small robe nearby around her body, she opened the door swiftly, determination on her face. _

_"Help me take down Ragyo."_

_Soroi glanced down at Satsuki, eyebrows lightly knit together as he bowed. "Gladly," he said with a hint of sadness in his voice. He was more observant than he was given credit for. He knew exactly the sad truth that had happened. It was written all over the girl's face._

* * *

><p>The Four Devas stared at the pair of sisters on the couch with a smile on their faces.<p>

"Should we wake them?" Hoka asked as he busied his fingers against the keyboard of his phone.

"I say we take a picture," Uzu piped up as he stifled a laugh.

"I agree with the Monkey for once," Nonon said as she pulled out her phone and readied its camera.

"This is wrong! Invasion of privacy I say!" Ira huffed as he crossed his arms.

A flash appeared from both sides of the group as both Nonon and Uzu took a picture of the sisters asleep. Smiles flashed across their faces as they compared photos.

"What's that?" Uzu asked as he pointed at Satsuki's figure on the picture.

"It's probably your crappy service, Monkey," Nonon spat out as she checked her own to find the same thing.

"Guys," Hoka said as he neared Satsuki's sleeping form, "it's a gauze." He pointed at her partly exposed stomach.

The four stared at it with a mixture of confusion and anger as they examined the slight trails of pink visible through the white gauze wrapped around their friend.

"So that's what happened," Ira said with a frown on his face as the pieces all came together.

"Punishment," Uzu repeated to himself as his smile disappeared and concern crept in.

"Satsuki," Nonon choked out with tears stinging at the ends of her eyes.

They froze as they watched her stir slightly against the couch, eyebrows furrowed together as she hit a soft spot on her wounded side. Slowly, her eyes opened to find the four staring down at her in concern and her eyes widened at the realization. She couldn't explain her way out of this one. Burdening people with her problems was never her strong suit, and she didn't want to start now. But this was different. Now they knew her secret, and she had to come clean to them about what was going on. Of course, they've probably put together all the pieces of her puzzle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Allergies are a pain. I was going to finish this chapter last night, but the minute my body hit that heavenly mattress I was out cold. Goodness. Exams are coming up soon so I'll try to squeeze in some chapters as I have time. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Memories. -shivers- Poor Satsuki. Just shoot Ragyo through your screen and help us all out here. Thanks for reading this chapter, and we'll meet again next upcoming chapter!**


	7. Letting Go

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Kill La Kill nor will I ever. _

* * *

><p>Aikuro tapped his fingers gently against the desk as he stared at the dusty portrait of Isshin Matoi. "Hey, Tsumugu," he called out to his partner who was apparently reading some documents.<p>

"Yeah?" Tsumugu asked without glancing up the papers in front of him.

"Don't you think it's a little strange we haven't heard anything yet?"

Tsumugu looked up from his papers to stare at Aikuro. He brought his legs that were resting on the desk down to ground level and sighed. "Most likely. In my opinion, we should let her know all the details we've gathered. Isshin was her father after all, and she has the right to know. But there's no telling if she'll only make matters worse."

"You have a point. Her temper gets the best of her most of the time," Aikuro said with a scoff. "We were in a jam six months ago. Remember that?"

Tsumugu set his documents back into their drawer as he stood up to stretch. "Of course I do. Wasn't it that fight she got in her old neighborhood with Harime?"

"Yes. However, I don't think she remembers it being Nui, though. Man, she really got us stuck in that one. We were at the police station for what, two hours?" Aikuro rubbed his temples. "I've debated on telling her multiple times, but the other part of me just says to wait. We have enough information to have them both locked up, but we need everything."

"Not to mention the law enforcement here seems to not care what happens when it concerns the Kiryuin family. It amazing that in these years, Ragyo's managed to slip her corruption into nearly all the major companies around the world. She's climbed to great heights in social status enough to give her a good coat of camouflage for all the garbage she's running underground," Tsumugu added as Aikuro nodded at his statement.

"We've tried multiple times already with Isshin's murder case, but the police seem to keep insisting it was just another accidental house fire. It makes my blood boil on how far her grip has spread. By the way, Tsumugu, have you managed to get any more samples from Ryuko?"

Tsumugu shook his head before replying, "No. She won't even give me the chance as she had months ago. I still don't know how Isshin did it."

"Did what? The fact that he managed to slip a tube of Ragyo's serum into an infant without killing her? That still boggles my mind when I try thinking of it."

"How did she survive, but when we tested it on Kinue, she died?" Tsumugu asked with a frown on his face, memories of his deceased sister still active in his mind.

"I remember that, Tsumugu, Believe me, I do. But also remember that the serum Isshin injected Ryuko with was a more raw version of it. It was still under development and didn't carry the strength of the new one he formulated. I also want you to remember that it was not your fault that Kinue died. She willingly volunteered herself to be tested. No one had any idea that the serum would do that to her, and by the time we drained the serum from her body, she died. It wasn't something we could have stopped without actually knowing what would've happened. I'm still sorry for what happened but that should also remind us on what path we've taken."

"Defeat Ragyo," Tsumugu muttered quietly as he grabbed a bouquet of flowers from his desk and began walking out of the office door.

"Tsumugu, wait," Aikuro called out to his friend, watching him stop and turn around.

"It's Kinue's anniversary. I should leave these for her." Tsumugu turned back to the door and closed it.

Aikuro sighed quietly as he returned his focus back to Isshin's portrait. "What would you do?" he asked knowing he would never get an answer from some old painting.

* * *

><p>"What is the meaning of this, Lady Satsuki?" Ira asked with a tone of anger in his voice. "You could have told us something."<p>

"I-" Satsuki was quickly interrupted by Uzu.

"Yeah, we could've helped you out somehow!" Uzu said as he crossed his arms and looked down at Satsuki's figure.

"It might not have been much, but we might have been of some help." Hoka shoved his phone back inside of his pocket as he glared at Nonon.

"I'm sorry," Satsuki said quietly as she stood up, being careful not to wake Ryuko, wincing only slightly. "I didn't wish to burden you all with my problems. I'm stronger than that."

Everyone's eyes all made their way towards Nonon who was looking down at the ground with her fists balled up.

"Nonon?" Satsuki called out as she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. Nonon flinched slightly, looking up at Satsuki.

"Can we talk somewhere else?" Nonon asked as she began walking towards Satsuki's room. The four looked at Nonon before Hoka nudged Satsuki lightly.

"She's your best friend," Hoka said before sitting on the ground, Ira and Uzu imitating the action.

Satsuki nodded as she walked off in Nonon's direction, closing the door to her room behind her. She looked at Nonon who was staring outside of her window, hands at her side.

* * *

><p>Afterwards, Hoka, Ira, and Uzu sat in the living room quietly, not wanting to wake Ryuko.<p>

"Someone please put a sock in her mouth. She sounds like a truck," Uzu said in annoyance as he tried to cover his ears from Ryuko's apparently loud snoring.

"Uzu, be respectful," Ira said as he crossed his arms and let out a huff of disapproval.

"I have to agree with Monkey on this one. The girl's appearance when she sleeps is small, but her snoring says otherwise," Hoka said in Uzu's defense.

"What is taking those two so long anyways? Aren't they just going to hug and sob into one another's arms or something? It shouldn't be taking almost half an hour to do." Uzu groaned as he fell back against the floor.

"Let's not rush them. Maybe Jakazure is having a breakthrough with Satsuki," Ira said with confidence.

Everyone hoped that somehow, even if just a little, Nonon had gotten through to Satsuki. That was their wish, anyways.

* * *

><p>"Nonon, I'm sorry."<p>

Nonon turned around, eyes a light pink. "Why do you do this, Satsuki? Why are you so afraid of talking about what happens to you? I'm your friend! I want to be there for you!"

Satsuki began walking towards the edge of her bed and sat down. "I know, Nonon. I just–It's difficult."

Nonon was standing in front of Satsuki by now, eye level with the older girl. "What difficult, Satsuki? If it's about burdening me, then go ahead! I want you to burden me with all of your troubles. I've known you longer than anyone in that room, but I still feel like you're a stranger to me."

"I didn't know how to tell you about what was happening to me at home, Nonon. It's not something you'd bring up when spending time out with your friend, you know. Believe me, I've wanted to tell you so many times, but every single time I tried, I was at a loss for words. For so long I've wanted to tell you, anyone at that, about what I feel. What's on my mind. It's an internal battle I fight every single day of my life, Nonon. It's difficult, difficult for me."

Nonon shook her head and hugged Satsuki tightly. "You don't have to be strong all the time, Satsuki. Just please try to let me in."

Satsuki's arms were at her side for a few seconds before she returned Nonon's hug and felt herself become dead weight. "I'll try, Nonon," she whispered as she felt tears sting at her eyes. 'Don't. Don't cry, Satsuki,' she told herself. Nonon said it was okay not to be strong sometimes. 'Is it really, Nonon? Can I let go, at least once in a while? All I've ever known was being strong. Being there for myself was my only job. Now I have Ryuko, who has my emotions caught in a ball of confusion, and I've forgotten that you've been at my side all this time. You've tried to break in, but is it all right to let you in, Nonon? It's not time, though. I need to be strong for myself and for those around me.'

At this point, Satsuki let the tears begin to flow out freely as it left a damp spot on Nonon's clothed shoulder.

"Satsuki?" Nonon called out in a hushed whisper as her grip loosened a bit from the feels of Satsuki's muscles clenching in discomfort.

"Thank you, Nonon." Satsuki felt a small wave of relief fan over herself. She hadn't let go completely, or even a lot at that matter. It was something. Maybe, just maybe, she could let herself go, at least for one night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm very sorry for the long time of not updating. I had written this chapter around Monday but then exams got in the way and I completely forgot about updating it. Sorry for this short chapter, but I wanted to upload this before writing chapter 8 later today. If you have any questions of what's going on or don't understand certain things the way I typed it, send me a PM. I'd be happy to answer any questions or explain anything that's unclear!**


	8. The Murder

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Kill La Kill nor will I ever._

* * *

><p>Ryuko stirred slightly, scrunching up her nose as a strand of hair tickled the tip of it. She groaned as her eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the light in the room. 'Crap. Is it morning already?' She squinted her eyes and examined the room. Still in the living room. There was no aroma of food being cooked so maybe she was home alone. Standing up, she began walking into the kitchen to discover it empty.<p>

"Not in here," she mumbled quietly as she began walking towards Satsuki's room. The door had been shut so Satsuki was either sleeping or studying. She knocked once quietly the first time. No answer. After a few seconds she debated on whether knocking again or not. 'Just do it,' she told herself as she brought her hand up to knock once more only to be face to face with Satsuki herself.

"Ryuko," Satsuki's voice called out in a coarse whisper. It sounded raspy. Maybe she was just coming down with a cold.

"M-Morning. I was just uh–I was checking if you were awake and stuff. Which you are, of course! You answered the door and all.." Ryuko fumbled around with her words and cursed silently at how idiotic she was probably sounding.

"Thank you for checking on me. Listen, I want you to spend time at the Mankanshoku household."

"Wait–what? Why?" Ryuko furrowed her eyebrows together. Was she in trouble or something?

"I think it'll be best if we have some time apart, figure out certain emotions with what's happened. I've already called Mrs. Mankanshoku, and she had no problem with you staying there for a while."

"Satsuki, did I do something wrong?" Ryuko felt a wave of aching pain strike her in the chest. She felt as if she'd forgotten how to breathe.

Satsuki shook her head and cleared her throat before speaking. "You didn't do anything, Ryuko. It'll be good for the both of us if we don't see each other for some time. Enough time to get the emotions in check."

Ryuko nodded slowly as she turned around and began walking towards her room. She wasn't in the mood for arguing on why she should stay, but maybe Satsuki had some sort of reason for it. "Add that to the list of mysteries about her," she mumbled quietly as she opened the door to her room and pulled out the old gym bag from under her bed. "Guess I should start packing the stuff I need."

After ten minutes of packing, she'd managed to shove in random piles of clothes into the bag out of frustration. She groaned as she flopped down on her bed, covering her face with her hands. She felt sleep coming on from the silence but snapped up when Satsuki's footsteps stopped at her door.

"I'll be heading out now," Satsuki said as she fumbled with the buttons to her coat.

"Where are you going?"

"Meeting up with an old friend of mine."

"Is it Soroi?" Ryuko asked as she sat up in her bed, remembering only the handful of times she'd seen him since she moved into this house with Satsuki.

Satsuki hummed in response as she hooked the last button on. "I'll be gone for a while so you should go ahead and head out as well. I don't want you here alone when I'm not present."

Ryuko let out a pouted lip and grumbled as she swung the gym bag over her shoulder and walked past Satsuki. "Cya later then."

* * *

><p>Satsuki walked along the streets of Honno City's middle ring, passing a few coffee shops and libraries. She glanced down at her watch to make sure that she was on time for this meeting. Satsuki was about to give up on her search for the supposed tea shop when she spotted the all too familiar Soroi standing outside its doors, waiting for her. With a jog to her stride, she was across the street in no time and face to face with the man who had practically raised her in her father's absence.<p>

"Miss Satsuki," Soroi said with a smile on his face, wrinkles more prominent than from a few years ago.

"Nice to finally meet up again, Soroi." Stauki returned the smile as he stuck out an arm, gesturing for her to latch on it.

"Shall we go for a cup of tea?"

"We shall, but I don't think it will ever come close to the tea you make me."

Soroi let out a chuckle as he led Satsuki in the tea shop. The environment itself was relaxing, music quietly echoing throughout the shop as people sat on couches engaging in small talk. The pair walked towards a table for two as a waiter came to greet them.

"What will you two be having?" the girl's voice chirped happily as a wide smile spread across her face, almost painfully.

"I will have green tea, please. Miss Satuski, what do you want?" Soroi asked as he shot a glance at her.

"I'll take a green tea as well."

Satsuki wasn't sure if she heard the waitress properly but the girl appeared to be grumbling on her way towards the back. 'Someone needs to take some time off,' she joked to herself. The girl's attitude didn't fit well with the soothing aura the tea shop offered.

"How have you been, Miss Satsuki?" Satsuki's thoughts came crashing down on her.

She hadn't talked to Soroi for what felt like years. Ever since Ryuko came into the picture Satsuki wasn't as alone as she had been, needing Soroi's presence most of the time. While Soroi knew her plans, she still felt the sensation of the topic foreign. Everything just needed to end so that she could lead on a normal life – one free from her mother.

"I've been better." Satsuki glanced down at her lap.

It wasn't as if she had enough on her plate, with her mother and all, but how did she feel about Ryuko? Before she found everything out, Ryuko was just her sister, and Senketsu was some girl online that she was falling for. Yesterday, the wave came tumbling down as two apparently different people were one in the same. She shook her head. It was probably the same on Ryuko's point of view. Bottom line, it was wrong. 'I can't be like Ragyo,' she reminded herself.

What if she talked about it to Soroi? Would he offer kind, helpful words to ease her of this? He wouldn't judge her. With a hard swallow, she glanced up at him and was about to speak when the waitress from earlier came with the small tray of ordered tea, setting it on the table.

"Have a good day!" Anyone would have believed the girl was genuinely happy to be working in one of the quietest stores, but the listlessness in her voice told you otherwise.

Taking a quick sip from his tea, Soroi looked up at Satsuki. "Care to share what's on your mind?"

She granted him a smile. He always offered her that door of opportunity when it came to talking about what was troubling her. "Do you recall the name Senketsu from our previous letters?" she asked as she took a sip from her tea, savoring its warmth.

Soroi nodded in response as his back rested comfortably against the chair. "You spoke of her often. I believe you were quite smitten with her, though."

"Yes, well..." Satsuki groaned at the sudden pause. "She and Ryuko are one." 'Did that come out right?' she asked herself as she realized her confusing statement.

Satsuki searched his face for any signs of disgust or disapproval. Instead, all she saw were the same wrinkles on his aging face as he took calm, slow sips from his tea. "What a turn of events. How do you feel about it all?" he asked with the arch of his brow.

"Well, I'm still trying to figure that out," she admitted shamefully as she took another sip.

"Recall how you felt about Senketsu and Ryuko before it all happened. Compare both sets of emotions with what you feel now. No matter what the outcome to the situation, I will forever continue to support you in your decisions."

Satsuki hummed in response as she thought carefully about what he said. Before this happened, yes, she did care about Ryuko. She would do anything for Ryuko. And before she found out Senktsu was Ryuko, she would have done anything for her, should the girl ever be involved with the Kiryuin drama. She recognized something. Now that she thought of it, when she recalled memories of Ryuko in certain situations, it seemed as if Senketsu became her. Yes, it was the same person, but online it seemed as if they were someone else, someone they were afraid to be out of fear of rejection. It felt clearer now, but the real question that sat on her mind was: Did she love Ryuko?.

"Thank you, Soroi. You don't know how much I appreciate your company and advice, as well as your continuous support in my path."

Soroi smiled at her, placing his empty cup of tea on the tray and wiping his mouth lightly with a napkin. "Before Soichiro left, he asked one thing of me. He asked me to take care of you, and I think of you now as if you were my daughter, Miss Satsuki. I promised myself I would support you no matter what the outcome. My goal was to be with you until the end. All these years, I've watched you grow with a smile on my face, but nothing breaks my heart more than to see what you've suffered through in your path. Your goal leads to a clearer future, but the path itself is a rocky one."

Satsuki was about to interject when he brought a hand up, as if to silence her. "While there is little to nothing that I can do to ease that specific suffering, all I can offer is my advice and my comfort. Please, Miss Satsuki. If anything is ever troubling you, do not ever hesitate to break down your walls so that I could mend your injured wings. I think of you as my daughter, I once again repeat, and a father hates to see his children in pain."

Words wouldn't come out. She felt a lump in her throat that prevented her from speaking. Two days in a row, two of the three people she held closest to her heart have come yet again knocking at the door to her walls, begging for entrance. Soroi was the reason she was kept sane all these years, but the fear of completely letting go and losing yourself in the heat of it all frightened her.

For years, she stood on the skyscraper she built in her mind, claiming and believing that no one could tear it down. When struggles came, she built it higher and higher until she felt the need for air. But here they were. The thing she least expected, maybe even wanted deep down, was to see people attempting to climb her skyscraper to see everything how she saw it. In hopes that maybe, just maybe, they could gain some understanding of who she was, not who they saw and thought she was.

"I know, Soroi. Maybe in the near future this will all come to an end, and you will no longer have to worry about my suffering because it will be gone."

"I look forward to that day, Miss Satsuki."

* * *

><p>Ryuko yawned as she walked down the streets into the lower ring where the Mankanshoku's lived. She stopped in her tracks as she spotted an all too familiar fruit stand. Of course, she had to make a quick pit stop to buy herself a lemon before she visited her friend. A quick bite out of the lemon and her face slightly scrunched up. "Gah. Haven't had one of those in a while," she said with a smile as she adjusted to its sourness and took another bite.<p>

She stopped in front of the door to the house, taking note of the enormous bag of trash on the side of the house. With a quick knock the door flew open to show Mako in her pajamas.

"Ryuko!"

"Mako! Wait–Why are you in pajamas? It's the afternoon," Ryuko asked as she stepped in the house.

"Well, because it's a sleepover!"

"Mako, you wear that at night."

"Fashion is fashion, Ryuko! Now, have you eaten?"

Ryuko was about to talk when her stomach growled loudly, answering Mako's question for her.

"Where are the three peepers anyways?" Ryuko asked as she set her bag in the corner of the room before sitting down near the small television they owned.

"Oh, them! They went on some 'guy's trip' or something like that!" Mako said happily as her mother entered the room.

"Oh, Ryuko dear! Would you girls like me to bring in the croquettes while you watch your show Korra Legends?"

"You mean Legend of Korra?" Ryuko asked with a smile on her face.

"You know what I meant, dear!" Mrs. Mankanshoku said, disappearing into the kitchen to get the targeted meal.

"What episodes are up, Mako?"

"Well, let's see. Yep. So far it's only one!"

"Have you seen it?" Ryuko slouched back against the small neck pillow Guts always hogged from her.

"Is 'no' the best answer?"

Ryuko sighed. "Play it, but don't give me any spoilers," Ryuko said as she pointed a threatening finger at Mako.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Mako saluted in Ryuko's direction, a constipated expression creeping on her face as she grabbed the remote and played the episode.

Minutes after the episode began to play, Mrs. Mankanshoku quietly came in the room with the plate full of mystery croquettes, as to which the girls gave their thanks before digging into the strangely delicious delicacies. Every few minutes Ryuko could see from the corner of her eye as Mako struggle to keep her mouth shut as she wanted to make commentaries she always made when watching episodes with Ryuko. Of course, Ryuko wasn't in the mood for any spoilers since Mako had already seen this episode.

"You can talk all you want next episode, Mako. This one is a no-talky episode. Got it?" Ryuko asked with both eyebrows furrowed closely together as she watched the girl squirm in frustration.

"Got it!"

Ryuko nodded as she rested her head back on the pillow and watched the episode closely. By the end of it, she was throwing the same neck pillow at the television. "Stupid crap! Of course they'd leave the episode at that! Stupid, stupid, stupid show." Ryuko grumbled as she crossed her arms and let out a huff.

"Nap time!" Mako shouted triumphantly as she pulled out the futons and spread them out neatly.

"Mako, it's not even night-time yet." She was waiting for a reply when she saw her friend snoring loudly, wrapped tightly in the blankets. How she always managed to fall asleep so quickly was beyond her, but she shrugged her shoulders and followed the action.

* * *

><p><em>Her eyes felt puffy. Of course they were. She had cried for hours before she finally decided to drown her sorrows at the bar. Sure, she was underaged, but the bar's poor management always seemed to forget asking for an ID of some sort. So she drank. This was what, the third time she had gone out drinking over his death? It seemed as if yesterday she was receiving a phone call late at night about her father's death. Now she had been stuck with a family she never knew she had. Her luck was always the best.<em>

_By her sixth drink, she came to a halt by a hand at her shoulder. _

_"Poor baby have a rough night?" the high-pitched voice was accompanied by a giggle as she whispered in Ryuko's ear._

_Jolting around, Ryuko came face to face with the shorter girl. "Fuck off," she said, a tone of annoyance in her voice._

_"Aw! No need to be so rude. Daddy wouldn't want to see his little girl getting intoxicated at some bar over his death."_

_Ryuko's eyes widened as her hand twitched slightly. "What did you just say?"_

_The girl put a finger to her chin as if to think before smiling widely. "His death is hitting you this hard? Wow, you must have really loved that geezer!" she chirped with a giggle as she dodged Ryuko's poor attempt at a punch, drawing some attention from people at the bar. "Now, now, Ryuko. I don't think you want to get kicked out."_

_Ryuko spat on the ground as she lazily stared at the girl. "Outside. Now," she said as she marched out of the door, giggling girl in tow._

_Once outside, Ryuko cracked her knuckles. "What do you know about my father?"_

_"Well, he's a greedy bastard that got what was coming for him!" she said with a smile as she clapped her hands together. "And I'm glad I was the one that got the last word in that conversation. Your father never really was a talker."_

_Ryuko clenched her fists together tightly. "Wait... It was you?" Everything seemed to freeze at the time as she swallowed roughly._

_"Yep! It was me! I was the one who killed your father!" Her laughed echoed throughout the dark alleys from the slums. You could just hear her smile growing wider by the second._

_"BITCH!" Ryuko shouted as she darted at the girl, swinging punches left and right. Anger was the only thing flowing through her veins. She felt herself boiling from the inside out as every other thought was blocked out by the chorus of revenge and hatred. __With every miss, it only drew out another giggle from the girl, only making Ryuko want to slit her throat even more. _

_Ryuko was close to punching the girl when her fist was caught by her hand. "Answer me! Why did you kill my dad?!" she shouted back as the girl's smile widened to an open-mouthed one._

_"You know the reason," she replied as she stepped back to dodge the second punch Ryuko launched with her free hand._

_"Me? Don't screw with me! I don't know the first thing about my dad!_

_"But it's inside of you."_

_"Inside of me? The hell is that supposed to mean?!" _

_"My, that serum sure is working. You aren't even tired from throwing punches at me with no success?" she asked with a giggle. "He hid you well. I can't believe he managed to pull it off! That sly old dog."_

* * *

><p><em>Isshin sat at his desk as he scribbled in new formulas and their outcomes. Normally he wouldn't have noticed if anyone entered his lab, but Aikuro was sick and Tsumugu was taking time off from Nudist beach. "Who are you?" he asked, turning around to face the girl with an enormous set of ponytails. <em>

_"I'm here to play!" she said cheerfully as she played with a strand of thread in her hands._

_"To play?" His left brow arched up as he looked the girl up and down, humming in thought._

_"I heard that you've been up to all sorts of fun thing in this laboratory, Doctor. So play with me, too!"_

_"Ah, I see. You're here because you've caught wind of my research. Am I correct?_

_"Yep! I gave my word to an acquaintance of mine that I'd bring it back with me. And, of course, I have to keep my word." Isshin looked closely as she pulled out a weapon of some sort. Was it a type of whip? __He quickly moved from his chair as she launched her throw at him, barely missing by receiving a scratch to his arm._

_"I see! You have some of it in you as well? This is great! It means I don't have to worry about holding back anymore!" she shouted with a giggle as she pressed the small button on the handle of her whip, small blades appearing on the sides. She launched it once more at him, shocked as he caught it in his hands and tugged on it full force, sending her face forward to the ground. She gagged slightly as his knee met with her stomach._

_She chuckled as she quickly regained her footing and returned his punch, knocking him through the doors to his study. "C'mon, don't hold back! Life's no fun that way! Play with me!" she shouted as she brought the whip down on him once more._

_Isshin pulled out a long blade and held it up at her. She looked down at the small streak of blood on her pink dress. "I spent my life creating this. It was made specifically to destroy monsters like you who have absorbed nothing but that serum."_

_"A new toy to play with, I see!" She ran at him in an attempt to knock him from his balance but was greeted by his heel. A growl escaped her mouth as she launched the whip at him and took the opportunity of him blocking it to grab the blade from his hands. "Someone's a little slow on their feet! You really ought to exercise more."_

_"Lay off! A scientist only begins to hit his stride at sixty!" he said in protest. _She smiled widely as she gripped it tightly, swinging up and leaving a gash in his shoulder.__

__He slumped to the ground as she laughed, jabbing the blade in his leg forcefully as she twisted the blade slightly. "You really put a lot of work into this blade, didn't you? So tell me, how does it feel to have your life taken by the very research you dedicated it to?" She pushed down on the blade once more as he screamed in pain. "It's the best, isn't it?! Aren't I nice?" she asked with a smile.__

__"Spare me your drivel..." Isshin's breaths were in pants now as he gasped for air.__

__"Well, I'll need to take this with me."__

__The moment was interrupted by a few loud knocks on the front door.__

__"Hello? Hello? Dr. Matoi? It's the police!"__

__Isshin took the chance her turned head to grab the blade from her hands and jam it into her eye, eliciting an ear-piercing scream from her mouth. In a fit of rage, she snatched it from him and forced it into his chest, pinning his rugged back against the wall of his study, before jumping out the window in an escape as the voice entered the room.__

__"Dr. Matoi?" the policeman's voice called out as he stepped close to him when the house erupted in flames, leaving no evidence behind.__

* * *

><p><em>"Serum? Hid me? Stop screwing with me!" Ryuko shouted in anger as her head pounded in anger, adrenaline coursing through her veins.<em>

_"Do you think you can avenge your father like this?" she giggled. "Nope, nope, nope!"_

_"That's the last straw!" Ryuko managed to pull out the knife she was sporting in her jacket and began swinging it at the girl._

_"Careful now! Don't want to cut yourself!"_

_"Shut up!" She shouted back as the girl never seemed to take any of the hits Ryuko was throwing at her. 'Damn... Am I really this weak?'_

_She was this close to nicking the girl on the neck when bright headlights blurred her vision._

_"Police! Drop your weapon!" the man's voice echoed in the back of the alley near the bar._

_"What?" Ryuko said as she noticed the girl missing. "The hell?"_

* * *

><p>"Ryuko, wake up!" Mako said as she shook her friend violently on the futon.<p>

Ryuko groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. "What is it Mako?"

"The hot water is working. So if you're going to shower, do it now."

Ryuko nodded as she slowly got up from the futon and grabbed her gym bag as she walked towards the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She set her bag down near the sink. 'I wonder who that chick was... It was probably some hallucination while being drunk,' she told herself as she removed her pants and began pulling up her shirt when she felt another presence nearby. Her eyebrows twitched as she opened the door and lo and behold, the three peepers were sitting right there.

"I should have known you were just faking some stupid camping trip just to get me on my guard down, you perverts!" Ryuko angrily shouted as she launched a fist at them and ended up chasing them around the room.

"Get 'em, Ryuko!" Mako shouted with a fist in the air. "You two, Sis?!" Matarao shrieked as he was nearly nicked on the shoulder by her nails.

"Do you need the ropes, honey?" Sukuyo asked with glee in her voice as she watched the scene before her.

"Honey, whose side are you on?!" Barazo shrieked as Mataro and Guts followed him in nearly failed attempts at dodging Ryuko's rage blasts. The only sounds coming from Gut's mouth was the occasional huff, every time coming close to Ryuko's grip.

"The winning side of course!"

"Justice!" Mako agreed as she cheered Ryuko on.

After nearly ten minutes of running around, Ryuko had finally managed to tie the three culprits up. Ryuko received her calming shower, and the Mankanshoku women slept pacefully as the perverts had been tied up in their designated corners. Ryuko rested her head on her arms as she stared up at the ceiling, glancing at the clock. The sun was barely setting, but she didn't care. 'Being here helps you forget. But I wonder who that girl was, and why do I feel like I've seen her before?'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aaaaaaaand here's chapter eight! I hope you enjoyed it. Finally finished writing this thing. Such a relief. I hope the murder scene wasn't crappy and stuff. I tried fitting it best with the show so yeah o_o My eyes feel like raisins from staring at this screen so long. So farewell and we'll meet back up in chapter nine!**


	9. Satsuki

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kill La Kill nor will I ever._

* * *

><p><em>"Daddy, look what I drew at school today!" the five-year old Satsuki said with a smile on her face as she held the picture behind her back, looking up at her father.<em>

_"What'd you draw, Sweetie?" Soichiro asked with a chuckle._

_Pulling the picture in front, it revealed a messy drawn attempt at what appeared to be himself. "It's you!" she said with a giggle._

_"Wow!" Soichiro smiled as he picked up Satsuki and placed her on his lap. "You've got a talent. I'm jealous!"_

_Satsuki giggled. She paused for a moment in confusion as she observed her father's face. He seemed troubled. "What's wrong, Daddy?" she asked with her eyebrows knit together._

_Soichiro's smile was replaced with one of sadness. He had to tell her that he was leaving. His entire day was spent creating a new identity. He knew that Ragyo would find out soon enough about his rebelling and punish him for saving their failed experiment. "Daddy has to go away for a while, Sats."_

_"Why?"_

_His smile was replaced with a frown on his face. 'Such a young age. But she needs to know if I am to leave this house.' Placing Satsuki down, he knelt in front of her. "I have to tell you something very important, Satsuki. I trust you."_

_Satsuki smiled and replaced it with a serious face as she stood up straight and tall to receive the said information. "You can trust me, Daddy!"_

_Soichiro cleared his throat before speaking. "I'm going to start from the beginning, when I met your mother. I was a young scientist, and I guess that earned me a lot of attention. I was lucky enough to catch the eyes of many sponsors, but one specific one caught my eye, the Kiryuin Clan. At the time, I had explored this manor and its inhabitants. That's when I came across her. At first, I was taken aback, stunned by her presence. She seemed fond of me as well, and it seemed to work."_

_"We were both scientists, willing to learn from the other, and she never held back on complimenting me on my talents. After many months of working together, I grew to love her, and she loved me in return. It was a strange love, but it was love nonetheless. No one could stop us. We were the strongest couple in the realm of science and we took pride in this. The day I proposed was one I will never forget. She revealed to me a secret, something that took me by surprise."_

_"Apparently, some years back, she discovered a raw serum that seemed to enhance certain abilities in the human body. However, it required proper hosts for it to work. She told me that she'd been using it for quite sometime but wanted to make it stronger. Her wish was to expand its power for her own uses. So I joined in on her dream. Together, we traveled the world finding suitable hosts as we did our experiments on them, testing every new version of the serum we came up with."_

_"There were many casualties, more than successes, but we took pride in our work and sought to improve it in every way possible. The serum itself was like a stimulant, targeting certain glands, muscles, and tissues that made a person seem almost superhuman. The hosts themselves were changed athletically. It did something to them, made them stronger. It even enhanced and quickened the rate of healing. Of course, the first few formulas were painstakingly slow healers, taking almost two days to fully heal without a scratch, but the newer one we have is one day shorter."_

_"After some years, she surprised me once again. She said she wanted children. But what hit me most was that she wanted to use the children for experiments. Maybe if we had children that came from her serum-infused genes, we could inject them with the formula with success. I didn't like the idea much at first, but I did it anyways. This is where you come into the picture, Sats. You were around one years old when she conducted the first experiment on you. She thought it was a success, but your body rejected the formula like I've never seen before."_

_"It didn't kill you, obviously, but I was so relieved. At the time, she was carrying another child, your baby sister. One year was too old for the experiment, so she wanted to use it on your sister. Nine months later, barely out of the womb, she began conducting experiments on your sister. It failed miserably. I had never been so angry in my life. The experiment was going well, but the formula wouldn't enter properly and killed your sister. The moment I saw your mother hit the disposal shoot's button, I swore to rebel against her."_

_"She'd changed drastically. This wasn't the woman I loved. She was a monster who forsook her humanity for power. I've already made plans on rebelling, but I know she's going to find out and come for me. So I'm trusting you, Satsuki. I don't want to confuse you too much, but I know you're no ordinary little girl. You're my little girl. I'm sure she'll teach you later on what the serum is, but you must never resist, or she'll know."_

_As Satsuki listened intently, her mind processed every bit of information she was given. She was shocked at the fact of her once having a baby sister, and that he'd died struck her hard. Sure, she was five. But she wasn't just any five-year old. This was Satsuki Kiryuin. Some bits she understood, but some confused her, especially on the serum. Despite this, she continued to listen. Every detail burned itself in her mind. Fear with a mixture of anger set in, changing her for the road ahead._

_ Soichiro sighed as he stood up, patting Satsuki gently as he began walking towards the rooms exit. Satsuki grabbed the sleeve of his shirt, stopping him in his tracks._

_"Will you come back, Daddy?"_

_"I promise, Sweetie. I'll come back once I take her down, and we'll live past this," he said with a smile before he turned around to leave._

_Satsuki stood there, holding the drawing of her father, and watched him leave for the very last time as the seed of rebellion planted itself into her._

_The following afternoon, Ragyo sat at the table with Satsuki, who wasn't eating, and Nui, who was making a mess of her food._

_"Satsuki, why aren't you eating?" Ragyo asked in annoyance as she dabbed a napkin over Nui's food covered mouth._

_"Where'd Daddy go off to?" Satsuki asked with a neutral expression, just dying to hear what excuse her mother would come up with._

_"That man is no longer welcome in this house. You're staying with me now. Don't speak of him ever again, Satsuki." Was that hurt she sensed? No, a monster like Ragyo couldn't feel anymore._

_Satsuki frowned as she fiddled with the food on her plate. "Yes, Mother." She stared down at her plate, wondering what her dad was doing at the moment. Was he thinking of her? 'He promised he'd be back.'_

* * *

><p><em>"Nui, did you do what I sent you to do?" Ragyo asked with a grin as she stroked the hair of an eighteen year old Satsuki.<em>

_Satsuki looked up, eyes adjusting to the eyepatch over Nui's left eye._

_"Of course I did, Mama. He was a nuisance so I had to end it sooner than I wanted to," Nui said with a giggle as she took a seat across from Ragyo and turned the television on._

_Satsuki was about to speak when she stared at the screen, eyes widening at the headline that read: FORMER SCIENTIST OF REVOCS DEAD IN HOUSE FIRE. She could feel her heart pounding furiously as her face turned pale. This wasn't real, it couldn't be. She felt a lump in her throat, swallowing roughly as she stood up._

_"Mother, what's this about?" she asked, hoping her suspicions were wrong, that it was some other scientist; that it wasn't her father._

_"Soichiro was always a thorn in my side. He smuggled bits of my serum and went down his own path, so I took him out of the equation." Ragyo chuckled deeply as she stared at Nui. "Good job, Darling. I can finally concentrate on my goals."_

_Nui clapped her hands in joy. "Anything for you, Lady Ragyo."_

_Satsuki's fists clenched and unclenched to the point of turning white. She could barely breathe. She felt suffocated. Biting down on her lip, she tasted blood flooding her mouth but she didn't care. Tears stung at the edges of her eyes as she stared down at the ground in disbelief. Why? Why did this happen?_

_Ragyo took note of this and stood up, holding Satsuki close to her bosom. "Sh. Don't cry over that sorry excuse of a man, Satsuki. After all, people die all the time. One less human on earth isn't going to do any harm." Even Satsuki could hear the grin spreading across Ragyo's face as she spoke._

_"Yes, Mother." _

_Satsuki left the room five minutes later with the excuse of using the restroom. Locking the door behind her, she slammed her fist in the wall next to the door, ignoring the waves of pain radiating from the now opened knuckles. She let the tears flow freely down her face. Her hot tears felt as if they left permanent marks on the trail down from her face, to her neck and finally on the white tiled flooring. "Damn it," she muttered through gritted teeth. With a grunt, she slid down to the ground and held her bleeding hand. Why? Why? "You promised," she managed to choke out before burying her face in her knees._

* * *

><p><em>Satsuki lied in the bed, arms bound as she blankly stared up at the ceiling, letting Ragyo do what she wanted. It had been a few days after her father's death, and that's all that was on her mind. She showed no interest what was going on around her when she was with her mother, though.<em>

_"Lady Ragyo," Rei said with the clearing of her throat, "I received a call for you."_

_Ragyo sat up in curiosity as she eyed her assistant. "What was it about?"_

_Satsuki perked her ears up a bit, interested in the topic of the conversation as she studied her mother's face._

_"You're daughter, Ryuko Matoi, is now under your custody. It says in records she was Soichiro's, and the DNA test says she is yours as well."_

_Satsuki's eyes widened. Another daughter? No, her only sister was dead. Was she? Did her father forget to include one crucial detail in their conversation years ago?_

_Ragyo's eyes were wide with shock. Satsuki made a mental note to remember her surprised expression. But as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared from her face and her expression replaced itself with the usual cynical grin. Remembering what her father said, she grew furious. So it was true as well. Her fists clenched slightly as she stare at her mother._

_"Is that so?" Ragyo asked with a low chuckle. "Satsuki, looks like you have a new sister."_

* * *

><p>Satsuki sat up in her bed as she looked down at her lap. She hadn't had that dream in a while. Bringing a hand to her face, she felt it was damp. Tears. Had she been crying in her sleep? She swung her feet over the side of the bed and looked at the clock on her bedside. It was two in the afternoon. The house was quiet, too quiet for her taste. 'Right. I sent Ryuko away..' she thought to herself as she began to walk towards the kitchen for a glass of water.<p>

She sighed deeply as she downed the glass within seconds of bringing it to her lips. She felt strange. Her heart was beating furiously in her chest. Maybe it was the dream. It probably was. She remembered seeing Ryuko for the first time. The girl did look unique. The thing that burned itself in her mind the most was the girl's single red highlight in her bangs. It was the one feature that stood out the most, besides her blue eyes at least.

At the thought of Ryuko, she felt her pulse quicken. Clearing her throat, she tried calming herself down. 'I did say to spend some time apart, and I should follow through with that decision,' she reminded herself painfully. After fighting an internal battle for a few minutes on whether she should see the girl, she finally made her decision. "Forget it. If I want to see her, I'll go and see her."

Making her way back towards the bedroom, she removed her pajamas and examined her figure in the mirror. She removed the wrappings around both halves of her body and frowned at the sight. Scars both vertical and horizontal were glued on her. Some were light scars, and a few were a darker shade. She had been branded by that night. Turning around, she shot a glance at her bruised back. "Look, a rainbow," she said in a sarcastic tone, trying to strike some humor in the silent room as she slid on her white jeans that came with her white sweatshirt.

Satsuki wrapped the blue scarf around her neck tightly as she shoved the keys to house into her pocket and closed the door behind her. The monorail ride down Honno City's Middle and Lower rings was quiet for Satsuki as she was the only one traveling down this low. She sighed as it came to a halt, its doors opening to show her destination. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she walked towards the Mankanshoku residence.

The walk felt like it had been hours. Had she been walking in circles the entire time? She was about to scream in frustration when she saw the blinking lights that belonged to the house. With each step she took towards the door, she felt her feet grow heavy. Stopping in front of the house, she took a deep breath before knocking a few times. From inside, she heard a few voices yelling.

"Oh, Mako, I think your mom's back!" Ryuko said, opening the door to see Satsuki. "Oh, hi, Satsuki. You okay?" she asked with a concerned look to her face.

Satsuki grabbed Ryuko's wrist and pulled her close, Ryuko's face colliding with her shoulder. In that moment, she could feel Ryuko's warmth. It was calming. She could feel the younger girl's shock through the fabric. She stepped back a bit to stare at her. Cupping Ryuko's face in her hands, she looked into the younger girl's eyes. Ryuko's expression was priceless at that moment. Her eyes were about as wide as a set of headlights and her face flushed from surprise.

Satsuki leaned in slowly, taking her time to get her target. To say that she could feel Ryuko's rapid pulse was an understatement. She never once took her eyes off Ryuko's as the gap began to close. Ryuko, relaxing slightly, closed her eyes as she waited for Satsuki. Stopping mere inches from her lips, Satsuki bit down on her own lip in hesitation. She could hear Ragyo's voice in her mind, eating away at her.

'Like mother, like daughter, Satsuki. My, I'm so proud of you,' she heard Ragyo's chuckle echoing all around her.

She gulped, gently pressing her lips against Ryuko's forehead as she released a sigh of frustration. She had come here set on one thing, and she chickened out. What was she doing anyways? She should not be focusing on this. The dream just struck up emotions that made her want to see Ryuko, make sure she was actually real and safe.

"Sorry. I just had to see that you were okay," she said in a hushed whisper, Ragyo's voice continuing its play that forced weight upon her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have no words for this. Nope. Not gonna say anything other than forgive me for not updating. I've been a lazy sloth on my days off from school. I find myself re-watching more Kill La Kill episodes nowadays. Never gets old. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter T_T Hope you enjoyed this chapter, though! Cya in chapter ten.**


	10. Sweets

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Kill La Kill nor will I ever._

* * *

><p>"Sorry. I just had to see that you were okay," she said in a hushed whisper, Ragyo's voice continuing its play that forced weight upon her.<p>

Ryuko, however, was frozen in place. Her pulse was quick as her heart felt as if it were running a marathon. She felt a pang of pang in her chest. Out of disappointment she kept her eyes shut. Was it because the kiss didn't happen? Why was she expecting more from Satsuki? Oh, how she longed for that kiss, but Satsuki just had to tease her on thin ice.

"W-What?" Ryuko shot out. She could feel Satsuki's gaze on her face, but she was afraid that opening her own eyes would show too much.

"I was just rushed with emotions. I didn't mean to startle you."

Ryuko took a hard gulp. Satsuki's tone resembled the tone she used almost a year ago; it was distant almost. Was she shutting down again? Her constant changing of moods always annoyed Ryuko to the highest extant. She just wished it were easier for the both of them, given the current circumstances.

"What kind of emotions?" Ryuko asked as she slowly opened her eyes, flinching slightly as Satsuki's met with her own.

Satsuki shook her head, releasing Ryuko from her touch. She suddenly felt cold. Shaking the feeling off, she spoke, "I'll tell you when I'm ready." Was she ready, though? Would she ever be ready? The thought itself was foolish to her. How could she try this with everything going around her. She shouldn't be focusing on this. She was never like this. Until Ryuko came she didn't feel the urge to pursue these types of emotions, but the girl sparked something within her. It was frightening.

Ryuko grumbled at this and directed her eyes elsewhere. "You came all the way here so... Do want to just spend the rest of the day with me?" Ryuko asked with a blush.

Satsuki was surprised, to say the least. She could accept the offer, right? Ryuko _did_ ask. There was nothing wrong with that. "That would be nice," Satsuki said with a nod as she examined Ryuko's current pajama state. "We could go now, unless you plan on strolling through the streets in your pajamas."

Ryuko's blush returned as she remembered her state and attempted at covering herself. "Wait out here. I'll be back really quick!"

With a quick slam of the door, Ryuko pressed her back against the closed-door. 'Calm yourself, Ryuko,' she told herself. 'But what the hell was that all about?! Was she really going to kiss me?' She brought a hand to her lips and wondered what Satsuki's would feel like against her own. Ryuko jolted at the thought. 'Stop it, pervert. She doesn't like you that way.'

Ryuko sighed as she lazily walked towards her bag, emitting fake sob sounds with every step she took. "What to wear.." she muttered quietly as she pulled out a simple t-shirt and jeans. It seemed all she wore were t-shirts and jeans. Simple and easy. That's how she liked it. Then there was Satsuki. "She's making everything so complicated." Ryuko groaned as she searched frantically for her scarf, only to find it loosely hanging off the television.

"Ryuko, you okay?" Mako asked with furrowed eyebrows as she entered the room.

"Satsuki is just so... so complicated, teasing me like that. Not cool," Ryuko muttered as she wrapped her scarf around her neck.

"You know what they say, Ryuko. Life is like poop. Sometimes it comes out smoothly but sometimes you just gotta keep pushing and pushing until you're satisfied." Mako's face turned red from emitting fake pushing groans.

"Mako, no one says that. You're really something," Ryuko said with a smile as she shook her head. "Stop pushing before something actually comes out, Mako."

Mako laughed as she caught her breath. "Well, I do. So it counts." Sometimes Ryuko never understood where this girl's mind was. She appreciated it though. Mako always brought life wherever she went. "Just have fun. Oh, and bring me back some candy!"

"All right, Mako. I'll be going now. Don't wait up."

Mako stared at Ryuko before wiggling her eyebrows with a wink. "Of course, Ryuko~"

Ryuko sighed as shut the door behind her as she looked to where Satsuki was. 'She was just here a minute ago,' she thought to herself before spotting Satsuki sitting on a bench across the street. "Bingo." Ryuko jogged towards Satsuki and looked around.

"Ready?" Satsuki asked as she stood up and brushed her pants off from the dust that stuck to her.

Ryuko nodded in response as she took the lead in the walk, looking at the corner of her eye every once in a while to catch a glimpse of Satsuki. Much to Ryuko's annoyance, the walk was a quiet one. 'This really kills,' Ryuko thought to herself. The day was a nice one, though. Everything seemed pretty calm. The sun was brighter than usual so that could count as a plus. Ryuko also noticed some kids passing by dressed in costumes. The occasional laughter could be heard in every corner they neared.

"So..." Ryuko spoke up as if to lighten the silence hugging them. "Some nice costumes out here. Am I right?" she asked with a chuckle. 'Nice conversation starter, Ryuko.'

"They're... interesting. I guess it's Halloween," Satsuki said with a frown plastered on her face, recalling the memory of when Nui scared her in the middle of the night as a kid.

"Oh, right. I completely forgot about that." Ryuko smiled as she got an idea. "Want to dress up as the worst thing possible?"

Satsuki arched her brow as she directed her attention at Ryuko. "Dress up as what?"

"Ragyo and Nui," Ryuko said with a cheeky grin as she stifled a laugh. The thought of little Ragyo's running around entertained her imagination way too much. Satsuki shook her head with a smile at this.

"I'd feel bad for those children."

"Right. Don't wanna be punishing the kids. They didn't do anything." Ryuko took notice of a festival flier lying on the ground and she went to pick it up. She hummed in thought as she stared at its contents. "Hey, Satsuki. Wanna go to this festival?"

Satsuki hated Halloween. Though she'd never admit it out loud, it downright scared her. Of course, she always gives it away by her reactions when a little kid comes popping out dressed in a skeleton costume. She bit on her lip idly as she debated on the question. There was nothing else to do and she did come all the way here just to see Ryuko. "I-I don't know," she managed to choke out with a stammer.

Ryuko snorted lightly. "Come on. Don't tell me the great Satsuki Kiryuin is afraid of a little horror?" Ryuko decided to return the teasing this time. 'Revenge is oh-so-sweet,' she thought to herself as she nudged Satsuki's arm for a response.

"O-Of course not! If you want to go to this festival, then let's go!" Satsuki huffed as she grabbed hold of Ryuko's arm and directed her down the street towards the festival's entrance.

* * *

><p>"Dog, have you got it ready, yet?" Nonon croaked sarcastically as she popped in a piece of pocky in her mouth. "We've been waiting for an hour."<p>

"Listen, Snake. If you can hack into the world's most secure camera system in under an hour then I'll never make fun of you again. Since you can't and never will be able to, I suggest you keep your fangs in your mouth and let me do my work."

Uzu chuckled as he nudged a very annoyed and red Ira. "Oh come on, Gamagori. You aren't still flustered over giving her the flowers are you? It's not like she saw you or anything!"

Ira grumbled as he buried his face in his hands. "It doesn't matter if she didn't see me. She _almost_ saw me! What would I have said if she saw me? Tell me, Sanageyama!" Ira had never almost been caught placing the flowers at Mako's doorstep, but yesterday was an exception. He would never forget the fear that flowed through his veins when he came near death's grasp. Sure, leaving a bouquet of flowers sounds easy right? No, wrong. Ira is huge as hell and finding a good hiding place in the lowest ring of Honno city with his height is very difficult.

"Oh, I don't know. How about, 'Hey, Mankankshoku, I really like you. What's say you and me get out of this dump and go somewhere magical,' because that could've worked."

Hoka snorted as his fingers clashed loudly against the keyboard, half paying attention to what he was doing and focusing his hearing on something other than Nonon's chewing sounds.

"That would have been disrespectful, Sanageyama," Ira said with a huff.

"Toad is right, Monkey. That's exactly why you're still single." Nonon chuckled as she examined the piece of pocky before shoving it in her mouth like the others.

"Hey! I'm single of my volition."

"Whatever helps you sleep up in your tree with the rest of your herd."

"Both of you quiet down!" Ira growled as he crossed his arms in frustration.

"I've got it!" Hoka shouted in victory as he pumped his fists in the air. Feeling eyes on his actions, he froze and cleared his throat. "I mean, I've hacked into the Kiryuin Estate's camera system."

"Let me see!" Nonon practically shoved Hoka out of the way to glue her face on the screen.

"Back up, Snake! If you do anything to my laptop I'll shave your head so they can tell what keeps it so pink."

Nonon grumbled as she received a glare from Ira. The Elite Four all crowded near the computer but gave Hoka his needed space to do his business.

"So what exactly are we looking for again?" Uzu asked in confusion, earning him a flick to the head from Nonon.

"We're looking for what happened when Satsuki was gone for those two days, Moron."

"Quiet!" Hoka hissed as he accessed the camera's logs.

The Elite Four stared at the screen intently as an orange glow appeared with a figure dressed in white in front of the orb. They were confused as the image froze for a while, or so that's what they thought anyways.

"Zoom in," Hoka mumbled quietly as he had the camera focus itself and Satsuki appeared in the image.

They watched as Ragyo appeared behind the girl and quickly chained her up. The four shared glances but quickly returned their gaze back on the screen. They watched as Satsuki was whipped. A few seconds into the footage, Hoka's finger tapped on a key and suddenly Satsuki's screams filled the room they were in. Nonon covered her mouth in horror and shock as she couldn't tear her eyes away from the screen. Hoka readjusted his glasses and cleared his throat in trying to sooth his feeling of uneasiness. Uzu was gripping his bamboo sword to the point of breaking it as he watched the streaks of blood displaying themselves along Satsuki's back side. Ira, however, was facing away from the screen, shedding tears for his Lady as her screams burned themselves into his mind.

"That monster tainted her," Ira said with a growl as his fists clenched together.

"That bitch!" Uzu hissed as he slammed the tip of his sword against the ground.

Hoka typed away at his keys and placed his USB into the side of the laptop. "I'm saving this as evidence," he muttered before checking all the cameras. He was about to log off the system when the file on Friday caught his eyes. He took a glance at the others and decided not to play it for their own good. The tension in the room could be felt and it was killing.

"When will this all end?" Nonon asked with a whisper as she made her way back on the sofa and crossed her arms. "She shuts herself down so much. It hurts me to see her go through this thinking she's alone when she's obviously not."

"I think I know just the person to talk to when it comes to gathering information on the Kiryuins," Hoka said with a grin as he pushed his glasses up.

* * *

><p>"Lady Ragyo," Rei said with a slight cough to get the CEO's attention.<p>

Ragyo stared down at her documents with furrowed brows at the sound of Hoomaru's voice. "What is it?"

"Your flight leaves in an hour for the meeting."

Ragyo scoffed slightly as she let her papers rest against the desk. "Cancel the meeting. Those fools don't have the guts to sign the contract anyways. Just get rid of them," Ragyo said with a dismissive wave.

Rei's eyes slightly widened in surprise. "You mean...?"

"Yes, send the first batch in to get rid of that idiotic company. If all goes well inject that serum into the second batch of recruits. Tell them to leave no evidence behind. I hate cleaning up after my children," Ragyo said with a deep chuckle as she took a sip from her wine.

"Yes Ma'am." Rei bowed and checked through the list of their duties for the day and placed the folder behind her back.

"Is there anything else, Hoomaru?" Ragyo asked, slightly annoyed in the disturbance of her presence.

"What will you like me to schedule since the meeting has been canceled?"

Ragyo hummed in thought as she stared into her wine glass. "Shall I visit my beloved daughters?" Ragyo asked with a grin as she set the glass down with a sigh.

Rei watched as she walked towards the glass window and looked down at the city lights. "I'm sure they'd love a visit from their mother," Rei said with a bow as she stepped back to give Ragyo some room.

"What do you see when you look out this window, Hoomaru?"

Rei adjusted her glasses and looked down at the city, trying to make something of it. "A city, Lady Ragyo."

"You're partially right, Rei, but you are also wrong. I see another stepping block to conquering these fools who faun over what this company has to offer. If only they realized they are just my pawns. We're so close to ending this reign of idiocy. Soon they'll all be under my control. Once they get a taste of this serum, they'll keep crawling back for more."

Rei watched with furrowed brows as Ragyo began to laugh. She felt uncomfortable all the sudden, but no. She was loyal to Lady Ragyo. Ragyo has already done so much for her. She would be a fool not to gladly serve Ragyo for the rest of her life. Pushing all doubts in the back of her mind, she nodded. "Your plan is all coming together, Lady Ragyo."

"Lady Ragyo, the first unit is in place," one of the guard's voices chimed in through the intercom from the office and Ragyo's smiled widened to the point of shattering.

"Excellent," she said with the snap of her fingers. "Let the games begin."

* * *

><p>"You should've seen your face!" Ryuko said as she clutched her sides to ease the pain from her laughter. Satsuki, however, was red in anger as she looked away from Ryuko as they sat on the park bench.<p>

"I didn't find anything funny about those thing's costume." Satsuki's frown drooped to the lowest level possible. She recalled when they cruised through the booths and found a pen filled with pigs. Ryuko had continuously insisted on checking it out. Worst mistake ever. The pigs and piglets were all dressed in different assortments of costumes. And of course, Ryuko just _had_ to bring up the pigs in human clothing joke.

"It was priceless!" Ryuko stopped and took a posture only Satsuki could do. It helped pretending a stick was rammed up her ass to do this, though. "You pigs in human clothing!" Ryuko shouted her imitation of Satsuki's voice she used against delinquent students in the detention hall.

"It wasn't funny when you did it back there, and it's not funny when you do it now."

"Awe c'mon, Sats," Ryuko said with a nudge, "if you keep frowning like that you'll end up looking like a bulldog."

Satsuki glanced at Ryuko from the corner of her eyes and her features softened as she sighed. "Fine," she mumbled as she rested her head against the light pole and watched the kids dressed up playing tag.

Satsuki's eyes slightly shut but fluttered open at the feel of Ryuko's head on her shoulder. She felt the wave of warmth from when she first grabbed Ryuko's face. It felt nice. Besides the sound of children running around, it was fairly quiet outside as the sun took its course on setting. Normally, she'd be side by side with her Elites, listening to arguments from Nonon and Uzu or just making sure her plan came into focus when she was studying in her room. But not this time. This time, she was with Ryuko. A sudden wave of emotions overtook her when she opened her mouth to speak.

"Ryuko."

Ryuko hummed in response as she lazily stared at the grass.

"I think I'm falling for you." As quickly as the words left her mouth, she bit down on her tongue hard enough to probably draw blood. She felt Ryuko tense up at her words and regretted the action altogether. "I'm sorry. I'm a horrible sister for thinking of you in such a way."

Ryuko's heart felt as if it had stopped, almost as if it had forgotten how to beat. Had she heard Satsuki correctly? No, she couldn't have heard what Satsuki just said. It was a lie. Her chest felt heavy with every second passing since the words came from Satsuki's lips. Had she died and gone to heaven? She removed her head from Satsuki's shoulder and looked up at Satsuki. Satsuki, however, was looking down at her own lap, probably embarrassed.

"Satsuki," Ryuko said in a hushed whisper as the older girl refused to make eye contact with her. Reaching out, she gently grabbed Satsuki's chin and directed her attention to her. With a slight gulp, she dove in, closing the gap between them as she felt a pair of soft lips meeting her own. For the longest time, she'd always imagined what another's lips would feel on her own, and this completely surpassed her thoughts.

Satsuki was warm against her. She thought she would be met with rough lips, almost like her own, but instead she was met with this. She didn't pay any attention to anyone else in the park. They could go fly a kite if they didn't like what they saw. All she cared about now was this kiss. It felt like it should last a life time, but sadly, air is a necessity. Ryuko pulled away, studying Satsuki's eyes that were wide in shock. She could see a mixture of emotions, almost reading Satsuki like a book, but she couldn't tell what was going on in that head of hers.

"I love you, Satsuki." Ryuko closed her eyes with a pained expression as she waited for the worst. instead, she was met with a pair of arms wrapping around her body. She could feel Satsuki's breath against her as her head was buried in Ryuko's neck.

"Thank you," she heard Satsuki mutter softly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter was originally going to be posted on Friday, but things keep popping up so I ended up posting it later than usual =~= Gotta give credit to my amazing friend for this unique "quote of life" she's like my Mako. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! **


	11. Inferno Pt 1

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kill La Kill nor will I ever._

* * *

><p>Ryuko stirred slightly in the bed, taking in its intoxicating scent. It seemed as if the room were filled with an endless scent you'd never get tired of inhaling. Where was she again? Oh, right. She was sleeping. It didn't feel as rough as her bed, not as crowded with comic books. It was smooth, almost like a cloud in the sky. She opened her eyes to be greeted with a view of sky blue. The bright light of the morning sun wasn't helping her as she squinted her eyes slightly.<p>

She looked up, greeted by loose waves of long black hair that, if you followed its source, led to a sleeping Satsuki. Ryuko carefully took in the sight. Satsuki looked so much more at peace when she slept. She'd never noticed before, since she always had that frown plastered on her face. Her skin was glowing against the light flowing into the room, and Ryuko couldn't help but stare longer, never wanting to take her eyes off Satsuki.

She could feel Satsuki's grip on her shoulder tighten slightly as she nuzzled closer to her, as if making sure nothing had been misplaced. Ryuko, however, didn't mind this attention at all. Ryuko bit down on her lower lip as she continued to stare at Satsuki, debating if she should move or not. Stealthily, she snaked an arm around her and pasted a smug grin on her face for the first accomplishment of the day, ignoring the burning sensation on her face from the blush she was sporting.

The action would have gone unnoticed had Satsuki's face not scrunched up in slight pain at the squeezing of Ryuko's arm. Ryuko furrowed her brows a bit as she looked down at her arm. Had she touched somewhere she wasn't supposed to? Lightly, she grazed her fingers around to feel for anything that might have been left in the bed to cause her the slightest bit of discomfort, but was met with the rough texture of a scab.

'The hell?' she thought to herself as she kept her eyes glued on Satsuki's face, hand still exploring as it felt more rough textures and some even slightly inflamed bumps. A lump grew in her throat as she debated on confirming the sight for herself. She carefully began to tug on Satsuki's sweatshirt to reveal what her hands had felt. A long pause came as she felt Satsuki stir once more, face tensing up slightly. Ryuko took a long gulp before moving the shirt up, scabs and bruises becoming visible.

Her eyes widened in horror at the sight, anger seeping in. Who had done this? She was about to pull on the shirt further when she felt a hand grip her wrist, stopping further movement. Ryuko looked up and tried searching for an answer in Satsuki's eyes, but she saw none. So they lied there, staring at the other, wondering who dared to break the silence first. Satsuki was frightened. She wasn't ready for this, not with her. She wasn't ready to tell Ryuko about this; it was too frightening to even imagine. But it was happening now. She felt herself short of breath, almost as if her lungs were failing her in her time of need.

"Satsuki, who did this?" Ryuko asked, looking down at the exposed flesh. Words could not express how angry she felt. When had this happened? She wanted to find who ever did this and smash their head into a wall repeatedly. Suddenly, she remembered something about the Elites.

Satsuki gulped down whatever lump was in her throat to look at Ryuko in the eyes. Her heart was running faster than she was and she didn't know what to do to stop it from beating so fast. With the Elites and Soroi, it was different. Yes, she loved them all, she even loved Ryuko. It just seemed too different at the moment. She wanted to protect them all, and she was sure as hell they all wanted to protect her, but she knew how Ryuko was. Telling her now could put her at risk, but she couldn't _not_ know.

"Ryuko, don't worry about it–"

"Was it her?" Satsuki never recalled when Ryuko looked more serious in her life. It's as if all color drained from her face and replaced itself with anger and hatred. For some reason, she felt relieved at Ryuko's interruption. Another part of her, however, was on the verge of cracking. She didn't like talking about this, not to anyone. The issue was never addressed directly, not with Ryuko and not with anyone for that matter. She couldn't crack, though, ever.

"Ryuko, it's nothing–"

"Was it Ragyo?!" Ryuko shouted louder this time, making Satuski flinch a bit as she bit down on her lip in surprise.

"Yes," she said in a hushed whisper, looking away from Ryuko.

"That's it." Ryuko removed herself from Satsuki's grip and swung her feet over the bed as she looked for her phone but was stopped once again by an arm at her wrist.

"Ryuko, you're not going anywhere."

"And why the hell not, Satsuki?"

"I told you because I trust you with keeping this secret, Ryuko. It's... It's nothing new," Satsuki admitted with a frown on her face as she scooted closer to Ryuko, placing a hand on her shoulder.

It's like Ryuko was being slapped in the face with a pile of bricks coming full force. The puzzle pieces painfully came together. All the times Satsuki was away on so-called "business" when visiting Ragyo sent a chill down her spine. What hit her most of all was that she had accused Satsuki of doing other things and was too dense to even consider the slightest possibility of something wrong happening to her own sister. She wasn't there for her. She was just relaxing while Satsuki was off who knows where enduring who knows what under Ragyo's grip. At this point, her fist was shaking and knuckles white as she attempted in calming herself down.

Ryuko could feel an arm wrap around her and she sighed in frustration, resting her head on Satsuki's shoulder. "The next time I see her, I'll punch her so hard the bird nesting on her head will fly away," Ryuko said with a grumble as she brought her legs up to the bed.

"You will do no such thing." Satsuki smiled as she spoke and squeezed Ryuko slightly, not that she would mind Ragyo's head being torn off her body or anything. It's probably what everyone wanted anyways. The woman was a lunatic. "Pretend as if nothing's happened, even though it has. Please. I don't want you involved."

"I'm already involved, Satsuki. I love you, so I am involved. I've already been standing by idly while she does who knows what to you." Ryuko frowned as she bit down on her cheek to prevent anything else from spilling out.

Satsuki, grabbing Ryuko's chin gently, gently pressed her lips again Ryuko's. She parted shortly after to shoot her a glare. "I can't imagine how hard it'll be for you all to not speak up about it, but I promise it won't last longer. All of this will end soon, and we'll be free from all this, Ryuko. I love you too much to even let you get caught up in what Ragyo does. You don't know how much I appreciate you caring, but, please." Satsuki rested her forehead against Ryuko's as she let a sigh loose.

"Fine," Ryuko huffed in defeat, "I don't like this at all but I'll try..."

"Thank you so much, Ryuko."

"Do they still hurt?" Ryuko asked with worry. 'Of course they still hurt, dummy. Did you not see her face turn constipated when you wrapped your arm around her?'

"A bit, but it's nothing I can't handle," Satsuki said as she stood up and gestured for Ryuko to take her hand. "Care to go with me for some breakfast?"

Ryuko smiled as she grabbed Satsuki's hand and shook her head. "I'll cook."

Satsuki arched a brow at her before responding. "You can cook? I never knew that..."

"Of course I can cook. I just like it when you cook for me. But today is my treat."

* * *

><p>"Where the hell are we, Dog?" Nonon groaned as she tugged on the ends of her hair with a frown on her face.<p>

"I think we're lost," Uzu said with a chuckle as he poked at Nonon's beanie, earning him a hiss from the Snake.

"I agree with Sanageyama." Ira adjusted the sunglasses on his face as he scanned the many buildings flocked with people.

"We're not lost. Mikisugi told me that he'd be in this complex." Hoka pulled out a second cellphone from his pocket as it vibrated, signaling a text message. "Ah," he said with a relieved expression. "They're inside of that pub–Well, underneath it, anyways."

"I don't want to go inside of some 'top secret base.' Plus, there's a music store right across the street from this place and I want to check it out. You guys can go if you want." Nonon puffed out her chest as she began marching away from the group.

"I'm coming with you," Uzu piped up, walking along Nonon.

"I don't need a chaperone," Nonon said in annoyance, hoping he caught the hint.

"And we don't need to track you down once one of those big birds have taken you to their nest." Uzu grinned as he dodged a punch from her.

"I'm going to break that bamboo sword of yours one day."

"Oh, feisty."

Ira shot a glance at Hoka as he arched a brow and shook his head as Hoka simply shrugged it off. The pair checked the address once more before marching towards their targeted pub. They avoided all eye contact once inside, something about not drawing too much attention. But Ira alone was enough to catch a couple stares. A few trips and slips later and the duo found themselves standing in front of a door labeled: NOT NUDIST BEACH. So much for secrecy.

Hoka knocked once on the door when a small voice shouted out from the intercom above the sign. "Who goes there?" The voice sounded like a horrible attempt at an elderly man.

"We're here to talk to Mikisugi," Hoka said as he placed his phones in his pocket, foot slightly tapping in annoyance.

"What's the password?"

"There's a password?" Ira asked in confusion as he looked towards Hoka for some answer but found none.

"Nudist Beach," Hoka said in a flat tone.

"Wrong."

Ira sighed before responding, "Not Nudist Beach?"

There was a brief pause of silence before the door was opened and the two were practically yanked inside. They quickly scanned their surroundings as the door shut behind them. Hoka readjusted his glasses as a man with a red mohawk approached them.

"I take it you're Kiryuin's friends?" Tsumugu asked with an arched brow.

"And I take it you're the man with the horrible elderly impression," Hoka said with a smile.

"I'll give you two pieces of important information," Tsumugu chirped as he began leading the pair towards Aikuro's office, "One: That was a good comeback, could've been better, but still good. Two: My elderly impression is almost on point."

"Emphasis on the almost part," Ira retorted in a low voice as he looked the other way when Tsumugu stared at him.

"Aikuro, they're here." Tsumugu growled in annoyance as he stepped inside the office and made his way towards his own desk.

Aikuro looked up from the stacks of files on his desk and motioned for the pair to come. So they did. As they came to a halt in front of his desk, Aikuro raised a brow at Hoka in signal and Hoka nodded, pulling out the USB from his pocket. He made his way around the pile of paperwork and opened the laptop on the desk. It seemed as if Aikuro read Hoka's mind because he immediately stood up to let Hoka work his magic on the rusty laptop.

"Do you think this is enough to put them away?" Aikuro asked as he began to move closer to the laptop screen, only to have Hoka's hand in his face, motioning for him to back up.

"This is more than enough, but I'm still working on hacking into the camera system on all the rooms in that creepy mansion." Hoka turned around and pushed his glasses up as he frowned. "The files on here are not to be meddled with. I know you simpletons might 'accidentally' drag it into the trash bin and erase it when you're trying to 'save' it. So I saved us all the trouble because this USB is a copy of the original. That's not a cue for you to go screwing around and delete all of my precious data."

"Second of all, if your curiosity does get the best of you and you do decide on watching these files I suggest you do it at your own risk because it's not pleasant. I don't want you playing anything until I finish my magic and we leave the premises."

Aikuro nodded almost violently as Ira pulled up a chair and crossed his legs, knowing it would be a while until he would be finished.

After nearly an hour, Hoka sighed happily as he cracked his knuckles in relief. "Done," he let out with a grin as security logs popped up on the screen.

Aikuro inched closer to the screen but remained his distance as he studied the screen. "I see," he hummed, "But where is the footage?"

Hoka scoffed as he moved the security logs to the side and tapped his finger against the mouse lightly. "Which date, which date," he mumbled quietly and settled for last Sunday. He clicked on the log and the screen lit up with the blinding white light. "The hell?" he said in annoyance as he clicked multiple times on the screen. The file didn't seem damaged in any way, so why was it not working?

The four nearly sprang up in their seats as a loud horn sound emitted from the laptop, a warning label decorating itself across the screen. Hoka readjusted his glasses to make sure he was reading correctly. He shot a glance at Ira from the corner of his eye and found that he too was shocked. Across the screen, the warning read: _Didn't your parents ever teach you to not play with fire? Better watch out before one of you gets burned. -NH._

"This little–" Hoka stopped mid-sentence at the feel of a hand on his shoulder.

"Call Sanageyama and Jakuzure," Ira said with worry in his tone.

* * *

><p>"Gosh, can you wrap it up, Smurf? I'm dying over here," Uzu groaned in exhaustion as he examined the walls of the run-down music store for what felt like the hundredth time.<p>

"Patience is a virtue, Wild Monkey," Nonon hummed as she took one last glance at all the cds she planned to buy on her next visit.

The two gave their farewells to the shop owner and began walking outside. Nonon pulled out her phone as it began to ring.

"Hello? Yes, I'm with the Monkey. No, why would you ask that? Hello? Hello?" Nonon hissed as she began smacking the side of her phone and held it up high. "Can't get any damn signal."

Uzu watched the entire time with a smile on his face as she began walking in different directions, jumping up and down in hopes of at least getting one more bar. He chuckled as she nearly fell on her face from jumping too high. "You should give up, Pipsqueak. Let's just go look for Hoka and Ira." Uzu turned around and buried his hands in his pockets as he began walking away from the music store in the direction of the pub.

"Wait up, Monkey! My shoe's caught on some fucking gum. Has no one ever heard of a damn trash can?" Nonon growled as she bent down and began untying her shoe to further examine the damage done to her precious pink vans.

Uzu huffed in frustration as he stopped in his tracks and turned around ready to make some snarky comeback when he spotted a swerving car nearing them at high speed. "Nonon, move!" he shouted as he began running towards her.

Nonon looked up at him in confusion, wondering why the Monkey was running at her in the first place. "Huh?" she managed to yell out before she looked to the side and was met with the front of the car ramming into her small frame, driving her straight into the old music store in the process.

Uzu's eyes were wide in that instant. It all happened in the blink of an eye and he was frantically looking around to where he could enter. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he muttered quickly as he pushed aside the fallen debris as fast as he could. The crash was loud as people from different parts of the complex started nearing the wreck.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Uzu was panicking with each passing second. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" he cursed under his breath as he cleared enough room to enter the now jacked up store.

He pushed fragments of the isles aside as he coughed from the amount of dust and smoke rising in the air. "Nonon!" he shouted as he looked around and froze as he spotted the slightest bit of pink hair. It felt as if time had gone slow because with every degree he turned his head, horror seeped into his veins and his blood ran cold. Nonon was pressed against the wall, pieces of glass penetrated into her skin as blood streamed down her pale face. Some cd cases even managed to jam themselves into her leg. When he looked around, the shop owner was gone, and there was no driver to be spotted.

Uzu was frozen in place. He didn't know what to do. It's not like he could move her. What if he did more harm than help? Suddenly, it felt as if he'd forgotten how to use his limbs and was met with some glass against his knees as he flopped down on the floor. A few seconds later he could hear voices belonging to both Ira and Hoka coming close and he looked around for them frantically. They shouldn't see this–No, they _couldn't _see this. It's as if he was saved by the bell when the ambulance pulled up and he finally remembered how to breathe properly.

* * *

><p>Ragyo hummed in delight as she took a small sip of her wine and relaxed against her chair in the living room of the mansion. It was a fairly calm day. Nothing big necessarily happened. More experiments were run. A few twenty rejected the serum and their convulsing bodies were thrown down the chute. There had been slightly more casualties than successes but she couldn't care less. With ever successful test she was one step closer to reaching her goal, the thing she strived for the most.<p>

Her thoughts were interrupted with the slight giggling sounds of Nui approaching her.

"Why were you in the computer lab, Nui?" Ragyo asked with interest as she took another sip of her wine.

"Oh, I was just taking care of some insects that needed to be crushed. It's all settled though, Mama," Nui said with a giggle as she took a seat across from Ragyo.

Ragyo chuckled and rolled her eyes at the girl. She sighed and rested the glass against the coffee table. "Try not to enjoy yourself too much Nui, especially with matters that involve me. I like to know what goes on behind my back."

"Today's been a long day," Nui said with a grin as she stood up and began walking towards the staircase at the end of the room. "I'll leave you so that you may get some much-needed rest."

Ragyo watched as the barbie disappeared from her view to slouch slightly against the couch, letting out an exhausted sigh as she began to close her eyes.

_"Wake up," his voice cooed softly as he nudged her gently. "Come on, Ragyo, wake up."_

_Slowly, she opened her eyelids that felt as if they weighed tons and looked up at the man before her as he said, "Afternoon, Sleepyhead."_

_"Soichiro," she said with a soft smile that she'd only show to him as she sat up in her chair._

_"There's another batch of serums to be checked on. So let's have our coffee," he said as he placed the mug into her hands and began pushing her chair to the table across the room that held an assortment of serums sealed in glass containers, "and get to work, shall we?"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: omaigaaaaaaaa. I am so, so sorry for not updating. Things happen and then blah. Anywayssss, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Not sure if the pace is too fast or not sooo...buckle up I guess? Welcome to the Ragyo-coaster where hairspray and nightmares go down like the temperature outside . Again, thank you all for taking the time to read this fic and I will be back for the next chapter.**


	12. Inferno Pt 2 Diet Soda

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kill La Kill nor will i ever._

* * *

><p>"It smells good. So far you haven't burnt anything," Satsuki teased with a smile on her face as she watched Ryuko mix the contents on her pan.<p>

"Very funny," Ryuko said with a light scoff as she watched the cooking bacon sizzle on the pan next to the eggs, waiting for it to be ready to taste its juiciness. "By the way, we only have a bit of food left in the fridge so we should restock soon."

Satsuki sighed as she looked down at her hands. Ever since she had spent more time at the mansion she'd forgotten to buy the groceries they needed at all. Just when she'd started to forget about what had happened, it took even the smallest thing to trigger the memories. She forced the shiver creeping up on her away as she cleared her throat. "Let's go to the market and buy what we need then. I'll also take this opportunity to buy myself some more tea."

"What is it with you and tea anyways? You've never told me," Ryuko said as she turned the stove off and walked towards Satsuki, tilting the pan and letting its contents land on Satsuki's plate. After setting the dirty pan in the sink, she took a seat next to Satsuki and grabbed a slice of bacon, taking a savorous bite out of it.

"Well," Satsuki started as she stared down at the food before her, "Soroi used to make it when Father was around. After he'd left, I decided to try some of Soroi's tea. I must have been kinder at heart as a child because I'd always found his tea bitter, yet I never complained. Maybe it was to spare his feelings, or maybe it's because it was one of the things left from Father that I could enjoy as he once did as well. His tea's kept me from losing my sanity all these years."

Ryuko swallowed down her slices of bacon roughly before scratching the back of her neck. "Sorry about that." Part of her felt bad that their father had left Satsuki to care for Ryuko, but it's not like she had her own share of father-daughter-time. "I'm stuffed," Ryuko said with a grin as she patted down on her stomach. "I'll wait 'till you finish the rest."

Satsuki waved a hand of dismissal at Ryuko. "It's fine." She stared down at her almost full plate and was about to say she was also full when the loud grumble from her stomach said otherwise. "If you insist. By the way, do you intend on going to the market dressed in your pajamas?"

Ryuko looked down at her attire and huffed in response. "'Course I am. Whoever doesn't like it can get their teeth knocked in with my fist and his friends the knuckle buddies."

Satsuki snickered slightly as she ate her food at a gentle pace, pushing the plate away from her as to signal she was finished. "I suppose going out in pajamas this once wouldn't hurt."

"You bet your ass it won't," Ryuko said with a grin as she grabbed Satsuki hand, racing out the house.

* * *

><p><em>Ragyo groaned slightly as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Another batch already? I spent all afternoon yesterday working on finding what was wrong in those previous serums."<em>

_Soichiro pulled out Ragyo's notebook from underneath one of the drawers and flipped through to the most recent page on it. "I could have been here helping you if your–"_

_"Please don't bring up my mother, Soichiro," Ragyo said with a bit of annoyance. _

_Ever since the Kiryuin clan had noticed Soichiro's talent and adopted him into the family, her mother had constantly been snatching Soichiro away from her side at every waking moment. Ragyo's mother knew that she couldn't tolerate being with the other scientists. There was just something about Soichiro that brightened her mood, making her not want to bite the heads off from everyone in the lab. _

_Her mother had taken note of this and seemed to always be dragging Soichiro away on said "business." Ragyo didn't want to admit that she was beginning to feel jealous at his absence._

_"I'm sorry," Soichiro said in a hushed whisper as he read through her notes, humming occasionally as he stumbled across a set of notes that cleared up his confusion. "You really shouldn't overwork yourself, Ragyo. You haven't been getting that much sleep, and I'm worried about you." _

_There it was, the occasional skipping of her heart whenever he said words like that to her. It wasn't helping in the sense of his hand gently squeezing her free one. She cleared her throat as she adjusted the glasses on her face. "Mother's been rather anxious for me to correct the serums for her own use." This caused a sense of anger to rise within herself. Her mother always pestering her about fixing the serum she worked her ass off daily to look at. It wasn't the easiest job in the world, but her mother simply didn't care. Some small part of her could understand. The woman was ill after all._

_This still was no excuse for the constant nagging she had received. How could she not overwork herself? All she wanted was to please her mother, a woman who found almost everything and everyone displeasing. Such things had been contradictory when it came to Soichiro. Just thinking about her mother made a pinch of anger nibble away at her. _

_"I'll help you for as long as you need it until she's happy with the serum's current condition." He offered her a reassuring smile as he pressed his lips lightly to her temple. Today would've marked the one year they've spent as lab partners in the Kiryuin's Serum Project. The two had kept their relationship under the table mostly, but everyone else knew something more was going on._

_Ragyo smiled and placed her hand over his. "Well, you could get started by rounding up the batch of people we tested the serums on yesterday."_

_"Aye, aye, Captain," Soichiro aid with a salute as he stood from his chair, notepad in hand, and made his way towards the intercom at the end of the room. "All the COVERS please report to Laboratory 3 in the lower section of the mansion." _

_COVERS, that's what all the successful experiments were called. Every time a subject passed the serum test, he or she were given the name of COVERS. Those who failed, well, they were just sent down the chute to be disposed of for later. Pretty creative, right? It matched perfectly to their company REVOCS, Though the name was invented by the head of the Kiryuin family while he died a drunkard's death in his study. He too was thrown down the chute. Money was not to be wasted, especially on the old coot, or at least that's how Ragyo's mother had put it._

_While Ragyo was still in her early twenties and possessed her youth-like traits, she felt herself growing more hostile to people who disagreed with her by the day. Soichiro was an exception, though not always. She sighed as she turned around in her chair in and adjusted her glasses once more before standing up, dusting herself off. _

_"Let's go," she muttered quietly, though it was loud enough for Soichiro to hear. _

_The pair of scientists made their way down to Laboratory 3 with a stride that was blended with excitement and nervousness with every step taken. As they neared the lab, bright white light flooded their vision of their finish line. The duo exchanged smiles before opening the doors simultaneously and revealing the batch of COVERS already sitting in their designated tables waiting for their serums._

_"To your left is the red serum. This serum is a boosted version of the serum used two days ago. Hopefully, with what small corrections made to it, it will trigger your adrenaline quicker than when you were administered the serum. To your right is the green serum. This is a rawer version of the serum. I received the idea late at night and decided to extract some of the ingredients from the original serum and fuze it with the smallest bits of stimulants. If all goes well, you may feel your muscles contracting and your pulse quicken." Ragyo sure as hell hoped those lily-livered doctors heard her because she was not in the mood for repeating herself twice._

_Soichiro cleared his throat before adding more to her statement, "Yes, if one of the COVERS begins to reject the serum immediately administer the sedation serum to the far left of the table quickly. If the patient is too far gone for treatment, I'm sure you need no help in knowing what to do."_

_The men and women in white lab coats all shouted in unison, "Yes, Directors!"_

_The workers proceeded with caution, knowing that damaging any of the serums resulted with punishment from the head honcho. The process was a painfully slow one, seeing as most of the doctors were rookies. It's like her mother purposely knew to give the jobs to a bunch of young adults like her, but she could actually handle the pressure. Most nights Soichiro would take her out to the local bar and let her drink until she couldn't distinguish left from right. Sure, he was against her doing it to herself, but it was the only thing to calm her down since he was gone most the time. Soichiro always helped, though. That's all that ever rang in her head whenever she was frustrated with everyone and everything around her._

_All the reports of suitable hosts in Africa were buzzing in her mind every growing second. it was both a pain and a blessing. Ever since her mother discovered this shred of information she'd nearly jumped at the thought of Ragyo going to find some more test subjects. Sure, it was illegal to kidnap those people, but Ragyo's mother didn't see it like that. The woman would offer them a new home and shelter, of course, along with more money than their hands could carry. Sometimes the stress and pressure was all Ragyo could think about._

_After the long, taxing day of experiments, Ragyo sat in the chair in front of her mirror and stared at her reflection. She had slightly visible dark circles under her eyes, causing her to frown. Normally she would be too lost in thought to hear anything in her surroundings, but her head cocked to the direction of a soft set of knocks at her door. Pulling her robe to a close, she walked with steady steps towards the door and opened it with caution, only to be wrapped in a tight embrace by someone._

_"Soichiro?" she asked in confusion as she felt his grip tighten on her slightly. She was tired and was in no mood for whatever horrible news her mother had to bring. She often found it quite annoying at the fact that her mother would always send Soichiro to tell her all the news._

_"We've done it, Ragyo," he said with a smile on his face as he buried his head in the crook of her neck. _

_"Done what, Soichiro? I'm running on small amounts of fuel right now so please explain."_

_"We've advanced on to stage one of the process. We're going to that village and find hosts for further advanced experiments."_

_Ragyo froze in place. It all happened so fast. What was her mother thinking? Did she have other serums Ragyo didn't know about? Yes, she did want to find more hosts for the sake of finally pleasing her mother, but she'd never thought the chance would come so quickly. _

_"When do we leave?" Ragyo asked with a shaky breath as she slowly wrapped her arms around him, resting her cheek against his head._

_"Tomorrow." Soichiro's smile increased as he stepped back to face Ragyo, cupping her face in his hands and stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. "All your hard work has paid off, Ragyo."_

_Ragyo didn't know what to feel whenever she was around him. She wanted to slap him, yell at him, and kiss him all at the same time. She was too tired to put up a front anymore. Melting to his touch she smiled back. "You've also been working hard. A treat to us."_

_Soichiro nodded slightly with a chuckle as he gently pressed his lips to hers. She tried to suppress the smile forming on her lips, ideas entering her mind, as he stepped back to question her. _

_"What?" he asked with a grin, cheeks pink._

_"Can you spend the night?" _

_His face deepened to a darker shade of pink as his grin disappeared. Ragyo wasn't better off, seeing as she was entering the color scheme he was in now. It wouldn't have been the first time they had slept together, it was the second. The first was, needless to say, awkward as hell for the pair. The question was left hanging in the air, silence creeping in horribly._

_Soichiro managed to pushed aside whatever nervousness harboring inside himself. "Of course."_

* * *

><p>"Nonon! Come on, Nonon! Wake up!" Uzu cried out, struggling against Ira's forceful hands as the paramedics hoisted Nonon into the ambulance.<p>

"Sanageyama, control yourself!" Ira said as he tried to keep his voice from cracking. He looked over at Hoka who was still staring in the direction the ambulance had just left in. "Come on, you two. Let's hurry and make it to the hospital. Inumuta, notify Lady Satsuki at one of this."

Hoka snapped out of his daze when Ira mentioned telling Satsuki. Suddenly, he froze. No. It had been his fault in the first place. If he hand't been poking around and being nosy Nonon wouldn't have gotten in this accident in the first place.

"She'll hate me," Hoka said flatly as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

Ira finally let go of Uzu, only to grab Hoka by the shoulders. "Will you forget about that for one minute, Hoka! Nonon is hurt. She is the closest friend to Satsuki out of all of us. If she doesn't know, she _will_ be furious. She's also _our _friend."

Hoka released a sigh of frustration as he ran a hand through his turquoise locks. "You should drive. The Monkey's gone wild," Hoka said as shot a glare at Uzu who was in need of a good slapping.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here," Uzu growled in anger as he rubbed his head, memory of Nonon's ragged figure still fresh.

Ira let out a huff, a mixture between annoyance and relief, as he led the other to his parked car across from where the accident had happened. It was one thing to have a car accident and people crowd around, offering no help at all. But the thing is, no police came to ask anyone questions. It's almost as if they knew it were pointless, or maybe _someone_ prevented them from doing so.

The drive to the hospital was a silent one, the three of them never once breaking the silence. It was scary to put it bluntly. They knew the risks long before taking any course of action, but it still came to a shock when it actually happened. It's almost like when you were a kid and played recklessly on the playground, knowing very well you'd end up with a bloody knee, and when you finally did fall, you were filled with shock. Now, to say the shock they felt was just shock would be a complete understatement.

Hoka was idly tapping his fingers against his phone that had been turned on recently. He had to tell Satsuki. Part of him wanted to tell her, but he was genuinely worried if he did. For the short time he'd known Satsuki, he'd never once seen her act out of anger. She was always composed. Despite what lack of loyalty he showed to her at times, he greatly admired her steel personality; it was the glue that held their strong force from collapsing. She helped them balance each other.

Much to Ira's annoyance, Uzu was bobbing his leg up and down at a rapid pace from the amount of traffic delaying their arrival at the hospital. Hoka hissed slightly in frustration as he clicked on Satsuki's name on his contact list. There was no way he'd be able to verbally say it, so this text message would have to make do. 'Typical Monkey move, Hoka. Very sensitive.' He wasn't a sensitive person anyways, but over the course of the few years he'd gotten to connect with the four they'd strangely made their way into his mind.

They weren't just some data he'd stumbled upon. They were his friends, and Satsuki deserved to hear it from him directly. With the twitch of his eye he pressed the dial button and held the device to his ear with a not-so-steady grip. With every ring left empty, he felt another wave of fear replace itself with a sensation of peace. Though when the call went to voicemail after no answer, he let out a sigh and placed his phone back in his pocket.

"She didn't answer," Hoka's neutral voice rang out quietly in the car.

"Did ya leave a voicemail?" Uzu asked with a groan as he sat back in the passenger seat. This was rich. Their friend was probably scared, all alone, and where were they? Right, they were stuck in traffic. On top of things that couldn't possibly go wrong it seemed as if it were going to start raining. "Wonderful," he mumbled softly as he examined the clouds of gray nearby.

"I think it's still full from her visit at the manor. We'd been calling often," Ira stated with a finger on his lips, as if to recall some misplaced article of information. Or maybe it was just a reminder of how much they've been through together.

"Green light," Hoka said with a groan as he sat back in his chair and stared at the darkening sky.

Ira drove at a steady pace, much to Uzu and Hoka's annoyance, and it seemed like years had passed once they began nearing the hospital.

"I think asking if we should go through emergency is out of the question." Ira cleared his throat after speaking and began pulling inside the lot.

Hoka and Uzu both exchanged glances at this and said in unison, "No kidding."

After ten minutes of arguing where to park they finally settled on the empty corner near a tree that was in desperate need of some watering. The trio quickly exited the car and practically sprinted into the emergency room. Trying to find where Nonon was sent to was easier said than done for them. No one apparently knew who they were even referring to, saying they didn't have anyone marked in with the current information they were giving.

"Was she taken to another hospital?" Ira asked as he continuously looked around the room for any signs of Nonon.

"I'm one hundred percent positive she was taken here," Hoka said as he pulled out his phone and dialed Satsuki's phone number once more. No answer. Just dandy.

"Damnit," Uzu growled before approaching the same desk they'd been at before. "Listen, let's try this again, shall we?"

"Sir, I have already told you and your friends we do not have anyone here with the–"

"And I have already used up all my patience with you people. It's not that difficult! We're looking for a girl with pink hair, almost like cotton candy. She's pretty small as fuck too, kind of like a shrimp. Oh, yeah. Not to mention she was fucking covered in blood! What part of that is hard to grasp?!"

"Sanageyama, hold your tongue!" Ira said as he pulled Uzu off to the side. "I know this is frustrating, believe me. I'll call Matoi and see if I have any luck there while you two search around the hospital for Jakuzure."

* * *

><p>"Satsuki, what the hell is that? I already bought the good stuff." Ryuko asked as she examined the basket full of fruits and vegetables.<p>

Satsuki tilted her head in confusion, looking down at her bags as she arched a brow. "This is the food I bought," she said with a shrug as she examined Ryuko's bag. It was filled with an assortment of chips, ice cream, and sodas. "What is _that_?"

Ryuko held up her basket proudly. "This is the gateway to heaven, dear Satsuki."

"Or the gateway to high cholesterol. Why do you have diet soda in there as well? Is it some sort of attempt at a joke to make up for your poor food choices, or are you trying to balance out the pyramid?" Satsuki asked with a smile as she placed a hand on her hip, waiting for some sort of comeback.

"They ran out of regular soda, Sats!" Ryuko said with a grumble as she let out a pouted lip. "Shit all tastes the same to me anyways. Diet, non-diet, my taste buds recognize it all as _soda_. It's not like I'm going to eat this _all_ the time. It's just for special occasions."

"Special occasions like what?" Satsuki smiled. She enjoyed it when Ryuko acted like a baby. It was when she had her most fun in teasing the younger girl.

Ryuko rubbed the back of her neck as she blushed slightly. "Maybe when I wanna watch a movie with you or something. Dunno. Just thought we could hang out more and shit."

Satsuki walked up to Ryuko and laced their fingers together as she led her to the exit of the store. "I'm sorry for teasing you. You just make it too easy," she said with a smile as the made their way onto the sidewalk.

"Dad liked to tease me, when I was a kid at least," Ryuko said with another grumble as she squeezed Satsuki's hand lightly.

Satsuki's heart felt as if it dropped at the mention of their father. Throughout their entire year together, never once had they had a conversation about their father. Well, besides this morning's mention of him that is. "What was he like?" Satsuki asked in a hushed whisper as she looked down at the ground.

Ryuko noticed the sudden shift in mood and felt bad for bringing it up. But since Satsuki asked, she might as well be straightforward with her. It's gotten her this far. "Well, he looked pretty old. I've seen the pictures of him when I peaked in your room sometimes. He looks way better than what he did when he raised me. We never really got along, though. It seemed I only got in the way of his work. So he sent me off to boarding school who knows how far away from home. I thought I had done something wrong, even though I hadn't."

Ryuko let out a sigh before continuing, giving Satsuki's hand another squeeze. "It was rough those first few years. I was a loner, an outcast really. The other kids would always laugh and talk behind my back. Sure, we were all living in the dorms. But when it was parent day, I was the only one without a parent to show. I was a softie back then. So I started toughening up. Before I knew it, I was starting fights with those bullies in elementary school and tearing down some ape-gangs in middle school. By high school I guess you could say I went rogue. There was just a point of my tolerance. I could only take so much before I snapped. So I fought back."

"Maybe I did it for Dad's attention, maybe I was taking out all my anger from what he did out on those bullies. I'll never know and I probably won't bother to care for the exact reason. I know you asked me what he was like, but besides all the one sentenced birthday cards every year, that's all I ever knew about him. I grew up with the supposed statement that my mother had died when I was a baby, and he raised me on his own. I wake up in the middle of the night to a phone call from an officer saying he died. To be the cherry on top of the entire situation I find out I actually have a family."

Satsuki brushed her thumb idly against Ryuko's knuckles as they turned the corner to enter their house. She had asked and gotten information on a past of Ryuko she never knew of. It was refreshing, but part of her felt an aching sensation in her chest, almost as if Ryuko regretted everything up until now. "Do you wish you could take it back?" Satsuki asked quietly as she fumbled with her keys to open the door.

Ryuko furrowed her eyebrows together and took the keys gently away from Satsuki, pulling out the correct one and opening the door. "If taking it back meant not having this," Ryuko said as she lifted their joined hands together, "I would rather fill in Dad's shoes."

As the pair entered the house, they made their way towards the kitchen and set their bags on the table. Satsuki didn't know what to say to Ryuko after that reply. She hated feeling like this. But she had to remind herself, she wasn't the same compared to when she started. She cast a glare Ryuko's way and the younger girl stopped in her tracks to arch a brow at Satsuki.

Ryuko was about to speak when her phone began to ring, breaking the silence. With a groan she fumbled through her pockets and brought the phone to her ear.

"Sup, Blondie."

"Matoi, is Lady Satsuki there?"

"Yeah, why–?"

"Put her on the line immediately."

Satsuki was looking at Ryuko the entire time as Ryuko mouthed an 'It's for you' before handing her the phone.

"Gamagori?"

"Lady Satsuki! Thank heavens we finally got a hold of you."

"I'm sorry. My phone broke down recently so I haven't gotten around to fixing it. What's the matter?"

"It's Nonon."

"What about Nonon?" Satsuki asked as she held her bag with her hand, balancing the phone between her shoulder and her ear, and began putting some of the fruits in the fridge.

"She's gotten in an accident. We think it's Harime's doing."

The moment the words left Ira's mouth and entered Satsuki's ears it felt as if time itself had frozen into place for just this moment. Satsuki's pulse quickened rapidly. It seemed as if everything began to fail her as her knees gave in and she fell on the floor, fruits tumbling across the kitchen's tile as she held the now empty bag close to her chest. Ryuko snapped her head at the sound and darted towards Satsuki.

"Satsuki, what's wrong?"

Satsuki's eyes were wide in shock as she looked up and Ryuko had never seen them so full of emotion – so full of fear, anger, and hurt all mixed into one set of blue eyes.

"W-What did you say, Ira?" Satsuki choked out, hoping her ears deceived her. That was the first time she'd said his first name. It felt foreign coming from her mouth, and even Ira seemed surprised.

"Nonon's been in an accident. She was hit by a car."

Satsuki tried to swallow the upcoming vomit that was threatening to come up, bringing a hand to cover her mouth. Dampness could be felt falling on her thighs. Was she crying so quickly? Ryuko sat down beside Satsuki and cupped her face in her hands, wiping away the tears as she brought the trashcan to her lap. Satsuki looked between Ryuko and the bin. She'd never want Ryuko to see her like this. Part of her was glad she had, but she just felt like covering herself up.

"You can let go, Sats. It's just me here," Ryuko said softly, knowing not even Gamagori could hear them across the line. Satsuki's brows furrowed together as another wave of tears came and she completely let it go inside the trashcan.

As she emptied her stomach, Ryuko held her long hair back as she rubbed gentle circles on Satsuki's back. Grabbing the fallen phone from the floor, Ryuko checked if Gamagori was still on the line before speaking.

"Where are you guys at?"

"We're at the hospital in Osaka, but we think she's been taken to the one in Honno City."

"We'll meet you there, Blondie," Ryuko said before hanging up and tossing the phone on the table. She watched as Satsuki sat up weakly and wiped her mouth with a sigh. "Go wash up. We'll go to the hospital now, okay?"

Satsuki nodded weakly as she stood up and made her way towards the sink. She held a glass of water over the tap and brought the glass to her lips as she drank the fluids slowly. Thoughts flooded her mind. After the residual shock, she felt a whole new wave of fear replace itself within her. If Nui had gotten Nonon, what's to stop her from going after the rest of the Elites, or even Ryuko for that matter? Satsuki turned around slowly and looked into Ryuko's eyes that stared back at her with worry. She would have to die before anymore of her loved ones were harmed.

Satsuki gathered her composure as best she could before saying, "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hawt Dayum. So I've spent literally all week not procrastinating to write this. The original chapter was going to be wayy too long so this will end up being a 3-part one. Excuse my lame attempt at making some jokes since most of this was written in the late/early hours of the morning while my eyes being reduced to slits. This chapter title is very fitting. Gonna get some insight on Ragyo's past. Ò3Ó I started to think. What could've made her so eeeeevilll? Let that question simmer in those fabulous minds. Until the next chapter, guise.**


	13. Inferno Pt 3 Scars

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kill La Kill nor will I ever._

* * *

><p><em>"Hang in there, Ragyo!" She could hear Soichiro's feint voice calling out for her.<em>

* * *

><p><em>She felt numb all over. Her vision was blurry and replaced with blobs that were once shapes. She couldn't remember where she was. The last thing she remembered was being in that village and seeing that girl. What was the name she'd given her? Rei, Hoomaru Rei. They were about to enter the helicopter when she had been shot by a remaining sniper of the opposing forces in the chest. Everything was going by so slow yet so fast all in one moment. Everything began to feel lighter and suddenly, it all went white.<em>

_Ragyo sat up with a jolt as beads of sweat streamed down her face. The same memory occurred every time she shut her eyes to get some shuteye. She groaned in frustration as she rubbed her eyes gently, staring at her reflection from the mirror across her room. Her thought were interrupted by a hand at her shoulder._

_"What are you doing awake, Ragyo?" Soichiro asked through his sleep-filled voice as he rested his cheek against her shoulder, intertwining their fingers together._

_"Just a dream," she said as she idly touched at her stomach gently._

_"She's fine, Ragyo."_

_Ragyo turned to looked down at him and raised an eyebrow up in question with a smile. "And how do you know the baby will be a girl?"_

_Soichiro shrugged with a grin. "Just a hunch. Do we really have to wait telling everyone until you've started to show?" Soichiro asked with a fake whine as he planted a kiss on his wife's cheek._

_"Yes, we have to. For now, let's just keep it to ourselves, please. The last thing I need is my mother bothering me about more things during these first few months."_

_"Go back to sleep, Honey. We just got back from our assignment two days ago."_

_Ragyo nodded as she slipped back on her spot on the bed and stared up at the ceiling until she felt herself drift off into slumber._

_The next day, Ragyo woke up on her own to find Soichiro gone. She stretched slightly and looked at the note on the counter. Picking it up, she read its context. 'I'll cover your shift today. Rest up. ~Soichiro.' _

_She wandered around her wardrobe looking for something to wear as she changed out of her clothes. Ragyo shook her head as she wrapped herself in a simple robe when she received a knock at her door. "Come in," she called out as she sat at the edge of her bed, arms crossed. Ragyo watched as her mother entered the room, and her breath caught slightly. _

_The woman had an aura that could strike fear into your very heart and make you want to cower away. She stood a bit taller than Ragyo herself and had scarlet hair that flowed down to her rear and framed themselves between maroon eyes that, despite their warmth in color, masked a cold demeanor. Her skin wasn't as pale as Ragyo's, though. She had a bit more color to her flesh. Her stride was powerful, each step emitting a loud heel-clicking sound._

_"Director," Ragyo said dryly as she stared at her mother's figure, wondering what the woman wanted._

_"Now, now, Ragyo. No need for the formalities. Do either call me as you would any other day," she said with a deep chuckle._

_"Is there something you need, Mutsoko?" Ragyo didn't care if her tone came off cold. She didn't feel comfortable having her mother around at any given time of the day._

_"Why," Mutsoko said with faked offense as she brought a hand to her chest, "I was rather hoping for you to call me Mother for once, but I guess some things never change. You should be more like Soichiro."_

_Ragyo stifled the growl that threatened to escape her lips. She utterly hated when her mother did this. Nothing made her more angry. "What is it that you want?"_

_Mutsoko turned around and crossed her arms. "To have a simple bath with my daughter. We haven't had one of those in a while," she said with a grin that sent chills down Ragyo's spine at the very thought of what her mother was requesting. She'd only bathed with her mother as a child and stopped once she had gotten older, noting the long stares she received as she would change before and after school._

_"Sorry, but I'll have to say 'no' to that offer."_

_"Excuse me?" Mutsoko asked with a chuckle, shocked at the rejection from Ragyo._

_"I don't want to take a bath with **you**," Ragyo said with a calmed expression as she stood up and walked towards the door. "Now, if there's nothing else, I would highly appreciate it if you–"_

_Ragyo trembled slightly, her body emitting a loud thud as her face met the floor. It was her worst mistake –turning her back on that woman. Mutsoko chuckled as she grabbed Ragyo by her very hair and flung her on the bed with such a force, it almost felt inhuman. She tried to regain her composure as she attempted to push Mutsoko away. This only encouraged Mutsoko further. Pinning Ragyo's hands above her head, Mutsoko pulled out a set of needles from her dress._

_"Now," she said in a low voice, dragging the tip of the needles gently across Ragyo's skin, "where shall I place this serum?"_

_Ragyo struggled underneath Mutsoko, but her strength was nowhere near Mutsoko's. She eyed the needle carefully. She'd never seen that colored serum yet. Had her mother been working behind her bath this entire time? 'That bitch,' she thought to herself before being slapped across the face._

_"I asked where I was to put this serum. Are you a bit light on hearing, Ragyo?" Mutsoko growled through clenched teeth as she kept her place strong._

_"You can place it up your ass, dear Mother." This wasn't helping. She couldn't afford to be a smart ass on her mother. Maybe she could have when she was younger, but she was pregnant. She had to think about the baby. Still, she did not want to submit to such a monstrous woman like Mutsoko._

_Mutsoko let out a laugh that resembled a high-pitched screech. "My, you are quiet the comedian, Ragyo. Let's see how hard you laugh when I mark your back permanently." _

_Before Ragyo could respond, she felt herself being turned over on her abdomen and felt her pulse quicken with every second. She struggled, but Mutsoko's weight on her prevented any movement. She was starting to panic like she's never panicked before. This wasn't just her life, she had to think about her child. Thoughts were interrupted as the crisp air hit her back, and she felt Mutsoko's cool hands against her, nails raking against their trail of torture._

_"Mother, please," Ragyo pleaded as she saw a small surgical blade appear in Mutsoko's hands making its way towards her flesh. _

_"Please, what?" Mutsoko asked with a wide grin on her face as she began to dig the blade against the right corner of Ragyo's back, eliciting a sharp scream from her daughter's mouth._

_"Stop this. I-I'm pregnant. Please," Ragyo's said in between screams, tears streaming down her face with every turn of the blade against her back. She could feel the hot blood streaming down her sides as it tainted the sheets beneath her body a crimson. The cool air in the room wasn't helping the set of chills and numbness she began to feel._

_Mutsoko froze in her tracks as she stared down at Ragyo's bloodied back. "Are you trying to make me feel better about this, Ragyo?" Mutsoko asked with a cynical squeal as her face became flushed. _

_Ragyo's blood ran cold. She tried to swallow down the lump forming in her throat at the sight of the needles edging closer to her open wounds. Her mother's face was a new sight for her. She'd never seen it look so twisted as rage and pleasure seeped through every facial path. she gritted her teeth and gripped at whatever sheet was nearby as she felt the serum traveling at rapid paces in her vessels._

_"Scars are ugly, but I consider giving you these an art, for they will be stunning. Enjoy these stars I've given you, Ragyo."_

_Ragyo felt a large weight being lifted from her body, the sound of her door being opened. Her eyelids were half-open as she felt herself inching in and out of consciousness. Regardless of this, her body felt as of it were on fire. She felt her very veins screaming in pain with each touch the serum left in its conquest._

_"You'll thank me for this, Ragyo. I expect to see you in the bath tomorrow afternoon. I'll give you a day for that serum to really kick inside your system," Mutsoko said before closing the door as she left._

* * *

><p><em>The next morning came to Ragyo in a blur. She'd been out for twenty hours to say the least. Ragyo groaned as she struggled to sit up, her arms shaky as it imitated her ragged breathing. Finally sitting up, she quickly checked her surroundings and found no sight of Mutsoko. A wave of relief washed over her but quickly faded at the sight of her now crimson sheets. A frown formed on her face as she weakly gathered the blood-stained sheets and dumped them in the chute near the bathroom.<em>

_Ragyo stopped in her tracks as her reflection caught her eyes. She turned her back towards the mirror and her eyes widened slightly at the amount of blood on her back. Part of her wished it were all a dream, but she knew it was too much to wish for. Turning the shower on, she stepped inside and winced at the feel of the warm water hitting her skin. It hurt to move in the state she was now in. Images from yesterday were a blur to her as she slowly brought a hand to her stomach, tears streaming down her face. She now believed her child was dead. She may have survived the serum's effects, but did that mean her baby had not?_

_Turning off the water, she grabbed the bright white towel and dried herself off as she now stood before the mirror once again. Ragyo took in a deep breath before turning her back to the mirror as she had once done to inspect the extent of Mutsoko's doing. She was glad she did so because she found herself holding her breath at the site. On her back were still fresh wounds that ran from the upper corner of her right shoulder down to the ending tip of her spine. Mutsoko seemed to be serious when she told her about the stars because she now appeared to her six along her back. _

_The stars weren't five-pointed ones. Her mother had come up with the logo for the serum's percentage of how raw it was. She'd only known of three-stared serums, never six. This, however, did not faze her in the slightest now. Her mother had tricked her, made her do all the hard work in dealing with dozens of people a day when Mutsoko probably spent her days in her personalized lab developing serums of her own. Ragyo turned around and wondered where Soichiro had slept. 'The fool is probably working himself to the bone for me to rest.' Part of her was angry that he was working. If he had stayed even a little longer, she wouldn't have gone through what she did. But there was no going back now._

_After several minutes of standing in front of the mirror, Ragyo decided she wouldn't tell him of what happened. She didn't know why. Maybe she didn't want to feel weak, but these new set of emotions and strange feelings led her to keep it hidden. She stood in front of her wardrobe when a white dress caught her eye. Grabbing the silky fabric between her fingers, she examined the dress carefully. Mutsoko had bought it for her, saying it complimented her very well. Ragyo, however, had protested wearing such a thing because it exposed too much. Though right now, she wondered why she began putting the dress on if she had hated it so much._

_That afternoon, Ragyo was about to head back to her room after a tiring walk along every corner of the mansion when she remembered what Mutsoko had said. She didn't know when it happened, but she found herself walking to the Grand Bath. Even as she began to undress and heard movements from inside the bath, signaling Mutsoko had already been expecting her, her mind had gone blank. She wasn't thinking about her baby's condition or the excruciating throbbing of her fresh wounds. Instead her eyes stayed trained on her mother's as she stepped inside the lukewarm water, wincing slightly as her wounds met with the water._

_"Take it easy, Ragyo. You do seem to be overexerting yourself," Mutsoko said as she appeared from behind the statue, slowly making her way to where Ragyo now sat._

_"Mother," Ragyo said in a raspy voice that was tired from the previous day's activities._

_Mutsoko chuckled at her daughter's shift in mood. The serum was doing its job. "This water is medicated to help boost the effects of the serums now flowing in your body."_

_"And the baby?" Ragyo managed to blurt out as she quickly bit her tongue afterwards._

_"Alive. Though I wouldn't be surprised if it was dead." Mutsoko neared Ragyo and placed her hand under Ragyo's chin, tilting her head to look directly in her eyes. Ragyo sat frozen in place as her mother's face came close to her ear and said in a hushed whisper, "Does purification ring a bell in your mind?" Ragyo could just feel the cynical grin on her mother's face but the outer part of herself ignored it– welcomed it almost._

_"No, Mother."_

_Mutsoko let out a strained laugh as her free hand began to slowly push her towards the water. Ragyo let herself fall slowly, back pressing against the hard tile of the bath as she looked up at her mother who was now towering over her. She felt a palm against her breast as it traveled upward, leaving light stings wherever it touched. Ragyo winced slightly as fingers gently brushed against the side of one of her scars._

_"Humans are such frail things, are they not?" Mutsoko asked as her fingers lightly traced their way up, guiding Ragyo's hands above her head._

_Regardless of what the serum was doing to her, Ragyo closed her eyes, part of her still sane and not wanting to witness anything. As much as she wanted to leave, her body stayed shut down in place, letting Mutsoko do what she wanted. She was almost like Mutsoko's marionette doll at this point, even though she could still feel and wish to resist everything going on._

_"When they become naked like this, they become to unbearably uncomfortable." Mutsoko spoke with a gentle tone, one she'd never gotten to hear, as she felt fingers lacing themselves against her locks and scraping lightly at her scalp._

_Everything felt heightened for Ragyo. Be the effects of the serum or not, but she could feel everything. She felt the slight waves of heat coming from the fountain far away from where they were placed. She could smell the feint scent of her mother's perfume she had worn the day prior. With every light scratch against her scalp, she felt it as if it were a knife being rammed into her skull, but it gave her pleasure. For how it did, she didn't know. The shell that was now forming over her didn't care either, almost as if she were changing on the inside._

_"The COVERS can't get enough of the serums, though. They keep begging for more."_

_Ragyo begged to differ on that one. Most of the COVERS were kidnapped people from small towns no one bothered to look up anywhere. Some were homeless people, and some just had no family. The ones she had worked with, though, resented being tested on for personal desires. Though considering her mother had her own set of serums, she must have used narcotics in those batches. It had been nearly twenty minutes since Ragyo had entered the bath. She'd been lying there like an obedient daughter while Mutsoko went on with rambling about the rituals of purification._

_Part of her wanted to laugh with every sentence because it was pure and utter garbage, but she still listened. She listened and absorbed every single drop of information being fed to her. The steam and herbed water had been too much, for she gave in to Mutsoko's ministrations and was writhing in the pleasure of it all –the serum and her touch. _

* * *

><p>"Lady Satsuki!" The Elite Four, now Three, said in unison as they spotted Satsuki and Ryuko waiting inside the lobby of the hospital.<p>

Satsuki was sitting down in one of the chairs, face in her hands as her foot lightly tapped against the hospital floor. Ryuko stood up and motioned for them to sit down.

"What the hell happened?" Ryuko asked. Sure, she wasn't friends with the little troll, but she was worried, especially for Satsuki.

"Well," Hoka said as he was the only one that remained standing, "I spent most of the weekend hacking into the camera system of the Kiryuin Manor. It took quiet a while but I finally managed to crack in, slipping away with some very valuable footage to add to their sentence."

"Get to the point, man," Ryuko said in annoyance as she repositioned herself in the uncomfortable chair.

Hoka was about to speak when Uzu cut in. "Basically, from what Hoka told us, he was about to look for footage of supposed experimentations being done in the mansion when the fucking Spawn sent him a threat on his screen. The shrimp and I were at some music store that sold all the classics from men who are probably nothing but dust now. She stopped to remove the gum that got on her precious vans when she got hit by the car. Both the store and the car were empty, no soul to be found, other than Nonon's bleeding figure."

Satsuki looked up from her hands, eyes pink from the fresh set of tears on her face. "The doctors said she'll be in surgery for a few hours. They said we shouldn't get our hopes up," Satsuki said in a whisper as her shoulders slumped down from her once rigid posture.

The now Elite Three stared at Satsuki with saddened expressions. They'd always wanted to see a face other than the one she always wore, but they never wanted it to be like this. For their Queen to be reduced to a slumped figure, letting out choked sobs and sniffles between each breath, sparked something in them that wasn't there before. Hoka readjusted his glasses as an idea occurred to him. The idea was reckless, but one thing Satsuki taught them as her Elites was to never let anything set them back –to work through the rough patches as time would catch up to them.

"Gamagori, would you mind getting me that man's laptop over there?" he asked with a grin spread across his face, earning him a glare from Uzu that caused Satsuki to look up from her hands.

Ira stared idly between the look Satsuki was giving him to the man across the lobby from them holding his laptop against his lap. He opened his mouth to speak when he sighed in defeat. "I'll be back," he said with a grumble.

The four simply stared as Ira tried to talk the man into letting them use his laptop. He didn't look old, but the streaks of gray in his hair betrayed the youthful appearance. After a few painful minutes of what seemed to be a normal conversation, the man let out a hearty laugh and handed Ira the laptop, giving him a glare that threatened to do something on the defensive side should anything happen to his "child."

Hoka's grin grew as Ira gently set the laptop in Hoka's hand and stood still in place. "Thanks, Doll," Hoka said sarcastically as he opened up the rusty piece of technology, examining if he'd be able to work with such a model. It didn't seem to be old, but it didn't look new either. He just hoped the thing wouldn't fry up.

Ira was about to leave a comment but decided to be mature and keep his mouth shut as he glanced around the spaces in the hallways that were lined with empty gurneys.

"Water you doing, Inumuta?" Uzu piped up with a smirk on his face, feeling accomplished by his pun.

"Was that supposed to be funny, Moron?" Ryuko asked in annoyance as she slumped back in her chair, reclining her head back as she stared up at the ceiling.

"It was actually, Midget. At least Inumuta thinks it's funny."

"Now _that _was funny, Monkey." Hoka paid no attention to anything other than what was on the screen after that, his fingers typing with such speed the others feared he could manage to break one of the keys on it.

Every click, every key tapped, sounded like music to Hoka's ears. During that entirely painful hour, Hoka had to re-hack into the Kiryuin's system because the man didn't want them sticking in any funny business, at least that's how he put it. Satsuki peered over Ryuko, lost in what Hoka was doing. Ryuko had fallen asleep thirty minutes between Hoka's little concert, and Uzu had tagged along with Ira to the food-court. Hoka paused for the first time that hour and stared at the screen with yet another grin on his face.

"What is it?" Satsuki asked, interested greatly in what had happened.

"I got back into the system. I'm sending all these downloaded files to my cellphones and computers that are online."

Satsuki paused, realizing what was happening. Hoka had taken notice of the group's behavior and pulled himself together. She resisted the urge the smile at the memories of her teaching them all they needed to know for the master plan to work. They'd come a long way from being first years in high school with a strong taste for victory. "Make sure that once we leave this hospital, you all take care of yourself. I can't lose any other of my Elites."

Hoka let out a laughed as he closed out all of his opened windows and deleted all traces of what he'd done. "Don't worry about me, Lady Satsuki, though the Monkey might need to be placed in a cage."

Satsuki couldn't help but smile at his remark and watched as his face became tinted with a light shade of pink. "I'll have to keep that in mind."

Another thirty minutes had passed and now everyone in the group was wide awake, filling in the almost empty lobby with small talk and chuckles here and there. They had nothing else to do but wait, and wait, and wait some more until finally a doctor was seen approaching them.

"Friends of Miss Jakuzure?" the doctor asked, his voice offering a sense of comfort through its smoothness. He seemed exhausted, everyone noted by the dark circles under his brown eyes.

All five of them replied with a nod, Uzu wanting to say more but remained silent as he knew Satsuki and Ira would scold him later.

"She's currently resting. After the accident she had, she's lucky to even be alive, considering the music store was in shambles. All we saw were a few broken ribs, a head in need of stitching, and sutures wherever glass had penetrated itself in her skin. Luckily for Miss Jakuzure, the glass managed to miss any major veins. So, no nerve damaged there. Anyways, you all may visit her, though she's asleep. I recommend not doing anything to wake her, though."

Satsuki stood up with a smile on her face and embraced the doctor, striking everyone except Ryuko by surprise. "Thank you so much."

The doctor let out a slight chuckle as he was released from the hug. "It's my job, and I'm glad that I was successful with it."

A few minutes after nearly getting lost in the enormous hospital, the five stood in front of Nonon's door, debating who would go in first. Everyone would have thought Uzu would be jumping at the opportunity, but he had decided to wimp out.

"Throw the Dog in first," Uzu said as he took a step away from the door.

"No way, Monkey. If anyone should step in first, it should be you." Hoka crossed his arms as he followed in Uzu's tracks.

"Both of you refrain from bickering in Lady Satsuki's presence," Ira said with great annoyance as his left brow began to twitch.

"If you're so commanding, why don't you go in, Blondie?" Ryuko grinned as he took a step back with the shake of his head.

The only two willing to stand in front of the door were Ryuko and Satsuki who eyed the door as if it were drenched in poison. Ryuko gave Satsuki's hand a gentle squeeze as she opened the door and revealed a sleeping Nonon hooked up to the machines and out like a light.

"The troll's asleep," Ryuko called out in a whisper at the Elite Wimps who stood in the hallway. Ryuko felt Satsuki's hand leave hers as she pulled up a chair beside Nonon's bed and sat at her side, taking the frail hand in her own as she looked at the heart monitoring machine with longing.

"Don't worry, Nonon. They're going to pay very soon," Satsuki said in a low voice as she let out a sigh.

The Elite Wimps stood behind Satsuki and observed their friend who looked more fragile than before. It wasn't necessarily that they were afraid of entering the room in the first place. They were _afraid_, genuinely afraid. Sure, they'd spent the few years they'd known Satsuki preparing and training for what road they'd chosen. They were always ready, but now that the time had finally come to nut-up, they only wondered how many lives would be lost in the process. The air in the room was thick with the feel of how this game would take its new-found course.

* * *

><p><em>After giving birth to a baby girl, Ragyo thought she'd regain some of her old self. She couldn't have been equally wrong or right. During the ongoing time of her pregnancy, Mutsoko and Ragyo spent more time with one other. Ragyo now worked with her mother as if she were a mindless robot and did whatever she was instructed to do.<em>

_It seemed good. Soichiro thought the mother and daughter repaired their relationship as Ragyo tried to fight whatever was consuming her, failing miserable. When naming the baby, one would think Mutsoko would have intervened and chosen one for the new parents. But she let Ragyo decide something for herself for once._

_After Satsuki's birth, it was decided to run experiments on the child once one year had past. Ever since they had brought Rei to the mansion, the little girl had looked up to Ragyo as of she were her own mother. On account of Mutsoko, Rei had a genuine fear for the woman. During Rei's stay, they began running as many versions of Mutsoko's serum into her body, building up a stronger base for the larger dose she would receice when she was of age._

_Waiting that year, for Ragyo, was hell. She felt herself slipping —falling hard. Soichiro noticed some change in Ragyo but decided to brush it off as more pregnancy hormones. That's right. Ragyo got knocked up yet again, and Mutsoko nearly jumped at the thought. _

_It seemed that Mutsoko had the chance to reap what she had sewn her entire life when she collapsed one day in the labs, falling ill and being reduced to a bed ridden former scientist. The minute Ragyo had heard of this, something inside of her felt alive, like she had a chance to get rid of the monster living within her. On the eve of her death, Mutsoko told Ragyo to continue the work, knowing her body had begun to reject the serum._

_The thought of experimenting on Satsuki sent a chill down her spine that the outer shell __simply brushed off. Being loaded with narcotics and drenched in new formulas of the serum was hell for her more than she let on, but Soichiro was genuinely worried for their children's future. He too noted these sudden changes in Ragyo, in more ways than one. She became more hostile than she originally was. Her ideals had soared to new heights as she conducted more and more experiments, going from ten people a day to almost hundreds in the small span of her transformation._

_The day they experimented on Satsuki was the scariest day of his life, but he still went through with it. Why? It's because he believed in his wife's ability. Whatever was going on with her, he thought, was just a phase. He wished she was the woman he had fallen in love with, but he knew that she wasn't the only one that was changing. He just hoped that after all this, Ragyo would come back to him as she once had every night. _

_When the connection of the serum into Satsuki's body had failed, Ragyo wished to press on, but Soichiro called it off by using the de-contamination shower installed in the lab's private experimentation room. It was a close call. If they had held off any longer, Satsuki would have been bound to be consumed by the serum and died on the spot from her young age._

_Ragyo brought a hand towards her stomach, running her fingers along the growing bulge. "I guess I'll just have to use this one. One year is too old to form the bond."_

_Soichiro shot a glare towards Ragyo as he held a soaking Satsuki in his arms, stroking her hair lovingly. He swallowed the lump in his throat. They'd nearly lost Satsuki, and now she wanted to try it on their next child? He bit down on his lower lip in hesitation. There was only so much he could take –only so much fear before he snapped. He feared for Ragyo, and he feared for their children. _

_"And if the experiment goes wrong?" he asked hesitantly as he stared at her eyes. How its light had almost been reduced to darkness struck him hard. _

_"Then it goes wrong. There will be no point in crying over spilt milk, Soichiro," Ragyo said with a slight hiss in her tone as she turned on her heel and began walking towards the door. No, it was wrong. She didn't mean to say that. But nowadays she had no say about what exited her mouth. It's almost as if she didn't own her body. She was struggling to fight this. It was beginning to become tiring for her –fighting this thing consuming her. She felt herself slipping, and she was slipping fast. Ragyo though after Mutsoko died that she would change back to how she was, but she only saw herself growing more like the monster she swore she'd never become._

_So she would keep fighting until her last breath, even if all hope would fade. Her light hadn't been defeated yet. No matter how much darkness she felt swelling inside her, no matter how much it hurt her to see what she was becoming, she would keep fighting until she could no more. At least that's what she always thought she would do. Ragyo couldn't have been more wrong because the next experiment changed her into something she'd never thought she'd become._

_"Ragyo, press the button!" Soichiro cried out as he shook her shoulders, trying to pry the remote from her death grip. The monitor of their newborn baby's heart was crashing fast. Ragyo, however, was frozen in place as if she vanished to some other world._

_Ragyo blinked a few times before realizing what had just happened. The room was filled with a silence as Soichiro stared in horror as the monitor was still. It didn't work. A broken smile threatened to spill over her lips as she fought the tears about to flow from her eyes. "It can't be helped," she said with the most regret in her life as she pressed the button, watching their child enter the chute in the tank. _

_Turning on her heel, Ragyo stormed out of the room. Soichiro was furious. By the time he'd gotten the remote from her hands, their child had already crashed. He felt so useless. Punching the table near by, an anger seeped deep within him. This was the last straw. 'No. She's your wife. We can get past this," Soichiro told himself with the last ounce of hope he had. But it was too late, for this was the day he would begin nurturing the seed that would be the rebellion against REVOCS, against this corrupt family, and against the love of his life._

_Once Ragyo had gotten to ground level, she stormed past maids and butlers questioning her wellbeing as she entered Satsuki's room. Ragyo stood in front of the crib that held Satsuki as she was teething of her rubber blocks, staring up at her mother with sparkling blue eyes. She reached down and scooped Satsuki into her arms as she held her close, tears streaming down her face._

_"What have I done?" Ragyo whispered in a cracked voice._

_Seeing the tears on her mother's face, Satsuki looked confused but nuzzled up to her mother anyways, offering a comforting warmth over her body. Ragyo looked down at her child and released the remaining sobs until she came to a silence. She felt numb all over. She just killed her child. Something in her died. Her fight died, and all it took was a moment of negligence to reality. That's all it ever took. She felt so weak, almost as if her bones were ready to snap from the pain she was experiencing now. This was the last straw. She was done fighting, welcoming whatever the darkness had to offer as she shed away her last strand of humanity. A maid entered the frame of the door and knocked gently against it, asking permission to enter._

_"Lady Ragyo, are you all right?"_

_"Why wouldn't I be?" Ragyo asked as she turned to face the maid who could only stare at Ragyo's bloodshot eyes._

_"Well, after what Master Soichiro just told us about the–"_

_"It's just another failed experiment. Another missing life on this planet won't change this trial. Now, be a dear and tend to Satsuki. I need to be left alone in my study."_

_"Yes, Lady Ragyo."_

_As she left the room, she left whatever was left of her that day. She was weaker than she thought, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. She needed another successful experiment. Ragyo had taken enough of the serum and perfected it enough for her body to accept it to feel as if she were unstoppable. She felt that she was perfect. Roaming the list of COVERS, she checked their stats and how successful or unsuccessful every COVER came close in an experiment. Ragyo stopped in her tracks as she stumbled across a picture of a blond man with blue eyes. Up until now, he had succeeded each one of their experiments with little to no flaw._

_A grin spread across her face as she studied more of this test subject when a small knock came from her door. _

_"Enter," Ragyo said as she never looked from her documents. She knew who it was, but it wouldn't change anything._

_After some silence in the room, Ragyo looked up to find herself being wrong once more. She hated being wrong. Before her stood a ten year old Rei as she held her hands behind her back._

_"Did you pass your examination in Lab 2?" Ragyo asked as she set the documents down and crossed her arms across her chest._

_"Yes, Lady Ragyo."_

_"How many times have I told you to call me something other than that, Rei?"_

_"Sorry, M-Mother," Rei said hesitantly._

_"Is that all you came to see me about?"_

_"I was wondering about the... baby."_

_Ragyo frowned as she stood up from her chair, earning a slight wince from Rei as she feared she'd upset Ragyo. She came to a halt in front of Rei before checking for any peepers around the study._

_"You were wondering if you would have another sister?" Ragyo asked with an arch of her brow, staring down at the child. Rei nodded in response and looked up at Ragyo, knowing the woman never liked it when she wasn't looked in the eyes directly._

_"The experiment failed, but you will have a new baby sister soon," Ragyo said with a grin. "I just need some time for it to happen."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Goodness. Spent a little bit of each day writing bits and pieces. So if it seems a little weird, I'll apologize ahead of time. My mood was always something different with each part so I hope it came together nicely. Those flashbacks though. Never know, though. Ragyo must've had a pretty messed up mom to end up how she did. Or maybe she was just born hating the world. Who knows. Just decided to let the mind wander and that's what I came up with. If any of the parts are confusing or the message hasn't gotten across, let me know so I can make the proper corrections. Anywaysss. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I actually enjoyed writing it, even though I had to stop a few times during the whole couple flashback scenes. I myself was kind of creeped out by Ragyo's mom. Like she freaky. Took me forever to even come up with the woman's name though. If the site I used was correct, then the name is purely intended as a pun. ;D Alrighty. I'll see y'all next chapter as we start this show on the road.**


	14. Great Culture and Sports Festival Pt 1

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kill La Kill nor will I ever._

* * *

><p>Ragyo rummaged in her drawers for the missing bottles of hairspray. An annoyed sighed escaped her mouth as she shut it immediately after finding nothing. A grimace appeared on her face at the sight of her deflated hairstyle. It brought back memories from how it used to be nearly twenty years ago. Her thoughts were interrupted by Rei's shuffling of feet. This usually indicated Nui was nearby. The girl was always unpredictable.<p>

"Nui, do you have the hairspray?" Ragyo asked with a groan as she ran a hand through her disheveled hair.

"Does it look like I have it, Mama?!" Nui responded. Apparently, the girl was going under the same dilemma as Ragyo because her twin drills were deflated to mere ropes hanging on the sides of her head. "This is a disaster! Your stupid assistant most likely threw out the cans I specifically told her _not_ to touch!" Nui stomped over to a stoic Rei and grabbed her by her collar. "Do you think this is funny?!" Nui shrieked with twisted facial expressions.

"Not in the slightest," Rei replied in a monotonous tone of voice.

Nui hissed in frustration as her grip tightened on the woman beneath her. "Well, let's see how funny it all is when I rip your larynx out of your throat with my bare hands!"

On the verge of assaulting Rei, Ragyo had managed to slip behind the younger girl and pull her back, shocking both Rei and Nui. Ragyo's expression was empty as she towered over the blond midget and her grip on the younger girl was tight. Rei stared at what Ragyo's next move was. Normally, Ragyo would either turn a blind eye or coax Nui into giving Ragyo the attention.

"M-Mama?" Nui called in a hushed whisper to snap Ragyo out of whatever trance she was in. A loud smacking noise echoed in the room as Nui felt a sharp sting at her left cheek. Ragyo had slapped her. Her mother... hit her. Mama was mad at her.

Rei was staring at her adoptive mother from behind, this same scenario being familiar, except with Satsuki as its substitute. Come to think of it, Ragyo never laid a hand of anger on Rei herself. She sometimes wondered if that were good or bad. Maybe Ragyo never needed to hit Rei. Maybe all Ragyo had to do was show her power to make her bow before the radiant woman.

"You'll do well to control your rage, especially something as trivial over a hair product. Now, be a dear and go fetch some from the store. I expect you to be well-behaved by the time you return." Ragyo turned her back to Nui, signaling the girl was to leave immediately.

Nui snapped out of her shocked state and replaced her expression with a frown as tears threatened to fall out. Leaving Ragyo's presence almost instantly, Rei gulped away the lump in her throat as Ragyo began walking towards her. She stood frozen in place as Ragyo brought her hands to Rei's collar and readjusted it back to its crisp form. Ragyo stood in place, staring down at the collar in her hands, and released Rei from her hold.

"Lady Ragyo..." Rei said in a low tone of concern as her facial expression gave away more than her voice would let her.

"Are you all right?" Ragyo's expression was empty, as if she weren't even in the room, yet she was. Rei examined her eyes but found them almost empty.

"Yes."

Ragyo nodded and cleared her throat, snapping out of her trance as she began walking towards the chair in front of her mirror. She took a seat and examined herself closely. It felt as if she were in a foreign place. Memories she'd once forced herself to forget were crashing over her, and she absolutely hated it. Her fiery maroon eyes had a coldness to them that matched with her listless facial expression.

"See to it that the preparations of my visit to Honnoji are flawless, Hoomaru."

Rei nodded with a bow saying, "Yes, Lady Ragyo," before leaving the quiet room.

* * *

><p>"Morning, Troll!" Ryuko greeted Nonon with a toothy grin as she brought the pink haired teen requested Pocky from the convenience store across the street.<p>

"Did you get my Pocky, Dipshit?" Nonon's raspy voice reached out an open hand and felt a wave of satisfaction roam over her at the feel of the all too familiar cardboard. "Looks like you aren't totally useless, Transfer Student."

Ryuko sat down in the empty chair next to Nonon and shoved her hands into her pockets. "When are you gonna stop calling me transfer student, Troll? I transferred to Honnoji like a year ago." Ryuko watched as Nonon happily popped a piece of Pocky into her mouth with a smile on her face. "Hospital food that bad?"

Nonon shot a glare at Ryuko. "I think comparing it to shit would be an insult," Nonon said between bites of her Pocky stick as she examined the room. Satsuki and the rest of the Elites had fallen asleep in the chairs of the room, leaving Ryuko and Nonon the only ones to talk. It wasn't all that bad, for the most part.

"Sats says you gotta eat it, though, if you ever want to get out of here, that is. Who knows, Troll. Maybe eating some shitty food will trick your body into bumping you up a few inches so we could hit the amusement parks without having someone be your partner on every ride because they think you're a little kid." Ryuko stifled a laugh as she dodged the on coming pillow being thrown at her, catching it and resting it back on the bed. "Ya almost had it. Gotta be quicker than that," Ryuko said as she imitated the old man's voice from the State Farm commercials she'd spent hours watching while everyone in the room slept.

"Fuck you, Matoi," Nonon said with a grumble as she crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance.

Ryuko smiled at this and slouched back in her chair. "Let's wait until you recover first at least."

Nonon was about to retort when a snort was heard from the other side of the room. The duo turned their attention to Satsuki as she sat straight up in her chair with a trail of drool on the side of her mouth.

"When did you wake up, Nonon?" Satsuki asked through half-lidded eyes as she tried to shake the feeling of sleep from her persona. She wiped the corner of her mouth and cleared her throat, resuming her commanding position.

"A while ago. Sent Matoi to buy me some Pocky while you guys slept."

Satsuki, almost as if she'd forgotten a crucial detail, had shot straight up and shook the others to wake up. The Elite Wimps let loose some groans and whimpers as they all sat up in their chairs. While it was the kind thing to do in wait for their injured friend to recover and be there for her every step of the way, they were wasting precious time –time needed to plan on Ragyo's downfall.

Satsuki's facial expression became neutral. She had come back, if only for a little while. The time she had to keep this steel armor on was shortening and nothing made her feel more relieved at the thought of it. "All right. Now, as most of you may already know, The Great Culture and Sports Festival will be taking place soon. We will use this grand event to catch Ragyo off guard and take her down. Any questions before I proceed with the data?"

Ryuko raised her hand high in the air as she crossed her legs up to rest against the seat of the chair. "I got one."

Satsuki nodded in Ryuko's direction, gesturing for the girl to talk.

"What's the main purpose behind the festival besides, you know, taking down Ragyo?"

"Ever since the academy was built when I was a first year, Ragyo had scheduled a date for when I would be a third year. This date is when the academy would throw the festival in her honor as she 'blessed' the academy with her presence."

Ryuko's mouth turned into the shape of an O as she completely grasped at the situation.

"Moving on. While Ragyo is giving her grand speech about how the academy was founded and so on and so forth, she may have a few tricks under her sleeve. No matter what happens, do not break. We will see this mission through until the end. Ryuko, you, alongside of Aikuro and Tsumugu, will step in Ragyo's frontal line of view, distracting her. The Elites, minus Nonon, and I will be placed behind Ragyo, though she will never expect the attack. All these years of playing coy with her will have paid off for that day."

Hoka pulled out his phone from his pocket and began typing away at it, calculating their estimated preparation time to get the students' armor beefed up. He knew just the man to call. It was Shiro's chance to come out of the closet in Honnoji Academy's Sewing Club. The boy had a talent, that's for sure. He'd be able to design special uniforms for them to use in their battle. Dialing Shiro's number, he typed in a coding that only he and Shiro knew about their special order.

Uzu and Ira exchanged a glance and nodded in confirmation as they received the same idea.

"Lady Satsuki," Ira spoke up with a bow to his head.

"Yes, Gamagori?"

"We request to supply all the students with iron belts. I'm sure my uncle will be more than happy to make an order as large as the student body of Honnoji Academy. We believe it will be to the students' benefits."

Satsuki hummed in thought at the idea. It was a good one, though it had a chance of backfiring on them. She shook the thought off, mentally preparing herself for whatever would come. "That's a fine idea, you two."

"Lady Satsuki," Hoka interjected with the readjustment of his glasses. "Shiro will have the uniforms ready the day of the festival, which is in two days."

Ryuko watched as the Elite Wimps and Satsuki communicated with such flawless ease. The minute one finished a sentence, it's as if the next was ready to present their case. Bunch of nerds. Something inside her felt excited to finally not be left out of the action for once. She was close to Satsuki, and even almost shamefully say that she really considered the Elites her friends. They'd manage to be with Satsuki the entire time she wasn't around, and they also watched out for her sorry ass when Satsuki was risking her ass for her as well.

She looked over at Nonon who was staring down at her lap, almost as if taking mental notes. Part of her felt bad for Nonon, that she would be stuck here while everyone else would get a shot to whack at the Disco Ball's piñata head. But it wasn't Nonon's fault. Ryuko's fists balled in tension at the thought. That's right. It was Nui's doing. That overly happy bowl of rainbows and sunshine on crack made you want to just shoot her head off if even seen on any form of device. Ryuko was caught staring too long as Nonon's eyes bore into her own.

"Don't worry, Troll. I'll make sure to kick that sorry ass of hers real good. I'll even cut off her ponytails and bring it to you as a consolation prize." Ryuko's response and matching grin made Nonon return the smile as she nodded in Ryuko's direction.

"Now, Nonon," Satsuki said as she stood up to take her friend's hand in her own, "You need to stay in this hospital no matter what. I know how you can be, and I'm going to tell you ahead of time –it'll be suicide if you leave to go to the festival in the condition that you are in. Not only will you further injure yourself and risk your own life, you'd be risking the lives of the entire academy. I don't want to see any of my friends suffer for this cause."

The Elites and Ryuko were taken aback of what Satsuki said. Sure, it was directed towards Nonon, but they knew it was also in reference to everyone. Ryuko only wondered if Satsuki was applying the same method to herself. Still, this didn't stop Nonon from pouting slightly with a nod as she averted her gaze from Satsuki's eyes down to her full box of Pocky. She only hoped it would last her that long.

* * *

><p><em>Two days later<em>

**_DAY OF THE GREAT CULTURE AND SPORTS_ _FESTIVAL_**

Shiro eyed every one of the uniforms placed on every student as they stood in a line for inspection. He idly bit on his necklace, long blonde locks waving in front of his face s he hummed in delight at his masterpieces. "Clear. Clear. Clear," he mumbled over and over for what felt like ages. There was no room for slacking off. So Shiro was relying purely on his instincts as he went on overdrive mode. They only had a little under two hours to be fully prepared for Ragyo's arrival.

Everything had to be perfect. Having a word with Gamagori on last-minute additions, Shiro had managed to blend in most of the iron belts in the specifically woven uniforms he crafted for the festival. After the last student passed him, Shiro let out a huff of relief and made his way towards the back of the room where the Elite Three, Matoi, Lady Satsuki, and the very strange Nudist Beach gentlemen were standing side by side for their inspection.

Much to Shiro's and everyone else's disapproval, Satsuki wore her regular uniform, fearing even the slightest change of her formal uniform would set a trigger off in Ragyo. Though they were all genuinely worried, they knew they shouldn't. It was better to be safe than sorry. The overview of the plan for the group would have gone by much quicker had Ryuko's phone stopped ringing with the song from Dora called "Grumpy Old Troll," signaling Nonon was doing her checkup calls to make sure everyone was still in one piece.

"All right," Hoka repeated once more as he gave everyone a once over, "everyone understand the plan?"

The group nodded in unison as they began sliding their regular uniforms over the specialized suits for combat, minus the Nudists who proudly wore their skin. The texture was rather uncomfortable under the several layers of clothing that was their uniforms, but taking the precaution was worth it, at least that's what they thought of it anyways.

Ryuko groaned as she fiddled with the back, only to have her hand swatted away by Shiro. "But it's giving me a painful wedgie! I fell like it's traveling to the center of my earth." Ryuko let out a whine as Shiro crossed his arms over his chest with no budge to her complaining. "Fine, but if I get a rash down _there_ t's all on you, Mister."

The group let out a chuckle when a soft knock at the door interrupted them. Shiro held up a hand to silence the group as he marched over to the door, checking through the peephole about who it was. A smile appeared on his lips as he opened the door, revealing Soroi with a tray of freshly prepared tea.

"Soroi," Satsuki said with a warm smile at the sight of her longtime butler.

"I thought you would all like some tea before your battle with her, Lady Satsuki," Soroi responded with a bow.

"Of course. There's nothing like having a steamed cup of your fresh tea before diving into the heat of battle."

Everyone muttered their thanks as they took small sips from the tea, enjoying its warmth. The tea wasn't so hot that you'd have to take micro-sips, but they wanted this moment to last forever. They were about to go into battle, not knowing which one of the people standing next to them would make it out alive or not. While it was always good to keep an open mind, the only thing everyone could think about was the worst possible outcomes. Ryuko, however, couldn't seem to pry her eyes away from Satsuki, her heart pounding furiously in her chest.

The room came to a still silence at the vibrating of Hoka's cellphone, signaling Ragyo's chopper was landing on the flat of the roof. Everyone lifted their tea cups in the air, ready to throw it down when Satsuki stopped them.

"Save it for when we finish this." Satsuki's words, albeit small in physical form, meant the entire world to these people. It meant the world to Ryuko mostly.

The group began to exit the room one by one until Ryuko grabbed Satsuki's wrist, signaling she wanted to talk. Satsuki dismissed the rest of the group to go to their designated stations as she examined the younger girl before her. Ryuko was still latching on to her arm as she stared down at the floor in an attempt to calm her breathing.

"Ryuko–"

"I don't want you to die out there, Satsuki," Ryuko interjected as her cobalt eyes met with Satsuki's darker ones.

"I don't plan on dying, Ryuko. I would never leave you behind," Satsuki said with a soft smile as she pulled Ryuko in for a tight embrace, resting her head against the shorter girl's shoulder.

Ryuko took a deep breath, taking in as much of Satsuki's intoxicating rich smell as she could before separating to focus her eyes back on Satsuki. "I love you, you dolt. So try to make it out in one piece."

She didn't think her heart could melt anymore, but one she saw Satsuki's smile grow wider, Ryuko felt as if she were in heaven. A heaven just for her and Satsuki to share, despite all the wicked surrounding them. Satsuki leaned down and captured Ryuko's lips in a lingering kiss. She too wanted to take in as much as she could before all she would see was her mother's face. Part of her said to forget the battle, to just stay with Ryuko, and like hell Satsuki wanted to listen to that little voice. But she had to fight. She had to fight to protect what was dear to her. If it meant going through all the pain she went through just to have Ryuko in the end, she'd gladly endure it a thousand times over just to get another day to look at that goofy face and red highlight in her messy hair.

"I love you too, Ryuko," Satsuki said in a hushed whisper as she released a sigh and laced their fingers together with a squeeze. "Ready to do this?"

Ryuko nodded and returned the squeeze. "Hell yeah, Kiryuin." They shared a smile at the remembrance of how they formerly addressed one another before stepping out into the large stadium of the newly transformed Honnoji Academy. Everything looked radiant. The large crowd of the student's parents in formal clothing, compliments of the CEO, of course, and the falling down of shredded confetti couldn't have made it better. Satsuki looked so _amazing_ in the light. The duo admired the hard work and effort placed into the arena and wished they would've frozen time that very moment, even if it was just to enjoy and share each other's warmth. This little moment, however, probably would've been the last they would share for a long time. No one saw it coming. Though it wouldn't stop it from happening.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hoooooo shyet. Shit's bout to go down as I attempt to make the next chapter as action packed as I possibly can. =u= I've completely run out of words to say from the mental dehydration~ We will meet soon in the next chapter for sure. yup yup. This is where the story will start to match up with the show going from episodes 17-24+OVA. Certain parts will be similar and some other parts, well, I'll add my twist to it ;D**


End file.
